


Everything Has it's Time

by JCL27_00Q



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who Pete's World, Torchwood Pete's World
Genre: Alien Pregnancy, F/M, Hybrid Rose Tyler, M/M, Part Gallifreyan Rose Tyler, Pete's World, Pete's World Torchwood, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex, The Doctor & Jackie Tyler Spats, The Noble Slap, The Tyler Slap, Typical Donna Noble, Typical Jackie Tyler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 73,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCL27_00Q/pseuds/JCL27_00Q
Summary: Everything has its time Doctor, and my time with the other you right outside those doors is just getting started. I will return, whether it is as your companion, lover, wife, or merely just your friend. I will be here to ensure you will never have to be alone again.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they belong to Russell T Davies, Steven Moffat and the BBC I only own the part of the plot you don’t recognise and the OMC and OFC I make no profit from the writing of this story it is for entertainment only please do not sue.
> 
> I will updating as often I can and already have the first seven chapters wrote down. I am currently looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested please let me know. 
> 
> This story shows how Rose will marry and have children with the Metacrisis Doctor, who I am going to be naming Jamie Carlisle.

Rose placed her hand on the console of the TARDIS as the original full Time Lord Doctor said his goodbyes to Jack, Martha, Sara-Jane, and Mickey. The Metacrisis Doctor was off speaking with Donna, which would keep him occupied long enough for the other Doctor to finish saying his goodbyes. Jackie was just looking around the interior of the spaceship, clearly overwhelmed by the sheer alien magnitude of it, (it was an entire other world shoved inside of a small blue box) regardless of the fact she had stepped inside of the TARDIS more than once before today.

'Rose?' she suddenly heard a female voice saying, which caused Rose to gasp silently and look around for who had spoken. It was not until the voice called out to her again, that Rose realised neither her mom, nor Donna and The Metacrisis had said anything to her. She quickly looked around one last time as it occurred to her that the voice and the song had come from inside of her head.

She did not want to alert the others to the fact she heard music and a voice speaking from inside of her head. However, now she thought about it she realised exactly who or what was calling out to her. The sound of the hunting song, in fact, it was the very same one she had heard when she had taken the Time Vortex into herself back on The Game Station.

The TARDIS was who was calling out to her, but she had never spoken to Rose directly until then, yet she knew on a subconscious level that it was in fact The TARDIS. Ever since The Game Station, she had been more aware of the sentient ship's presence surrounding her when she had travelled with The Doctor. However, this was something different entirely and went beyond being extra ordinarily aware, no she was actually communicating with her.

She wondered why The TARDIS was choosing now to speak with her and how was she doing it? What was so different and had happened that The TARDIS was willing of her own accord to communicate with Rose. Rose had figured The TARDIS could only communicate with The Doctor; after all, he was the one who shared both a telepathic and empathic bond with the ship and not Rose.

'Rose Tyler I do not have long so listen very carefully and closely to all I am about to tell you.' Rose thought back, 'Why do you not have long it is not like I am going anywhere once we drop mum off.' Rose heard The TARDIS let out what sounded very much like a weary sigh as she replied, 'Oh, but on the contrary my dear Bad Wolf you cannot stay here nor can the Metacrisis Doctor either.' Rose went rigid as she gritted out, 'Why the hell can I not stay when I have been through so much trying to get back to him?'

The TARDIS replied, 'You will return to him one day, but now is not your time to be with him. He has to experience other adventures and meet many people before he regenerates again.' She continued, 'No your time for the next seven decades will be occupied loving and marrying the other Doctor. You are going to love him so very much, will have several beautiful children with him, as you grow old together. You will make such beautiful memories, memories that will see you though the next several centuries that will follow once you return to this reality.'

Rose frowned as she asked, 'Centuries, but how I am only human, and if I have to grow old with a man who is not The Doctor then why should I have to settle for second best?' The TARDIS sounded more than a little exasperated and disappointed as she replied, 'He is by no means second best Rose Tyler, this I strongly advise you to take heed of and remember. He is what The Doctor of this reality cannot give to you yet, and that man will become your world, who I promise you are going to cherish beyond reason.'

She added, 'You cannot stay with The Doctor yet, you have to live and mature, to experience the kind of human life he has always wanted for you. You have to experience marriage and the joys of motherhood. You have to choose and have yourself a career worth being proud of, worthy of him being proud of you.' She continued, 'The Doctor needs a companion and not a lover, at least not yet. This regeneration is far too fickle as he currently is, hardly knows what he wants most days.'

She paused knowing the valid examples she was about to point out, the second example especially, was still a very sore sticking point for Rose. She said, 'Rose as you have already experienced for yourself firsthand, he is too prone to acting before he thinks of how his actions will affect you, for example your first adventure to Platform One, where you watched your planet burn. Finally, of course Reinette, a second example of the point I am trying to make, and I know to be still a very sore issue for you.'

The TARDIS paused once more before she continued, 'His actions have consequences that unintentionally end up hurting you in the process, though he never means to do it, never to you Rose Tyler. That is another one of the reasons you have to leave or else he will push you too far and you will leave him, I have seen it happen it is one of the possible outcomes if the situation is left to continue as it is right now.'

She continued as she felt Rose's shock, 'You and he need to grow up, and he needs a grown woman who has lived and experienced love, joy and pain to the fullest. He needs a woman who can keep up intellectually, who he cannot fob off. He needs someone who can be an equal and keep him in line, who is not afraid to stand up to him to tell him no, to say stop when necessary when he is out of control.'

She added after a brief pause, 'He does not have long left in this body, soon, so very soon, a prophecy is going to be made foretelling of The Doctor's death in this current regeneration. He needs to face it alone; it is how it always meant to be. I have foreseen this happening ever since Satellite Five as had you, but do not remember having done so.'

She went on, 'Plus he is not going to want to be around others after what he is about to do to Donna, what he has to do to her to save her life. He is not going to be in a very good place and will not get better until after he regenerates. His beliefs, what he stands for and his very sanity is going to be tested. Unfortunately no one can help him, but I promise I will do all that I can for him but in the end it is up to him.'

She paused to allow Rose to gather her thoughts, knowing what she has revealed and said had left the poor woman reeling. What she is about to reveal next had the potential to send her over the edge. This was a very delicate situation more ways than one, and she mentally braced herself for what she is about to reveal knowing Rose would not have the same option. She hoped The Metacrisis would be along soon to join in, she knew this was going to be very painful for Rose, both mentally and physically, she was going to need him to help start the whole process and help Rose. She knew deep down if anyone could withstand what was about to happen then it was Rose Marion Tyler.

She finally said, 'You also have to develop and grow into the gift and curse I am about to bestow upon you. Oh and believe me my dear child it will indeed be both a gift and a curse in more ways than you can begin to imagine.' Rose asked, 'What gift and curse?' The TARDIS replied, 'There is still a spark of the vortex left inside of you Rose, and he thinks he got it all but he is ever so wrong. I left a spark inside large enough to not harm you, but to in fact slowly develop and mature for the eventual purpose of what I am about to do.'

Rose asked, 'Which is?' The TARDIS'S reply shocked Rose as she said, 'I am going to make you part Time Lord and rearrange your DNA, and make more advanced adjustments to your brain, which will enable you to handle having a Time Lord conscious so that you do not burn out from within.'

Rose was clearly stunned as she asked, 'Wait Donna has a Time Lord mind so do you mean if The Doctor is unable to help Donna that will happen to her, she'll burn?' Rose was greatly saddened, she really did like Donna, whose inner fire and passion was a force to reckon with, who did not allow The Doctor to get away with all kinds of crap.

The TARDS answered, 'Donna Noble sadly will not be with The Doctor for much longer due to the fact her head will start to burn from within very soon. There was never supposed to be a human Time Lord Metacrisis. He is going to have to take away all of her memories of all she has ever done with him, and of ever knowing how truly glorious and most definitely useless she is not.' 

She added allowing Rose to know just how dire the whole situation had become, 'Worst of all every memory of ever knowing he existed in her life is going to be suppressed, along with the Time Lord conscious currently raging within her. No one will ever be able to mention neither him nor anyone else she had met through him or anything she has done with him in her presence ever again, or else she will burnout from within.'

Rose gasped inwardly as she asked in a panicked tone, 'Wait a minute, if you are saying Donna cannot handle being part Time Lord, then how are you expecting me to do the same?' She added sounding genuinely worried, 'What about the other Doctor, isn't he like Donna and won't he burn like her. What would the point be of promising me he will be mine for the next seventy years if he has no chance of surviving?.'

The TARDIS replied, 'No, he has just received some of her personality and her DNA, her human DNA, which means he has one heart and one life, it enables him to age like a human instead of regenerating. The aging process and one heart, along with the ability to think as a human and feel human instincts is all that is human, while the rest is Time Lord, The Doctor.' 

She paused before adding reassuringly, 'Rose he is just like the original Doctor, same memories and thought process, likes and dislikes all the same.' She paused before adding, 'His temper will be shorter and his voice slightly rougher due to her influence, and he will gain some of her likes and dislikes and few of her personality quirks, and finally her human gut instincts.'

She paused once again before saying, 'However, he will not burn due to the fact he has a direct link to the original Doctor though the hand cut off during Christmas after he regenerated. The only way anything could happen is if the original Doctor dies to the point he does not regenerate the link between them would be broken.' She continued after a brief pause, 'Another possibility is current times lines somehow disrupted, which in turn means certain events have not taken place the way they should have. That is the only reason something could happen to him outside of him dying in an accident or by natural means.'

She paused for the final time allowing Rose to process what she had just revealed about The Metacrisis before she finally added, 'You will not burn because you are the Bad Wolf, who looked into the vortex, into my heart taking it into yourself, that along with my influence will protect you, a protection Donna sadly does not have. The vortex will spark the transformation with my help and The Metacrisis's.'

Rose noticed out of the corner of her eye how the other Doctor's shoulders tensed before she heard him telling Donna quietly to go and keep Jackie occupied. Donna frowned but for once did not argue with him and made her way over to Jackie, while The Doctor made his way over to the console where Rose stood and watched him approach.

He waved off whatever she had been planning to say when she opened her mouth to speak. He whispered, "I already know what is going on seeing as I have been following yours and The TARDIS'S conversation due to the link I still share with her." He added in a cool tone, "Second best am I, Rose Tyler?" He snorted as he concluded, "Huh, thanks for that I do so enjoy being enlightened at every single opportunity, amazing isn't it what one learns about one self when they're not supposed to?"

Rose visibly blanched in embarrassment and remorse, while The Doctor waved her off and said, "The only reason I am not going to hold that against you, no matter how much that hurts, because The TARDIS has already shown me what's to come, something you won't be seeing as you have to live it and experience it for yourself."

Rose inwardly cringed at his tone and genuinely wished she had not said that, knowing she had said it in the heat of the moment and before The TARDIS had informed her he was The Doctor with just a few Donna and human add-ons. She knew he did not deserve her slighting him like that, and wondered why he was being so forgiving so quickly. She knew if it been her she would not be quick to forgive nor forget, and suspected he forgave but had not forgotten. She knew if he truly was anything like his counter-part, and she was starting believe that was the case, then he never forgot once slighted.

She had her answer when he murmured quietly, "Because I know you did not mean it, and if it had been anyone else but you, then yes, I would have been less than forgiving." He paused and narrowed his dark eyes as he added, "And no, I have not forgotten, I do not forget, having an eidetic memory makes that impossible. Though trust me if I could I would love to forget those words ever slipped pass your lips Rose Tyler."

She inwardly cringed at his words, feeling truly like a bitch, yet at the same time instantly noticed the rougher tone he used when he had spoken. The rough quality reminded her of Donna, something which The TARDIS had already mentioned to her. Something about the rough edge combined with The Doctors voice made something shiver and spark to life inside of her in a way she refused to examine too closely.

The Doctor linked to The TARDIS and asked her, 'Old girl do me a favour and place a perception filter around the console, Rose and myself please, as the last thing we need is Jackie bloody Tyler trying to stick her nose in this.' He added irritably, 'We cannot afford for this to not go off without a hitch due to it being a fixed point in time. I sure as hell am not going to have a hole the size of Belgium three times over punched into the skin of the universe thanks to her meddling.'

Rose any other time would have reprimanded him for slighting her mother like that, but let it go this time knowing that he was only telling the truth after all. She knew unfortunately her mother would indeed try to interfere, knew her mother would not care about fixed points in time nor paradoxes or holes three times the size of Belgium being punched into the skin of the universe as long as Rose remained completely human.

Rose sighed and said, 'Okay let's do this now as he is not going to be outside saying goodbye for much longer. If he is going to dump me back on that god forsaken beach again, then I want to make sure that when those seven decades are up that I have a way back.' She paused looking truly weary as she added, 'Everyone I know and love is going to be gone in another seven decades, I refuse to be left behind to constantly be haunted by memories and endure never-ending loneliness.'

The Doctor let out a sigh and replied, 'Our children won't Rose you will still have them. All of them will be born with one heart, but when they mature and regenerate for the first time they will gain their second heart.' He added, 'I am still Time Lord enough and you will also be Time Lord enough once we are done here, that the Gallifreyan DNA will dominate the human DNA they will surely have.'

He continued, 'Their regeneration cycle will not be like his due to fact neither I nor you will regenerate like he does. They will regenerate a total of thirteen times, including their first body. The regeneration process will be less harsh, meaning only minor changes will take place each time.' He added, 'Although, any children had with him in the future will share a regeneration cycle like his own, in other words each time they regenerate they will change completely like he does not just minor changes like any children of mine.'

Rose asked, 'What do you mean when you say only minor changes?' He replied, 'Their main facial features will always remain the same, but when I say changes, I mean the colour of their skin, eye colour, hair colour and style, that will change.' He shrugged and said, 'For example one could be blonde with long shoulder length curly hair and almond shaped blue eyes and pale skin, whilst another could be ginger with short spiky hair and round green eyes with tanned skin or freckles or no freckles.'

He added, 'Their body build, such as height and weight will shift each time they regenerate. For example, one could be petite or tall, heavy set or slim. Another could be tall and bulking with heavy-set muscles. Even lanky and slim like me and him are, which is not a bad thing.' Rose had a knowing smirk curving her lips at that last part.

He continued at her nod and said, 'How old or young they appear will shift also, they could look as if in their twenties but regenerate next to appear as if they are some body's grandparent.' He continued to add, 'Their voice and accent will also shift, such as one could end up with a soft soprano voice and a Scottish accent, while another could be Irish with a strong and husky tone. Hell, one could even be a baritone and end up with a northern accent like my ninth self had. It all depends on when or where they are when they regenerate as outside influences can be major factors in what they will end up with.'

He continued speaking in an all knowing tone, 'Their likes and dislikes will change when they do, for example, one could like ballet and adore the colour pink in all shades, but not be much of a fan of the dance in their next regeneration and detest the colour pink in all shades with a passion.' He continued to point out other possible examples. 'Another could be a caffeine addict, liking their coffee black or white with milk or sugar or no milk or sugar, but then they could regenerate and end up taking it differently or even as drastic as being unable to stomach the stuff in their next body and prefer drinking tea instead.'

He laughed as he said, 'Christ, one might even love bananas, but curse their very existence in their next regeneration. On the other hand, like scrambled eggs with cheese but then like them fried or poached the next time around or not like them at all. It varies trust me it varied a lot for his past regenerations something he might show you one day when you return here.'

He shot her a knowing smirk as he said, 'Another example of likes and dislikes, such as my ninth self liking leather, jumpers and Doc Martins, whereas my current self likes pinstripe suits, ties and converse. However the one thing that remained the same is that we both like bananas, in fact my love of them grew when I regenerated as you full well know Rose.'

He continued after a pausing and allowing Rose to take what he said in, before he explained to her. 'Personality traits will also change as well, for example, one could be all dark and broody and prone to having a short fuse, but when they regenerate they could be lighter and less prone to losing their temper. They could be a joker or a misfit or less compassionate, but be more reserved and the most compassionate person you have ever met in their next regeneration.'

He let out a sigh as he concluded his long and very typical rambling explanation Rose noted in amusement. 'In short both mine and your features will always remain very dominate and present in our children, grandchildren, great grandchildren and so forth. Those features like I said are never going to shift they are going to be around for a very long time to come.'

Rose rapidly tried to process all of the information she had just been given before asking, 'But won't they stay behind due to being married and having children of their own?' He shook his head and said, 'No, because neither I nor the TARDIS have seen them finding anyone in that reality meaning they will find their spouses in this reality. They were a part of every possible timeline that I and the TARDIS saw, which is safe to say they are going to come back alongside you when you eventually do.'

He continued to inform her of as much as he possibly and safely could, 'They will return with you when you return to this reality due to they still being far too young by Gallifreyan standards to be left alone, least of all in an alternative reality without the influence of another Gallifreyan present. Gallifreyan's are not considered to have reached their full majority until they pass their one hundred and fifty year mark and regenerate for the first time.'

He added at her surprised glance and said, 'Think about it Rose, Gallifreyan's live for so long, that it is hardly surprising that we are not truly considered an adult until we reach a century and a half. Sure, we marry and have children before we reach one hundred, but not considered true adults in the eyes of the law until passing that century and a half mark. It's like with humans on earth you can legally drink and get married at eighteen, but no one really considers you a true adult until you turn twenty one.'

He continued to add and saying, 'Our Children are still going to need the presence of at least one parent until regeneration for the first time comes around, which would have not been the case if the Time Academy and Gallifrey still existed. You are going to need my full Time Lord self to help you finish schooling and disciplining them, otherwise you're going to have one hell of a riot on your hands let me tell you that.'

He let out a tiered sigh before explaining in more detail, 'As for you Rose, not only are you going to have a Time Lord mind, mine and his Time Lord mind to be more precise. You also are going to have a time sense, will sense the planets around you as well as being able to feel them rotating. You will also be able to see all that was, is, and ever will be. Even being able to feel when a planet, star or solar system is being born or is about to die out, which can seem like a curse when you feel them burn their last.'

He continued at Rose's stunned silence, 'All of your senses will be enhanced, such as hearing, sight, taste and touch. You will be able to tell where and when you are by just smell, taste and touch alone. Being able to detect poisons by scent alone will also be one of the many things you will find you are capable of, taste and touch will be unnecessary.'

He grinned slightly and told her, 'Hearing and sight will be enhanced like never before and can sometimes be overwhelming due to being drastically keener then any human senses. I can grantee no human can or will ever be able to match to a degree that a Time Lord's senses can reach.' Rose rolled her eyes at him in exasperated amusement as he snorted and commented somewhat mockingly, 'Ha, I do not honestly think they would know what to do with such an advanced range added onto their limited human senses.'

He paused before adding, 'I have a feeling you will also enjoy the fact you will have an impeccable memory, meaning remembering things you would have trouble with in great detail as you are now will be made much easier. When I say easier, I mean to the point it would seem to others as impossible, though not to you, me and the other Doctor.'

He added at Rose's look of interest, 'You will be able to concentrate on something else or other detail, will even be able to listen and pick up on what is going on and being said around you. Most people will think you won't have been listening that you have been ignoring them, although you will have been more alert then they could ever imagine possible.'

He paused once more before revealing another new aspect of what Rose would be able to do once the transformation was completed. 'You and I should be able to communicate with each other and our children telepathically and they with each other. A Time Lord conscious will mean that you, our children and I will be able to sense each other's presence. His presence once you return here will be even more glaringly obvious to you, due to him being a full blooded and seasoned Time Lord.'

Rose's eyes widened as something he had said gave her pause and she asked, 'Wait a minute, you say I will be able to communicate telepathically with you once the transformation is completed, but it is not yet, so how am I currently speaking to you inside of my head?' The Doctor grinned and said, 'Ah, I wondered when you would pick up on that.' He pauses before he tells her, 'Simple really, The TARDIS has tapped slightly into the piece of her that is still inside of you, the Time Vortex that is. Plus everyone has the potential for telepathy or to be slightly psychic, yet not many can or know how to tap into that potential.'

He added saying, 'Gallifreyan's are a telepathic race who can read the thoughts and emotions of whoever's mind they have entered, though touch is unnecessary with a mentally compatible spouse and their children. Also you will have the ability to erase as well as block and suppress memories and place someone in a healing coma all with your mind if you are within physical contact with them.'

He concluded, 'You will not have two hearts nor will you regenerate, meaning that if you end up harmed badly enough to cause your death then you will die, but will revive completely unharmed, such as injuries healing quicker. The only way to explain it would be to compare it to Jack who dies but does not stay dead and heals quicker than your typical brand of human.'

Rose asked, 'What kind of life span can I expect and will I age at all?' He replied, 'For as long as he out there and is going to live, which could be centuries, who knows. It all depends on how careful he is with those remaining regenerations he has left, who honestly knows with the way he tends to go through them.'

He added, 'As for aging, yes you will age back in the other reality but once I die my essence and all of my memories will be transferred to you, in turn restoring you back to how you look now. After that you will never age a day over most likely thirty, though I suspect you may look close to how old you're going to be when you do die for the final time.'

Rose frowned and asked, 'Won't you have a grave back in the other reality eventually?' He shook his head and replied, 'Most likely, yet it will be empty, purely for show and to keep up with appearances. There will be no body to bury, seeing as it will become pure Artron energy, energy which will be absorbed by you, kicking starting a one off regeneration that will return your youth to you with a few minor one time changes that I will leave as a surprise.'

He paused before concluding, 'In short it means I will always be with you.' Rose looked surprised as she asked, 'Will I be able to talk with you once you're gone?' He shook his head and replied, 'No, but you will always be able to feel my presence and essence within you, particularly when you will access my memories or are thinking of me.'

He let out a sigh and said, 'Alright we need to get on with this before he comes back, plus Donna can only entertain your mother for so long and talk about Rassilon knows what. Donna does not know your mum that well, so she can only take any conversation so far before Jackie starts to become suspicious and wonder where you are and what you are doing or why you and I have been silently standing here for so long.' He grimaced as he told her, 'In my opinion they have far too much in common for my peace of mind.' Rose smirked knowingly, he of course was correct.

He cleared his throat and said, 'Okay, now I need you to brace yourself, this I am sorry to say will hurt something fierce. You need to be in direct contact with me for this process to work due to my Time Lord mind and the vortex from The TARDIS being what will spark the vortex energy inside of you.' He concluded, 'A very large part of your DNA is about to be completely rewritten and your brain and mind are about to be expanded by a hundred times your current capacity. That takes a real lot of pure raw energy and power the kind that is unfortunately really going to hurt like hell.'

Rose asked in a worried tone, 'Will mum and Donna be able to see and hear what is happening to me?' He shook his head and replied, 'Donna will be able to see and hear, and will have more than a small inkling as to what is happening.' He concluded, 'But because a perception filter has been placed around the console only Donna will be able to see through it. Your mother on the other hand won't be any the wiser, won't be able to see through the filter, which means she won't even think to look in the direction of the console.'

Rose nodded and braced herself at Donna's discreet nod to both Rose and The Doctor, whilst increasing her efforts to keep Jackie occupied and keep a look out for the other Doctor, knowing he would try to interfere in whatever was about to happen. Something deep down was telling her she had to let this happen and could not allow The Doctor and Jackie Tyler to interfere in anyway. She nodded discreetly to the two of them as they made eye contact with her briefly.

The Doctor placed his fingertips on either side of Rose's temples as both closed their eyes as The TARDIS Time Rotor started to glow golden moving up and down. At first that was all that happened, only for Rose to start screaming at the top of her lungs in a blood curdling and chilling way seconds later. What seemed like liquid fire had ignited inside of her head and throughout her whole being.

All that was, is, and ever could be instantly flooded into her head at a rapid rate, sight more rapidly than Rose could process or knew what to do with. It felt like she could almost feel her brain expanding in size and it was all she could do at this point was to keep up due to the pain being so mind-numbingly horrific. It was like nothing she could ever imagine or had experienced quite like it ever since she took the Time Vortex into herself.

Donna who could see and hear what was happening had to resist the urge to not reveal the look of horror that threatened to appear across her face in less alert Jackie to the fact that all was not as it appeared to be. Perception filters only worked if the ones on the receiving end do not have even the smallest of clues as to what was happening right underneath their nose.

Donna watched and quickly turned away from the sight of Rose's eyes shot open wide and completely overflowing with golden time vortex energy. She turned back to face Jackie, who was currently going on about how her son Tony was back in the other reality with his father, Pete. Donna hoped the process would hurry along as she spotted the other Doctor, who was making his way back inside of The TARDIS.

Just as he entered the console room, the process was complete and Rose fell forwards into the waiting arms of the other Doctor, who carefully lifted her into his arms and carried her to the captain's chair. The Doctor stopped dead, as he took in the sight of his Metacrisis self carefully and gently lowering an unconscious Rose onto the captain's chair. Jackie let out a gasp and quickly ran over to her daughter and started to fuss over her seeing as the perception filter no longer worked as Rose and the other Doctor had moved from the console.

The Doctor demanded, "What is going on here and what has happened to Rose?" He quickly made his way over to Rose and reaches out with two fingers of his left hand to place them on the side of her neck checking for her pulse, and is relieved to discover she has one; even if it were running little faster then was considered normal.

The Metacrisis replied, "Relax her pulse will even out in a moment or two, it's perfectly normal considering what she has just endured. Oh, and before you start panicking, do check the timelines and you will know exactly what has happened as well as the fact it was a fixed point and was meant to happen like this. Seriously, you don't want or need a hole three times the size of Belgium punched into the skin of the universe anymore then I do."

The Doctor kept his fingertips on Rose's pulse as it slowly started to regulate much to his relief, yet that relief did not last as he closed his eyes, concentrating on her timeline every possible timeline. His eyes snapped open after a moment or two and a sigh of the deepest bone weary defeat escaped passed barely parted lips. He had seen it all, all being her career, her marriage and children she would have with the man standing beside him. Deep down he knew she would return to this reality as soon as his Metacrisis self died. Knew this because her timeline had just increased an unknown amount due to the fact her lifespan now matched his, he realised with dawning disbelief.

He cringed abruptly snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of one Jackie Tyler screeching, "What the bloody hell happened to my daughter? She was standing talking to him and then the next he was picking her up and lowering her onto that chair after she passed out." she pointed almost violently in the direction of The Doctor in the blue suit, who merely raised a brow at her as if daring her to get in his face.

The Doctor in the brown suit inwardly growled in sheer annoyance, Rassilon he could hardly wait to get rid of the hell that was Jackie Tyler for good this time. He sure as hell did not pity his Metacrisis self one little bit, a thought which caused The TARDIS to inwardly snort at the direction her Time Lords thoughts had taken him in regards to one Jacqueline Andrea Suzette Tyler.

The Doctor thought of the fact his Metacrisis would have the consolation of having Rose to love and marry as well as have children and getting to grow old with her he would have all of that even though he would eventually die and not Rose. However, damn it was the whole damned lousy principle of it all thank you very much as far as The Doctor was concerned.

The Doctor also realised he had seen the raised brow and the look his counter-part had shot Jackie, almost as if he was daring the older Tyler woman to get up in his face. Oh yes, that was definitely Donna's influence, her fiery take no prisoners or back down attitude. It had to be, as he himself would never put himself in the direct path of Jackie Tyler's wrath if he could help it or had any say in the matter.

Ha, he almost wished to be around to bear witness to the explosive spats that he was damn certain would happen between Jackie and his Metacrisis in the future. He did not envy Rose or Pete, not one damn iota. He knew it would take both of them, and no doubt be caught up in the middle of that riot just waiting to happen, peacekeepers between the fiery pair.

He is struck suddenly with the thought that he too would also get the chance to have children and marry Rose for much, much longer, only not in this body or lifetime. That in his opinion was not bloody fare, but he knew it would do no good. He was too fickle in this body and wanted a companion and not a lover or wife, and he knew it to, sweet Rassilon was he very much aware of it.

Rose currently was too naïve and trusting to truly be able to handle and stand up to him as he was right then at least not without him repeatedly and unwillingly shattering her heart and soul over and over again. He would sooner give her up for a brief time until he regenerated if it meant sparing her as much pain and grief inflicted by him then so be it.

He knew deep down that it would take a lot for both Rose and the next him truly to reconnect once she returned, especially because he knew that he would not be dealing with the typical Rose Tyler. Oh no, he was going to get something much more thrilling, a whole brand new and shockingly gorgeous and a dangerous breed of Rose Marion Tyler. But also he knew he would be dealing with a grieving widower, that sort grief once experienced changed a person and truly never went away just become more manageable is all.

This was something that he deeply envied about his future and Metacrisis selves, both were going to end up marrying her and fathering her children, which was something he was not going to get the chance to do. Fate and time she was a cruel and trying Mistress only giving when she saw fit to do so, but always, always taking, constant and never ending taking it would seem to The Doctor in this regeneration.

He snapped rather rudely out of his musings again by a forever more screeching Jackie. "What happened to my daughter god damn it, tell me right this blasted instant you good for nothing infernal alien of a man? I demand to know what could have been done without me seeing or being any the wiser, I am in the same room for Christ sake, so how the hell is it possible for something like that to get passed me?"

They all turned when they heard a truly pained and exasperated moan, causing both Doctors and Donna to snort inwardly and out aloud as Rose grumbled, "Stop your bloody screeching mom you are hurting my head even more so then it already is. You screeching abuse at The Doctors it is not going to solve everything that is bothering and worrying you mom, ever so sorry to tell you that, but seriously."

She continued as she pinched the bridge of her nose as her mother spluttered indignantly, "As for the fact what just happened to me was able to without you being any the wiser is because there was a perception filter around The TARDIS console. It stops people you don't want being any the wiser from seeing what you do not want them to see, in short it is used as a distraction tactic and sometimes for security reasons."

She concluded in a slightly slurred tone as she shakily and drowsily tried to sit up right on the captain's chair. "Oh, and hello planet Earth do stop moving around so much you are making me feel sick. Honestly Doctor, how do you stand it, it is bloody disorienting beyond belief." Both Doctors could not help but roar with laughter at her last remark, hello planet Earth indeed, that was just bloody precious, beyond precious to both Doctors.

Rose shot them a disgruntled glance before glancing at her clearly fuming mother and inwardly groaned in sheer bloody annoyance. This was going to get extremely messy beyond belief, but it had to be done, her mother needed to be told something, even if it was going to be an extremely edited and a wholly sugar coated watered down version of what had happened to her.

"Mom, I promise I will try to explain what has happened to me as best as I can as soon as we return home and dad is around to hear as well." She added looking in the blue suited Doctor's direction, "Oh and believe me it will be me who is going to tell as you will just ramble on and on, eventually end up getting yourself bloody slapped by mom for your troubles." 

The Doctor in question shot her a wounded glance and gave her mock puppy eyes, making Rose snort and resist the urge to not childishly stick her tongue out at him and flip him off in the process. The Doctor must have sensed this as he shook his head and raised a single brow as he shot her an amused and knowing glance.

The brown suited Doctor's thoughts suddenly turned less sour and more gleefully devious as thought with not the least bit of sympathy, 'Oh, that poor bastard is going to have Jackie Tyler as a mother in law. Hell that is the only consolation I can think of in this whole situation as far as my part of this whole mess is concerned. Ha, good luck with that, rather you and than me. On the plus side at least he will have Donna's influence to aid him against her.'

He inwardly sniggered when he saw the honest to Rassilon filthiest look possible the blue suited him shot in his direction, realising The Metacrisis could hear what he was thinking. He supposed that was due to the connection they shared though their Time Lord DNA and with The TARDIS. He figured it was a real pity he would not have the chance to wound his counter-part up again after that day.

The Metacrisis's sour reply almost had the brown suited Doctor laughing his ass off out aloud, 'Christ, that woman is a bloody menace and it would not be so bad if she was not all happy to go all out with the slapping and did not screech like a god awful harpy. You are one lucky bastard as Jackie will be long gone before Rose is yours again.'

Just as The Doctor was about to retort both he and The Metacrisis noticed Rose suddenly sober completely and sighed as they heard her say, "Damn it, it is time to go I can sense that the walls surrounding the void separating both realties will be closing themselves off within the next thirty minutes until I will return. Any form of scarring that will be left behind after closing will need to heal for the next seven decades or so, so that when I do return eventually they can safely be reopened and reclosed once again."

The brown suited Doctor looked truly pained as he walked over to the console and Rose followed him. She linked her mind to his hoping he would accept her inside of his head and asked him. 'Do you mind if I and your other self, along with Donna join you in flying the TARDIS for the final time?' She added, 'I do not honestly doubt that I will eventually fly the old girl again once I return, but he and she won't this will truly be their last time and chance piloting her.'

She continued as tears started to fill her eyes from part relief that he had accepted her into his head and part grief for what she planned to say next. 'This will be the last time I will be able to pilot her with this you being with me, which hurts deeply it really does, but is still a matter of fact that cannot be changed.' She paused appearing even more pained as she thought to herself, 'In fact, whatever is going to make him regenerate sounds as if it is going to bad from the tone The TARDIS used earlier on. Regeneration might be a mercy over what state he will be in by the time he does regenerate.'

The Doctor's jaw clenched with the deep soul searing emotional pain he was currently feeling, knowing she was right no matter how he and she wished she were not. He nodded and gestured for the other Doctor and Donna to join them, whole heartedly agreeing with Rose that they should rightfully be given the last chance to pilot the old girl.

The blue suited Doctor had heard everything and sighed sadly, as he gestured for a sullen looking Donna to join him. He was glad Donna had not been able to hear what they discussed; it would only raise questions that were not his place to answer, an unfortunate task, which did belong to the other Doctor. Damn was fate and time beyond cruel he truly hated this but knew this was how it had to be.

He knew that Donna would not survive in less his counterpart did what he would once he and Rose had left and it was just Donna left. He wanted her to survive so badly that he knew she had to forget. She was good as his sister and his sister must live to marry and have children in short have a fantastic life worthy of her sheer brilliance.

He and Donna made their way up to the other two situating themselves on the other side of the console allowing Rose and the brown suited Doctor to have the other side. Rose called out to her mother and said, "Mom, sit down on the captain's chair and hold on tight and don't loosen your grip no matter what." Jackie reluctantly nodded and did as told. They instantly started to work, each slowly making their way around the console in perfect timing and formation.

The journey was by far much smoother than usual due to there being four pilots instead of just the one running like a lunatic around the console. The journey seemed to move on quicker than either pilot would have truly liked, meaning in no time at all they had landed the old girl in the other reality. The only one who was relieved to have landed was Jackie, who was eager to return to Pete and their son Tony.

There was a heavy lingering silence, which everyone had trouble making direct eye contact with each other as a deep sense of grief emitted throughout the entire TARDIS. Jackie could even feel it, causing her to shift uncomfortably from her seat on the Captains chair. A deep and almost suffocating feeling that gripped everyone within its icy unflinching and uncaring grip. The Doctor in blue cleared his throat breaking the silence as he said, "How about we head out and give these two a moment to say goodbye."

Jackie opened her mouth to protest, honestly thinking they would up and leave them behind as soon as the doors closed behind them. What she did not realise was that Donna would be joining them outside and The Doctor dare not leave Donna behind. For one this was not her reality, but above all and worse yet, he would be good as leaving her to burnout from within, which was a most painful and horrific death that most would not wish on their worst enemy.

Rose if sensing what currently went though her mother's mind spoke up, "Please mom we both need this, I promise I am not going anywhere, at least not yet. You and Dad along with The Doctor will be long gone before I come back to this reality to the other Doctor here, along with any children I have." She looked at her mother pleadingly and repeated, "Please mom." She let out a deep and pained sigh as she added, "I just need to say goodbye as this will be the last time I will see The Doctor as he is now, next time I meet him he will be on the verge of becoming a new man. We both need this closure that we won't be able to have once I leave this TARDIS for the next seven decades."

Jackie nodded reluctantly; suddenly realising that Rose would be coming back with her, but would return to him after she was long gone. She just wondered as the Doctor in blue and Donna were about to lead her out of the TARDIS onto the familiar and much hated beach in Norway, how exactly Rose would come back after she was long gone?

Before The Metacrisis could get all the way outside The Doctor called out to him, "Wait, I have something for you, something that both I and The TARDIS want and feel that you should have." The Metacrisis turned to face his counterpart and asked, "Like what?" The Doctor replied as he reached behind him and took something that resembled a small piece of rock, which had been resting nearby one of the levers.

The Doctor held out his hand as his Metacrisis came towards him and took what the other he handed to him. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he realised he was holding a piece of The TARDIS'S coral, which would give him the chance to grow his very own TARDIS. He smiled in disbelief and shook his head before thinking so only his other self could hear, 'Thank you, this means more to me than anything in the universe, in any universe, besides Rose.'

The Doctor nodded knowingly before The Metacrisis turned to Rose and said, "I'll see you outside." Rose nodded in silent agreement and watched as he led both Donna and her mother out of the TARDIS. She smiled sadly as she realised this was the last time he would enter the TARDIS, well, at least this one that is. She knew that was a piece of The TARDIS coral that the Metacrisis now held in his hand.

Once the doors closed behind them Rose quickly closed the distance between herself and The Doctor and held onto him tightly and him to her, just as tightly as tears started to flow down her cheeks rapidly. The Doctor was surprised Rose was not fighting him over the fact he was leaving her behind again, in fact he could clearly see she was already aware before he had even revealed what he had been about to do. She had after all helped bring the TARDIS to where they currently were without him having to say where they had been heading.

Rose pulled back enough that she could see his face, and lifted her hands to his face, before gently cupping is cheeks. She whispered fiercely to him, "Everything has its time Doctor and my time with the other you right outside those doors is just getting started. I will return, whether it is as your companion, lover, wife, or merely just your friend. I will be here to ensure you will never have to be alone again."

She added, "But first I must live and have the fantastic life you have always wanted for me and told me to go and have that one moment before I saw you regenerate for the first time." She paused to get a firmer grip on her emotions, knowing she needs to say this to him. She adds in a pleading tone, "Please try to not destroy yourself along with the universe before I can get back to keep you in check. I know you are not going to have nor want a companion after what you are about to do to save Donna from burning out from within."

She visibly grimaces as she tells him in a fierce and grave whisper, "That is what terrifies me knowing there is going to be no one around to stop you, telling you it is not an option, telling you to stop, to pull you back from the inevitable brink when you go too far." She sighs wearily, a deep sense of fear colouring her words, "And it is going to happen Doctor you will go too far, I have seen it. Every possible timeline and every one ends up very similarly, that being you deeply regretting it. I won't nor can I tell you what you'll end up doing, I can only see it because it is not my own timeline."

She let out a loud sigh and said, "I will give you a name and only that then I need you to think of that name and only that name when it is your time to meet her, and not before. That name Doctor is Captain Adelaide Brooke. Please Doctor do not look into her timeline until you have met her, please." She added mentally to herself in deep exasperation, 'We don't need you changing another fixed point, bad enough you are going to have an arrogant I am an all high and mighty Time Lord and I can change whatever I damn well please moment and end up changing the fixed point that you do eventually.'

The Doctor is looking at her with a fierce and desperate glint in his dark and troubled eyes. He squeezes his eye shut tightly, before surprising her as he captures her mouth with his own hungrily and grips the side of her face as he deepens the kiss. He can feel the hot sensation that is tears prickling behind his closed lids. After what seems like forever, but is not nearly long enough for either Rose or The Doctor, is in fact only a moment or two, Rose breaks the kiss. They rest their foreheads against each other's breathing deeply against each other's mouths, their lips occasionally brushing against the others.

The Doctor knows this will be the last chance he will get to tell her how he truly feels. He has a terrifying feeling that his next regeneration is not going to be in love with Rose and she not with him, at least not at first, or in the way it practically flowed between them right then. He knows that love is mostly likely going to have to grow and develop slowly between them just like it had in the beginning with his ninth self then eventually with him as he was now.

No matter how much those three words truly terrify him he knows he has to say them, knowing he has far too many and will have many more regrets coming his way, that he has no such doubt of. However, he point blank refuses to have this one regret with Rose, refuses to allow that other him outside those doors be the first to kiss and tell her he loves her. No damn way is he going to let that happen, it is more than he can honestly bear or tolerate.

He murmurs against her lips, "This will be the last time I will truly get the chance to tell you how I feel at least whilst looking as I do right now. You will have to forgive me if I do not wish for that man outside on that beach to be the first to kiss you and tell you how he loves you. Because Rose Tyler, I do love you, so very much, that it is killing me to have to let you go, at least for the time being."

He pressed a brief but desperate kiss against her trembling lips before adding, "I envy both him out there and my future self, I envy the fact one if not both of them are going to marry you, make love to you and to father your children as well as eventually grow old with you. They are going to experience what I never can with you, no matter how much I truly and desperately want it."

Rose stifled a sob against his lips before kissing him desperately and then whispering against his lips, "We have twenty minutes before you have to leave, imagine this Doctor, what we can get done within that time." The Doctor's eyes widened before he grabbed her and spun them around briefly before he sat her upon the edge of the console. They then proceeded to kiss fiercely and rip each other's clothes off in a frenzy born of love and desperation.

Outside the TARDIS the blue suited Doctor knew what was happening, had sensed the slight shift in the timeline. He let out a sigh and smiled bitterly to himself, though he would not hold it against either of them. He knew it was a desperate act to be with each other before they had to separate. He would not hold it against the other him, not when he knew he was going to get to experience a life with Rose.

He was going to marry her and father her children, also getting the chance to spend years making love and making memories with Rose. That was something his counter-part would not get to experience, at least not in that body. Before he even had a chance of experiencing even half of what he was going to have, he would have to regenerate again.

He had feeling that The Doctor inside currently making love to Rose would also get the chance to father a child with Rose, but he would never get to watch him or her being born or growing up, at least not with those eyes. No, that honour would be his, which is why he was not holding anything against his counter-part. Besides, he was not married to Rose yet, had no claim over her yet, yet being the operative word. He hoped she was having a moment she could take with her and cherish for always, he genuinely did.

He went over to Donna as he watched Jackie walk over to the other side of the beach nearby most likely trying to get a signal so that she could ring Pete, letting him know that they were going to need transport to get them back to London. He wondered what Pete's reaction would be to him and to the transformation that Rose had undergone.

Donna asked, "What do you suppose is happening in there between them?" He replied, "Donna, what would you be doing if you had twenty minutes to say goodbye to the one you love, twenty minutes, imagine what they could accomplish and say in that amount of time?" Donna fell her eyes widen as he raised an eyebrow shooting her a knowing and suggestive look. She gasped and exclaimed in a loud whisper, "What you think they are seriously getting it on in there?" He replied, "Yeah I do and I don't hold it against either one of them."

Meanwhile back inside of the TARDIS, Rose moaned out aloud as he thrust into her harder and faster and let out a loud grunt before capturing her mouth hungrily with his. He continued to hold her to him as she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her over to the captain's chair still buried deeply inside of her. He sat down with her straddling his thighs and then took hold of her hips and guided her up and down his length as she bounced up and down, watching as her breasts swayed and bounced with her rapid movements.

He rapidly devoted this moment to his memory for later on when he was alone and all he had was his memories of how she looked, smelt, tasted and felt like in his arms and her hot wet heat surrounding his length. The sound that was her cries and whimpers of passion, forever imprinted upon his mind and in his memory as she rode him faster and harder.

The only sound in the TARDIS was the echoing sound of lips meeting and parting hungrily and passionately. The sound of sweat soaked skin hitting against sweat soaked skin repeatedly. Whimpering, moaning, gasping, grunting, growling and constant whispers consisting of I love you and goodbye. Soon Rose and The Doctor sped up their thrusts, her downwards onto him and him upwards into her. They wanted it to last forever, but unfortunately, they could both sense that their time was growing very short. They could sense the walls of the void would be closing soon and that they needed to finish quickly.

The Doctor adjusted their position so that Rose was lying on her back on the captain's chair. He balanced himself by placing one knee on the chair beside her hip and placing his foot of his other side down firmly on the floor as he lifted her hips up off the chair, and spread her legs wide and held them up as he proceeded to pound into her.

Rose had to muffle a scream into her hand, not wanting her mother, Donna, or the other Doctor outside in particular to hear her, not wishing to rub what was happening inside of The TARDIS in his face. He did not deserve that, but she and The Doctor could not help themselves, it was almost as if some driving force was urging them to imprint the smell, taste and touch of the other into their minds.

That was her last thought of the other Doctor as the original pounded into her harder and faster, clearly concentrating his thrusts at a certain angle and speed working towards making her come faster. She moaned out aloud as he reached forward with his left hand to pinch her clit between his thumb and finger as he thrust even deeper. It was with one last pinch and extra hard thrust that sent her over the edge. She could not stifle the scream of pleasure that emitted from her as her orgasm racked throughout her body.

The squeezing of her inner muscles around his length as she continued to come caused him to go over the edge and letting out a loud yell of pleasure. He held her to him as he continued thrusting into her rapidly emptying himself deeply inside of her with each hard jerk of his hips. With one last jerk of his hips against hers he slumped forwards and rested his forehead against hers, kissing her gently as he panted heavily.

It was with heavy hearts that he slipped out of her less than a minute later. Rose felt tears fill her eyes as she feels him leave her, it felt like he had taken something important and comforting when he left her body. She slowly sat up and searched for her clothing as he stood up and searched for his own. Five minutes later, he was just putting back on his tie and she was putting on her leather jacket. She straightened her hair as best as she could whilst he tried to flatten his own hair as best as he could, but it was far too obvious as to what they had been doing, both look flushed and are sweating.

Rose and he exchanged a lingering kiss before Rose said, "Stay in here you don't have to come out and say goodbye again, I will send Donna in after me. The walls will be closing in a few minutes and you have to get out of here before you cannot leave. The last thing you need or want is to be trapped here, particularly with the condition Donna will soon be in."

He leaned forwards and kissed her one last time before he pulled away and said, his voice cracked with grief, "I love you always remember that, and I will wait for you to come back to me even if I won't be as I am right now, even if I don't love you like I do now to begin with." He felt the tears start rapidly filling his eyes again, and knew he would wait until he was alone to let his grief have full rein.

Rose sobbed as she grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him towards her and kisses him hard before pulling back. She says, "I love you to and I will be back in no time at all, just a blink of your eye please remember that." She then ran for the doors not looking back or else she was terrified she would not be able to leave him when she knew she had to.

As she reaches outside, she instantly sees the familiar and much loathed beach. She called out to Donna, "Quickly get in there before it is too late and you both end up trapped here you cannot afford for that to happen." Donna nodded before giving The Doctor a quick hug before running up to Rose and doing the same with her and as she pulled away and ran for the TARDIS she called back over her shoulder, "Take care of and love each other." She then opened the door to the TARDIS, looking over her shoulder one last time to give them a smile of pure sadness before she closes the door behind her.

Seconds later they witness the sound and sight of the TARDIS materializing slowly before disappearing completely out of view, he for the final time and her for the next seventy years. Rose could not prevent the sob that escaped her and The Doctor took her into his arms and held her tightly as she burrowed her face into his chest and continued to weep silently. She was far too overwhelmed with grief to make a single sound that her tears were completely silent.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and The Doctor discuss worry for the other Doctor alone in the other reality. Rose discovers some downsides to her new extra senses during breakfast. The Doctor finally meets Tony, while Rose drops some hints of her transformation to a very peeved Jackie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two. Please let me know if anyone is interested in being a beta reader for this fic. This is the last post until after boxing day.

Pete had informed Jackie that he could not get a Zeppelin to them until morning and had called ahead arranging for them to stay in a nearby hotel. He had booked two rooms, knowing Rose would want to be with The Doctor. He strongly suspected she would need comforting, a sort of comfort he honestly thought her mother could not provide this time.

Jackie had explained as best as she could that The Doctor was coming back with them, only he was not the same Doctor they knew. This one was part human, kind of like a clone of the original. Hearing this had caused Pete to raise a brow in interest, and wondered what this version of The Doctor could possibly be like. He had sounded worried when Jackie told him Rose had passed out whilst on The Doctor's spaceship, and that she had something to tell them.

Rose remained silent as the tears slowly trickled down her cheeks as she tried to process all that had happened in the last forty-eight hours. She snuggled up to The Doctor once inside of the taxi that Jackie had called for after Pete had found the number for her. She had lost and gained so much all in one day so to say she was emotionally wrung out would be the understatement of the century in this or any reality.

The Doctor kissed the top of her head before murmuring quietly into her ear, "I promise it will eventually get better and much easier to cope with." He continued to whisper gently to her, "There will constantly be something for you to do as you become so much more then you ever thought you could be." He added after a brief pause to place another kiss on top of her head, "For example you could go to college and do the exams you missed when you were younger, with your new and larger brain capacity you can become anything you want. You are going to be greater then you have ever been or could have hoped, but in the end it is your choice love, I promise."

Rose smiled slightly as her tears started to slow down to a slow trickle as she realised just how lucky she was. Here was this man sitting there holding and comforting her willing to love her. She knew she just needed some time to come to terms with the loss of the other version of The Doctor. When she had done this, she was sure she would be able to give her love and complete attention to the man holding her so tenderly like he deserved.

Rose remembered him telling her that she would be able to communicate telepathically with him. She closed her eyes and concentrated on gently brushing his mind with her own. She felt him stiffen slightly before completely relaxing and resting his head on top of hers and closed his eyes. He gently brushed against her mind in reply. 'Well, hello there, I was not expecting this so soon' he told her as he chuckled gently.

Rose replied, 'I just needed to feel like I was not alone as it seems so quite inside of my head, so vast like never before.' She paused before continuing, 'I need to talk with you now as it's not something that can wait, nor do I want or need my mom listening either. Can you imagine what her reaction would be if she heard what I am about to discuss with you?' 

He chuckled before he asked, 'Such as?' She replied, 'I know you here and ready to love and start a life with me, and I will be ready and promise I will grab that opportunity with both hands. First, I need to come to terms with the fact I have just had to say goodbye to the other you. By the time I see him again he will literately be about to regenerate, something I am not the least bit looking forward to."

He gave a mental nod and replied, 'I completely understand that you need time to come to terms with what you have had to give up.' Rose sighed and said, 'I appreciate and do understand the fact that I am not the only one who has given something up. You have given up the ability to travel though time and space, but worst of all you have even lost The TARDIS, why do you think I asked him to allow you and Donna to pilot The TARDIS?'

She added, 'You are and you are not him if that actually makes any sense, for example you are him in the sense that you look alike and sound alike, if not a little rougher. You have all his memories, along with everything else that made him who he is.' She continued after pausing to choose her words carefully, 'But you are many things he is not nor could ever be, you are human with one human heart, with only one lifetime to love, meaning you're not going to regenerate.’ 

She sighed tiredly as she went on, ‘It is why he wanted me to go with you he knew you would be able to give me a human version of happily ever after, something which he is unable to do.’ She paused before adding firmly, ’Well I am going to live that human version of happily ever after beyond anything he could ever imagine or wanted for me.' 

She continued, 'We both knew he was going to leave us there on that godforsaken beach, but unfortunately for him we unsettled him by beating him to it. I know I should not enjoy the fact for once we were one step ahead of him, but I do.' The Doctor snorted as she added, 'It got so bloody tedious him making decisions for me without my say so. One can always hope that is not one of the bloody annoying habits you have brought along with you from him.' 

She sounded amused, and there was a noticeable edge of affection in her tone as she added, 'And you have just the right amount of Donna Nobel in you to give you that human edge a spark and gut instinct that he lacks, which makes you better in many ways I am sure he wishes he could be.' She chuckled quietly as she told him already knowing this would amuse him as well. 'I bet her human DNA, her rougher tone and her human gut instincts were not the only traits you inherited from her. Things around you and mom will get damn well hair rising if you have inherited her temper and sense of I take no shit or prisoner's attitude. Do not think for one second that I did not see back on The TARDIS that raised brow or the look you gave her just daring her to say something to you.'

She was right he had to resist the urge to laugh out loudly less they alert Jackie to what they were doing. The woman in question was currently busy talking the ear off the poor driver. He suddenly winced as he thought of the things Donna Noble and Jackie Tyler had in common. They had many things in common in fact, things he wished they did not. Oh, that was not good; he seriously hoped he did not forget to curb that urge around Jackie as the last thing he needed to end up doing was slapping her. Oh yeah, that would go down well, ha, not bloody likely. He could just see it happening which made him cringe even more.

Donna's influence over his temper was not necessarily a good thing when it came to dealing with Jackie Tyler. The woman was a bloody menace, who practically lived to goad and berate him. He swore he would only put up with that woman for Rose's sake, perhaps Pete's as well as he supposed he liked Pete, good man he is. Rose and Jackie were beyond lucky to have him back in their lives, even in the form he is.

Rose caught onto his thoughts and at first had resisted the urge to giggle, but as soon as she caught on to what he truly thought of her parents she was more than a little worried. Oh, bloody hell, he was right, Donna's fieriness against her mother was not a good combination. She made a mental note to talk to her mother, hoping her dad would help her in the not so small task of keeping her mother away from The Doctor when she pushed him too far. Oh damn, it was sure given that she would eventually, as surely as the sun rises and sets and The Doctor was an eccentric and lovable lunatic.

She asked him, 'I know Donna had one hell of fierceness to her from what I gathered from knowing her for long as I did, but do you seriously mean she had a habit of slapping people?' He inwardly snorted and replied in a bland tone, 'Let's just say this if any children we have inherit the Nobel slap on top of the Tyler slap, then I do deeply pity anyone who ends up on the receiving end of their anger.' 

Rose giggled more than a little nervously as she asked, 'What that bad?' He snorted and replied, 'Worse much, much worse, Donna had one hell of an evil slap as did her mother Sylvia. Oh, trust me he knows, he could have told you having been on the receiving end. Hell, even Martha's mother Francine slapped him on one occasion. He could just not get a break, and was always on the receiving end of their anger.' 

Rose inwardly laughed loudly, although she was still somewhat worried as well. She asked between giggles, 'Ooh, do not tell me, let me guess, he opened his mouth and started rambling all kinds of fast and strange, only to realise far too late that whoever was pissed was about to slap him good. I am right I know I am, and it does not honestly surprise me.' 

He inwardly grumbled in reply, 'Not funny, not at all, seriously, he really started to dread and hate meeting the mother's of his companions. It got to the point that he would always brace himself when around Donna or the few times he was around Sylvia. He was always on guard for the next slap to come flying in his direction. Trust me Sylvia Noble was one seriously temperamental and overbearing woman who could’ve possibly given your mother a run for her money in that department.'

What he said next had Rose smirking into his suit jacket, 'That is a trait of his that I also got unfortunately, which leads me to thinking he got off bloody lightly if you want my opinion. He and I no longer have to deal with Sylvia Nobel or Francine Jones or he with Jackie Tyler, though I am not that lucky as I still have you mother to deal with, he is one lucky bastard in that regard he really is.'

Rose buried her face in his jumper and inwardly giggled, knowing she had just witnessed a little of the Donna in him coming out to play. The Doctor never swore, at least not in any language The TARDIS had ever been willing to translate. Usually it had been Gallifreyan and he knowing the old girl would never translate it on his orders swore freely when something went wrong or he did not get his own way.

Rose sighed and finally told him as she felt the taxi pulling up outside the hotel they would be staying at, 'I promise I'll try and keep mum out of your way if any situation likes of which will cause her to goad you occurs. I will talk to both her and dad, I promise I will not let any situation come up that will put you in a bad position if I can help it.' The Doctor nodded his thanks and said out aloud, "Looks like we're here."

The Doctor added for only Rose to hear, 'Oh yeah, and by the way I probably have only lost The TARDIS for the next five or ten years, maybe not even that long. I can accelerate the growing process as soon as I build both you and myself a sonic screwdriver. So it does not matter how many years I will be able to travel in the new TARDIS seeing as I am certain our children will love her.'

Rose stilled against him as she realised just how she and their children were going to get back to the other reality eventually, that being by TARDIS express. She felt delighted at the thought that her children will have a TARDIS of their own, whilst she has adventures with the other Doctor, knowing she would not want to overcrowd her children. Seriously, what child over the age of twenty wanted to travel and live with their parents?

The Doctor reached forwards and opened the door as Jackie finished paying the driver, who clearly looked relieved to be getting rid of her. This alone was enough to cause The Doctor inwardly to smirk at such a notion. He stepped out onto the pavement and held the door open for both Rose and Jackie to get out and join him in front of the hotel. The taxi driver quickly sped away as soon as the door closed. Jackie commented, "Such a nice fellow he was."

The Doctor shook with silent laughter as Jackie walked on ahead of them into the hotel. The Doctor murmured to Rose, "Poor guy could not wait to escape from her, most likely the only reason why he did not tell her to shut the hell up inside of that car was because of her last name. Pretty damn certain even as far out as we currently are your last name still carries some weight."

Rose sighed and nodded as she replied in a low voice, and took his hand in hers, allowing him to gently pull her along into the hotel. "Yeah, it does and can be a blessing in times like this one, but then again it can also be a curse and a complete and utter pain in the ass. You will soon learn that privacy unfortunately is not what it used to be, not like it was back in the other reality." The Doctor nodded as he followed her up to the main reception area.

Jackie was already at the desk checking them in when he and Rose reached her. He watched as Jackie gave her last name, and given instant services soon as the five-letter word had left her mouth. The receptionist spoke in strong accented English, "Sir and Madams, your rooms have already been reserved and in fact are some of our best. We have two king sized suits located on the seventh floor which will hopefully be to your satisfaction."

She handed Jackie two fancy brass coloured keys that had fancy little tags with the room number on attached. "Rooms 5585 and 5586 have already been prepared, and Mr. Tyler has asked me to inform you that a zeppelin has been arranged to take you back home to London at 6.30 am tomorrow morning." She added in the usual and annoying professional and suck up tone used when dealing with people of money and influence, "Please do not hesitate to ring reception if there is a problem or ring room service." She finally concluded, "Finally thank you for choosing us as your choice of hotel please do enjoy your stay with us."

The other three nodded before Jackie turned to face Rose and The Doctor and said, "Here, you two are obviously in the room next door to me, which are both king size, so no doubt they will be overly large and comfortable." She handed the key to Rose and sighed as she rolled her eyes and then turned on her heel and made her way towards the elevator.

The Doctor frowned and asked, "What's the matter with her?" Rose took his hand and squeezed it as they followed her mother and replied, "Mom, she still is not used to having so much money at her disposal. She gets uncomfortable, remembering where it is she came from and how she got to be here right now, living this different and more vibrant lifestyle whenever she is confronted with something overly extravagant. She'll get used to it eventually, loves dad too much not to." The Doctor nodded silently as he allowed Rose to pull him along and into the elevator along with Jackie.

The Doctor and Rose were wake after only four hours sleep, which Rose found she appreciated knowing she would now be able to accomplish more than she had been able in the past. She did not require a full eight hours sleep to function anymore; in fact, she only needed half of that now. She even felt more refreshed with only four hours sleep then she ever had with the full-required eight before her transformation.

The Doctor explained that she would not need near as much sleep as she did before, that she would most likely need four hours a night as would he. But then again he was not a hundred percent certain as they needed to spend more time getting used to different routines before they could properly know for sure. Considering he now had a human heart and lifespan might play a part in him needing more sleep than his full Time Lord self.

He explained to Rose that his full Time Lord self barely needed four hours a month to function properly. Rose had smirked at hearing this and had quipped, "Ha and he said he never slept at all, apparently he did, though I never saw him sleep, except for that one time after he regenerated." The Doctor told her, "He hated to sleep Rose, nine especially after the Time War. He would not sleep until he was to the point of being dead on his feet, only then would he risk it, even then the nightmares would always come. After he regenerated it was not so bad, that he managed two hours a month, although occasionally the nightmares would come, particularly after a bad day or month."

Rose sighed sadly and said, "Loosing Donna and travelling alone will make it bad again, meaning things will surely go to hell once he hears that blasted prophecy. I wish he did not have to know, but he has to hear it, it is a fixed point. If only it wasn't, if only it was not going to seriously screw him over again, seriously why the hell can't he get a break for once?"

She suddenly looked even more troubled, something The Doctor instantly noticed and asked her, "What else is the matter Rose?" Rose replied, "The whole situation is truly going to go down the proverbial shitter as soon as he is told of the prophecy foretelling of his own death. He will be told that his song will be ending very soon, that he will knock a total of four times, I have no idea who he is supposed to be."

Rose let out a tiered and weary sigh as she added, "I saw something in his timeline before I left, saw the different outcomes of each possible timeline, each and everyone ended similarly. In short the outcome is him screwing the hell around with one particular fixed point in time, which under no circumstances should have been altered." She added at his worried glance, "He is going to go too far and regret it no matter what. His sanity will surely be tested and he is not by any means going to be in a good place by the time he regenerates."

She looked somewhat exasperated as she concluded in a worried yet annoyed tone, "The trouble is that no one is going to be there to stop him, to pull him back, to tell him no, to back the hell up whilst is already ahead. The idiot acts first and asks questions later, which is not necessarily a good thing when you take into consideration some of the deep and highly dangerous shit he manages to get himself into on a regular basis like damn clockwork."

The Doctor let out a tiered sigh and shot her a knowing look, knew all too well, he after all was the same, was he. He asked, "Which fixed point does he mess around with?" Rose replied, "I'll give you several clues, the other five don't count you'll have it from the first clue, which is Captain Adelaide Brooke. The next ones are; Bowie base, Mars, water supply infected by some kind of alien parasite, and the date and year will be November 21st 2059."

The Doctor moaned and cursed as he covered his face with his hands and growled quietly, "Jesus H Christ that bloody idiot, all are supposed to die on that base, meaning he is going to save people who are supposed to be dead. He is going to take away their freedom of choice, make it so their sacrifices will seem like they're all for nothing."

Rose added, "The crew are supposed to stay back and die on the base, sacrifice themselves to prevent the infection from ever reaching the Earth. Something is going to happen, something that will shake The Doctor's world to its very core. I have a feeling that something is in fact someone by the name of Captain Adelaide Brooke."

The Doctor closed his eyes and searched through the timelines for the event in question before he opened his eyes and replied, "Nothing has changed yet, although I don't doubt we will both know the very second he starts to change that time line. I am still attuned to the events of the other reality as are you I suspect, regardless that the walls around the barriers are currently closed off." 

Rose nodded and replied, "I don't think we will ever quite be as attuned to this reality compared to our original." The Doctor added, "You were born in that reality and lived there for the first twenty years of your life, while I was also born in that reality. We will most likely be only able to see the timelines of say your parents and little brother and of course any children we have, and maybe a few friends if we know them well enough."

He raised an eyebrow and said, "Speaking of children, I know what happened during the last twenty minutes you spent with him inside of the TARDIS, or at least an inkling of what occurred. I felt the time lines shifting slightly, I guess compensating for the changes that occurred." He added as soon as he felt her stiffen beside him. "I do not hold it against either him or you." He continued at her look of disbelief, "Rose, I have no claim over you yet, you are not my wife yet, yet being the main keyword here.” 

He paused before adding, “Honestly I get it, what happened between you and he was only natural, you were saying goodbye to each other for the next seven decades." He paused before continuing, "At the end of those seven decades, at which point you and he are not going to be the same people, literately in his case." He concluded, "I don't begrudge him whatever he could have or has left with you seeing as I am going to get to spend my version of forever with you, marry you and getting to watch you as your pregnant heavily and beautifully rounded with my children. I most likely will also get to watch his children being born and growing up alongside my own."

Rose frowned and asked, "Wait a minute, what do you mean by saying watching his children, I am never going to get the chance to have children with him, at least not with that regeneration?" The Doctor raised a brow and asked archly, "Are you so certain of that fact Rose Tyler?" The Doctor smirked and said, "Close your eyes and dig deep into the new knowledge you have stored in that newly large noggin of yours. Then look up on the subject of what male Gallifreyan's have the ability to consciously control during the mating process."

Rose did as told, closed her eyes, and searched for the information she was looking for. Her eyes snapped open in shock when she had her answer and turned to look at The Doctor incredulously, who was smirking at her knowingly. He nodded and drawled, "What have you learned Rose Tyler?" Rose swallowed hard and replied, "Male Gallifreyan's can consciously control whether they want to produce or not as well as decide how many."

His smirked even wider as he commented in a mocking tone, "Oh yes and Mr. hot shot full blood Time Lord is in the process of having to say goodbye to the woman he loves. And knows he is going to have to give her up for the next seven decades to a man who is going to get to spend a human happily ever after with her, something he is not able to do." He added, "He is going to be feeling pretty damn well possessive, not to forget to mention defensive and jealous. He is going to want to leave his mark behind as a lasting reminder to the other man, that man being, me. It is like a dog on Earth pissing up against a tree marking its territory."

Rose could not help but snort and shake her head at his last remark. She audibly sighed as he went on, "Think about it Rose, he is bound to have been feeling more than a slight edge of panic, realising his time was about to be cut very short with you, at least in that body. So at the last second before he ejaculates into you he decides that he is going to leave behind an everlasting little gift and reminder."

Rose asked, "How can you know for sure that was what he was doing?" He replied, "Rose, I am him in every way that counts, I know how he thinks and ticks, it is how I do, well, at least the side of me that is not purely Donna Noble that is." He concluded, "If I were you I would brace myself to find out I am pregnant, which we should know as soon as you miss you next period, that's if you do miss it this month, which means you may have to wait until the following month and skip that period to know for certain."

He suddenly smirks already knowing what he says next will not please her in the least for obvious reasons, and comments in an off handed tone, "As you know from the information you received during your change that a Gallifreyan pregnancy lasts a full thirteen months." Rose grimaced and said, "Christ thirteen months that is just beyond cruel in my opinion.” She paused to mutter in pure dripping sarcasm. “Oh and here I was thinking nine months was bad enough, but oh no apparently four extra months tacked on top is now going to be the required standard as far as any of my pregnancies are concerned. Brilliant, just bloody brilliant that is."

The Doctor smirked and said, "Nine months for the body, features and inner plumbing to develop and a further three months for the biological process needed to enable him or her to regenerate, while a final month is needed for that Time Lord brain of theirs to start to develop." He concluded, "As I am sure you are aware of now that a Gallifreyan brain develops the older he or she gets. Full brain development is not competed until they regenerate for the first time, which is also when they receive their second heart as well, as I told you earlier."

Rose asked, "How old was he when he regenerated for the first time?" He replied, "He looked as if he was about ninety by earth standards, old as a two hundred and fifty earth years during the time he regenerated for the first time. He literately looked every inch the grandfather he was at the time." Rose chuckled at hearing the last part and wishing she could have seen and met him when he looked like that.

Rose sighed as she came out of her thoughts and searched her senses and said, "We've been talking for hours, Doctor, it is already around three and the Zeppelin arrives a six thirty." The Doctor nodded and said, "Why don't you go and shower while I ring room service and get us some breakfast." Rose nodded and replied as she headed for the bathroom, "You can use it once I am done, though I do wish I had a fresh set of clothing to change into afterwards." The Doctor nodded as he made his way over to the telephone near to the left hand side of the bed.

He called out to Rose as she turned the corner, "Take your time and I'll ask them to have it brought up around four thirty." Rose called over the sound of the running water of the shower, "Okay, that sounds great, give me half an hour in here, any longer and I might not want to leave this bathroom it is gorgeous." The Doctor chuckled and shook his head as he picked up the receiver and dialled for room service.

Forty-five minutes later Rose exited the bathroom as steam bellowed out of the door in her wake. She was dressed back in her clothes from before, which she did not please her in the least. Her face was fresh and free of all makeup as she twisted a white fluffy towel around her head like a turban. She looked more comfortable now that she was clean though she could not help but think putting back on the same clothes after showering was defeating the entire point of showering to begin with.

"Rose Tyler forty five minutes is by no means thirty minutes not by a long stretch" The Doctor commented in an amused singsong tone. He knew she would not have been able to resist the pull of the bathrooms luxuriousness and he of course had been correct. Seriously what woman did not take ages in the bathroom, particularly if it was as luxurious as he suspected the one Rose had just been in was. He briefly wondered if the Donna in him would end up giving him a similar habit, hopefully the much larger part of him that made him purely The Doctor would be dominative enough to counteract that.

Rose rolled her eyes and quipped in a singsong tone in return, "Like I said, gorgeous bathroom, gorgeous bathroom that had a large and roomy shower in it, said large and roomy shower had nice hot water in it." She paused and her tone sobered as she concluded, "Water that helped me wash away what felt like the entire void, accompanied by The Crucible and a finally several of month's worth of dimension cannon jumping and filth from my person."

The Doctor could not help but also sober at that, knowing Rose had been though hell and back trying to find her way back to the other reality to his Time Lord counter-part. He could well imagine it had been everything imaginable, except for pleasant. He truly took in the sight that was Rose since he had gotten her back and noticed that she looked thinner than he ever remembered her being, yet still just as curvy as always. Her hair he noted reached her shoulders and now much darker and natural blond colour that in his opinion looked incredible against her skin tone.

However, it was her eyes and posture that really made him pause as they screamed of knowledge and weariness that no regular human of Rose's age had any right possessing. It was not just her recent transformation either that could be seen as clear as day. No, there was a cold and hard worldliness, which was very telling of what Rose had endured since the horrific battle of Canary Wharf. It had clearly not been easy had certainly not been all laughter or wine and roses.

The Doctor sighed as he stood and told her, "Its 3:50 Rose, I'll be out at 4:15, just in time for room service to deliver breakfast." Rose nodded and replied as he headed for the bathroom, "There is still plenty of hot water left." The Doctor called out sarcastically over his shoulder just as he closed the door behind him, "Ha, how shocking considering it is you we're talking about here." Rose rolled her eyes and preceded to towel dry her hair.

Twenty-five minutes later The Doctor exited the bathroom dressed back in his jumper and suit trousers. His hair was still wet and flat on his head. A towel identical to the one Rose had been drying her hair with was draped around his neck. He was still bare footed, something Rose only got to witness once or twice with the other Doctor.

Rose noted he needed to shave and had to admit if only to herself that she liked how he looked with facial hair, it made him look slightly older and gave him more of a hardened and even sexier appearance. Unfortunately, The Doctor was not a fan of facial hair, particularly on himself. She had only ever seen The Doctor with facial hair when they spent time trapped as prisoners for days at a time before The Doctor had figured out a way for them to escape in one piece. Naturally, when held prisoner for several days at a time meant shaving was the last thing on The Doctor's mind. That was the only consolation Rose could ever find during those times.

Rose also noted that this Doctor's facial hair had more ginger then brown, whereas the other Doctor had more brown then ginger. The Doctor had always had somewhat of a gingery tint to his facial hair, but Rose supposed the fact this Doctor had more ginger then brown in his beard was all due to being created with a lot of Donna in him.

Rose could always remember him complaining about how he wanted a head full of ginger hair, not just the slight hint of ginger whenever he needed to shave. He was not too keen on the idea of having to go unshaven just to be even the slightest bit ginger thank you very much. He would not let his personal hygiene go to hell no matter how badly he wished to be ginger.

Just as he lifted the towel to his hair, they heard a knock on the door, which was either room service or Jackie. Both seriously hopped it was the former as both were starving and would sooner have a full stomach before having to deal with Jackie Tyler. Rose looked pointedly up at The Doctor, who rolled his eyes and shot her a half amused and half-exasperated glance, knowing that she had no intentions whatsoever of moving from her perch at the end of the bed.

He made his way towards the door, but not before throwing his towel at her and hitting her smack right in the face. Rose's eyes narrowed, a dangerous, yet playful glint having entered her hazel green tinted orbs. She drawled, "Oh, so that's how it is, is it." The Doctor merely laughed quietly as he quickly made his way towards the door before Rose could retaliate against him.

The Doctor could not help the sigh of sheer bloody relief that escaped passed his barely parted lips at the sight of one of the hotels porters, who had a trolley full of what he had ordered for breakfast. Rose quietly snorted from her perch at the end of the bed, having caught that sigh due to her newly enhanced hearing. She knew the source and the reason behind that sigh of evident relief. Not that she could honestly blame him, she too was also starving and not quite ready to deal with her mother either just yet.

The porter informed The Doctor that all been taken care of and that Pete had already stated the bill was to be sent to him. The Doctor nodded as he stood to one side to allow the other man to wheel in the trolley. Once he had wheeled it in he left it in the living room near the dining table, and nodded to both Rose and The Doctor wishing them a great breakfast and then he was gone closing the door behind him.

Rose entered the room, taking note of the contents of the trolley, and felt a small smile curve the corners of her lips at the sight of the small blood red rose placed in a small glass filled halfway with water. Rose smirked and quipped, "Alright Doctor, I will make a deal with you, if and only if that rose has come with food that not only do I like, but is not just made up of bananas then I may consider not retaliating against you for the towel you oh so graciously threw in my face."

The Doctor laughed and gestured to trolley as he replied, "Yeah, you'll find that there are some bananas, but also there are melon chunks, strawberries and mangos seeing as I have a craving for them; it must be the Donna in me. The other me he hated melon, mangos and strawberries, mangos in particular." Rose smiled and replied as she lifted a silver lid off one of the plates, "Yeah, I remember how he practically looked at me and acted like I had mortally wounded or betrayed him when he caught me eating strawberries one time during my travels in the TARDIS with him as I am certain you remember."

The Doctor nodded and grinned smugly to himself as he watched her beam in silent satisfaction at the sight of the two tall stacks of large circular shaped pancakes, which were a gorgeous pale golden brown colour. He wondered which plastic bottle she would choose the golden syrup or the chocolate sauce, though he knew he would be choosing the golden syrup to drizzle over his pancakes. He eyed all the other things on the trolley wondering what to eat first as he lifted up one of the other lids.

Rose asked, "So I take it I am right in assuming there are no pears that the other Doctor's hatred has carried over to you too?" The Doctor cringed in disgust and said, "Naturally, I still think pears are the most repulsive fruit ever discovered." He added, "Besides this version of me especially was never going to like pears, considering Donna hated them to, meaning I have double the dose of hatred. So naturally, I and pears were just never meant to co-exist peacefully." He concluded, “Oh and just so we’re clear his and my hatred of pears is not strictly drawn to this regeneration, no it is a lifelong hatred as far back as his academy days in his original body, so we’re talking about more than a nine century long hatred.”

This caused Rose to laugh and shake her head at the thought of him hating pears even more so than he had before, was that even possible. Oh and the fact this had been going on for centuries had her asking, “Do you think it will ever go away, and will any of our children have that hatred?” The Doctor nodded as he replied, “Oh yes, I do not doubt that at least one of them if not all of them will despise pears.” He added asking, “As for him ever liking pears, well, ten bodies, eleven if you include me, honestly do you think after all this time that trend will stop?” Rose snorted incredulously in reply as she shook her head.

Rose took note of the bowl of fresh whipped cream, along with the bowl of cut up strawberries, mangos, melon chunks and, as expected, banana chunks The Doctor had just revealed. The sight of the bananas and his evident revulsion at just the mention of pears more than told Rose this man was without any doubt still The Doctor. She really loved the idea that this Doctor liked both strawberries and mangos, meaning she would not be receiving looks of disgust and betrayal as she ate her breakfast, which in her opinion was always a plus.

There were two plates full of bacon, sausages, scrambled eggs, tomatoes, mushrooms, hash browns, black pudding and beans, which came with a stack of six-buttered toast. Rose took note that there was a jar of both strawberry jam and marmalade to spread on the toast. The marmalade and jam being other tell tale signs of who this man definitely was much to her amusement. Finally, two tall glasses of freshly squeezed orange juice with no pulp, a large pot of tea, a small jug of milk and a small bowl of sugar finished the whole order. Oh yes, this Doctor definitely knew how to order her kind of breakfast.

Rose reached forward and took a sausage off one of the plates and bites into it happily, moaning just as happily at the taste that hit her new extra sensitive taste buds. "Oh, that is totally insane; the burst of flavours have never affected me like this before" she remarked around a piece of sausage. She added flushing slightly, "Why did you not mention this before Doctor? Thank God, it was just you here with me this time. That is going to be so embarrassing in public and at Tyler dinner parties and functions if I do not learn to curb that reaction."

The Doctor chuckled quietly as he replied, "Humans have over 10000 taste buds, whereas Gallifreyan's have over double that as you full well know Rose. Not to forget to mention all Gallifreyan senses are more potent than humans by at least a hundred times more, why do you think he always ranted and raved about bananas and marmalade and edible ball bearings?"

He was still smirking as he reached for the jar of marmalade and screwed the lid off and went to stick a finger in its sticky goodness, only for her immediately to stop him before he could commit such a filthy deed. Rose reached out and smacked his hand as she scolded him and moved the jar far out of his reach, "Stop that!"

She added rolling her eyes, "Ever in doubt of exactly who you are, all you had to go and do was stick your fingers in a jar of marmalade, marmalade I would like to try without your fingers having been messing around in it." She wrinkled her nose and concluded, "The fact you have this disgusting habit of licking your fingers clean then putting them back in the jar bugs the hell out of me, not forgetting to mention leaving very little to be desired Doctor, it should be made criminal in my opinion."

She sighed as she grabbed a slice of toast and a knife before she dipped the knife into the jar and proceeded to spread a thick layer of the sticky substance over the surface of the toasted bread. She then grabbed a couple a chunks of banana to finish, which she placed on top of the thickly spread marmalade and handed over the sweet toasted concoction to a pouting Doctor, who continued to pout even as he took the sticky and sweet treat from her.

Rose shook her head and said, "Oh no, no, you are not going to look at me like that." She added as she took one of the plates stacked with pancakes, picked up the bottle of golden syrup and drizzled some over the pancakes. "I'll tell you what we are going to do once we get back to London we are going shopping for groceries." She picked up some strawberries, melon, mango and banana chucks and put them on the plate beside the stack, followed by a large dollop of cream. She then picked up her knife and fork and cut though her stack of pancakes. "I am going to buy two jars of marmalade than I am going to label yours and put your name on it," she concluded firmly.

The Doctor shot her a look before grumbling as he bit into the toast in his hand, knowing she meant what she said, that she really would label a jar just for him alone. He inwardly chuckled, knowing life for the next seven decades were going to be extra interesting once they married and had children. He hoped those children would get his and the other Doctor's habit of putting their fingers in the jar. He knew Rose would be beyond annoyed, but then again his Rose always looked breathtaking when angry at him.

After filling up on everything sent on the trolley Rose and The Doctor finished putting on all of their clothing and shoes. Rose searched her new time sense checking for the time it was literately like having an inner clock Rose loved it. "Its 6:15 and mom should be knocking anytime now", Rose informed The Doctor. Sure enough less than twenty seconds later, there came a knock on the door. Rose smirked in The Doctor's direction and commented lightly, "I can now honestly see why both your previous selves enjoyed showing off with that rather nice little trick."

The Doctor chuckled and shook his head as Rose called out, "Coming mom." They both heard Jackie splutter on the other side of the door and heard her say, "How on earth did she bloody know it was me?" Rose and The Doctor exchanged an amused glance before making a quick scan of the room, checking that they left nothing behind. They then made their way to the door, Rose opening it to reveal a tiered looking Jackie.

Jackie asked, "How did you know it was me knocking? It could've been one the staff of the hotel informing you that the zeppelin is arriving in less than fifteen minutes on the roof." Rose chuckled as The Doctor closed the door behind her following both Tyler women down the hallway. Rose replied as they continued to walk along, "It has to do with why I passed out in the TARDIS, I'll explain tomorrow when The Doctor and I come to visit you, Dad and Tony. Dad still needs to provide The Doctor with legal documents and an identity as well as medical records, as obviously he's not going to get very far without the correct credentials."

Jackie asked as they entered the lobby heading for the reception to hand in the keys to the rooms, "And what exactly do you and he plan on doing today once you get back to London?" She handed her key to the receptionist, as did Rose. "I'll tell you once we're on the zeppelin" was Rose's reply and Jackie nodded and turned to face the receptionist.

The woman informed them, "I received notice a moment ago telling me the zeppelin taking you back to London has just landed on the roof. One of the bellboys shall lead you up there." She gestured for the nearby bellhop, who walked over to them and the receptionist. Rose noted that he looked as old as she did and had dark hair. "Can you please lead the Tyler's up to the roof where their zeppelin is waiting for them?"

The receptionist said before they left with the bellhop, "Goodbye and thank you for staying with us we hoped you enjoyed your stay and everything was satisfactory, and that you will see fit to stay with us again. Do have a save journey home and once again thank you for your most valued custom." Jackie nodded said, "Yes, thank you I will be sure to inform my husband of the excellent service." She then followed Rose and The Doctor and the bellhop who was leading them away.

She noticed the raised brow The Doctor was eyeing with, "What?" she asked defensively. The Doctor just shook his head and replied quietly so that only Rose and Jackie could hear and not the bellhop. "Nothing really, just thinking how far you've come since the Powell Estate, think of what your old gossiping neighbours would say if they could see you now Jackie Tyler." Jackie could not help but smirk as she imagined exactly what he had suggested. She replied happily, "Ah, happy days Doctor, truly happy days, happier than I ever thought possible back then during those earlier days." Rose and The Doctor chuckled at hearing this and continued to follow the bellhop.

When they reached the landing pad on the roof of the hotel, they instantly saw the zeppelin had indeed arrived. The Doctor linked to Rose and asked her, 'These instead of aeroplanes I take it? Please tell me I am wrong as constant travel at a long distance in these things looks beyond awful.' Rose shook her head and replied, 'No, this reality does have aeroplanes, it is just dad owns his own private zeppelin, and even a company jet, which both comes in handy at short notice when an aeroplane is not an option.’ 

She paused to grimace and commented knowingly, ‘Oh yeah, and you would be right about the zeppelin, it does end up being a bloody awful way to travel. We obviously don't have zeppelins back in the other reality so it is somewhat of a shock to the system when travelling on one at first until you’re more accustomed to them.'

The Doctor nodded and followed Rose and Jackie onto the landing pad. He allowed the two Tyler women to board before him, then climbed in after them, and grimaced faintly when he heard the door close firmly shut behind him. He was not looking forward to spending gods knows how many hours in what he considered to be a confined space with one Jackie Tyler without any means of escape, least not without the certainty of plunging to ones very horrific and rather quite messy death.

He inwardly cringed at the very thought of what could possibly come out of the older woman's mouth, something that would no doubt kick off the Donna in him. Seriously the woman in his opinion had no verbal filter, absolute no tact of any description whatsoever from what he knew of Jackie Tyler since meeting her and his memories of the woman attested to such, oh didn't they just.

He quickly asked Rose through their link, 'For the love of bloody god Rose please start up a conversation before your mother has the chance. I swear I don't think I could endure it the whole trip, however long that might be.' Rose inwardly let out a giggle and asked incredulously, 'Like what for example?' The Doctor watched as Jackie opened her mouth to start talking, before he could give Rose any suggestions of what topic of conversation to start, he panicked and quickly spoke up and asked Rose out aloud, "So Rose what is on the agenda for when we reach London?"

Rose eyed him knowingly and inwardly laughed so only he could hear her. She replied out loud, "Well, first thing first we go grocery shopping as we need food supplies; I've not stocked up the cupboards or the fridge and freezer in the last couple of weeks. I have been far too busy with taking care of work and I don't think I need to state the more than obvious as to what that work entailed." The Doctor shook his head a knowing look in his eyes.

Rose added, "It is important that I take you with me to get the groceries as I know there are certain things you like to eat, which we'll have to double stock up on, like for example, marmalade and bananas. As I said during breakfast, you'll be getting your own jar as we all know what you tend to do, for example your disgusting habit of placing your fingers in your mouth then back into the marmalade."

Jackie grimaced and added in her own two cents, "Christ all mighty, I remember that and used to want to slap him so bad for that at first, that's until I gave in and decided to get several jars in for when you came to visit. I used to hide one jar where I knew he would not bother to look. It was the only way I would get the chance to have any without his fingers and mouth having been anywhere near it." Rose snorted and shook her head and said, "You might want to consider taking that up again, both you and dad, now that he's with us you'll have to cater to his antics again." 

Jackie groused and replied, "Of course, I wouldn't expect anything less, especially from him and knowing of that filthy habit of his like I do." The Doctor snorted and rolled his eyes and remarked blandly, "In that case if that's how you feel then you can also get some strawberries, melon and mangos as well as bananas for when I come to visit. It may just be what keeps me from invading your marmalade jar with my fingers and mouth." 

Jackie nodded and replied, "Fine, if it works in keeping you the bloody hell from the marmalade I am willing purchase the whole blasted fruit section, anything to not have your fingers in your mouth then into the marmalade. Both Pete and Tony love marmalade and something tells me neither would be too appreciative of your habit."

Before The Doctor could have the chance to retaliate, Rose quickly spoke up, "Anyway, once that is out of the way we need to go shopping for a new wardrobe for you, you can't just go around in the same suit, jumper and converse no matter how I know you will attempt to do just that. You need a vast variety of choice in your wardrobe Doctor." She added at his frown, "You're going to need clothing for different occasions and will be expected to buy a couple of tuxedos, along with casual suits and formal ones. You'll need casual clothing and semi-formal clothing as well as buying new underwear and nightwear."

She paused before adding, "Plus you're going to need toiletries, such as a razor, shaving foam, a tooth brush and paste. Finally, if you are going to maintain your hair like it currently is then you will need to buy the products to style it. There are so many different kinds available that we need to find the product that suits you."

She paused before saying, "You are also going to have to arrange your wardrobe around what career you're going to choose.” She concluded, "You'll need work clothes, party and dinner clothes as well as casual clothing, like jeans, sweaters and t shirts. Surely there must be enough Donna in your personality that you won't mind too much over occasionally getting out of that suit and converses and trying something different."

The Doctor looked down first at his converse followed by his suit and asked slightly defensive, "What's the matter with my suit and converse, I thought you liked them on me?" Rose shook her head and replied, "I do, I love them on you, but the point of the matter is that you can't be seen or go to work in the same suit and shoes every day. People, shallow mindless people will make comments that will surely set off the part of your personality that is the Donna in you."

She added, "Plus like I said the Tyler's are more in the public eye here, the press will scrutinize your every move. What you say, how you act, where you shop, what you eat and what you wear. I know it sounds ridiculous and truly beyond god awfully shallow, but that unfortunately is how life for us now is." She concluded, "Never think I am ashamed of you because nothing you do is ever going to make me feel as such towards you never ever please believe that. I only tell you all of this and advise you because I do not wish for you to be ridiculed by the press and upper-class society as they can truly be shallow and vicious snobby bastards."

The Doctor leaned back in his seat and silently nodded, knowing that Rose only had his best of interests at heart, regardless of how the very thought of having to wear clothing he usually did not bugged the shit out of him. He would do it for Rose, not wanting to embarrass her or made fun of, he knew she was right about certain things being all it took to set the Donna off in him.

He looked up when Jackie said, "If it gives you more of an incentive to wear a different suit then you can buy suits with pinstripes on them, which come in all colours in both casual and formal. If pinstripe is what you like then I'll have talk to Pete, I am sure he can find a tailor willing to cater to you." She eyed the Doctor and nodded as she added, "Yes, I can see that pinstripe goes nicely with your tall and slim build."

She paused as she continued to eye The Doctor before nodding and adding, "I was thinking maybe slightly darker colours, say brown and black, you always did somehow manage to look good in brown something I still have no idea how you pulled it off but you did. We could even get you a blue suit, but in a darker shade then what your currently wearing, maybe navy."

She also added eyeing The Doctor even more, "Maybe if you like we could see if we can have a coat made like that long tan suede one. It looked stylish enough as well as practical enough to keep you warm, Doctor. We could get one in grey, brown and in black and have a different coloured lining in each coat. We could have it custom made for you, as surely you will be able to tell a tailor what you want and to combine what colour coat and lining you want. Unfortunately, it won't ever be the original, but it will be better than having to be without one."

Both The Doctor and Rose looked beyond surprised, surprised that it was Jackie who had suggested such a thing. The Doctor despite himself could not help but feel a stab of sudden warmth and gratitude towards the older Tyler woman. Wonders never ceased he noted in amusement, maybe getting along with Jackie some of the time was a possibility, if not always. He did not hold out any hope of Jackie and him ever truly ceasing verbal fire against the other on a permanent basis.

Jackie suddenly shot a sly look in her daughter's direction and murmured quietly enough for only Rose and The Doctor to hear, "Imagine what his backside and those legs of his are going to look like encased in a nice pair of form-fitting jeans or slacks." Rose half gasped and half laughed in disbelief, while The Doctor snorted and drawled, "Had no idea you had your eye on my backside that closely, Jackie Tyler, ha should have bloody well known, you did after all hit on him in both his ninth and this body."

He surprised both Rose and Jackie with his reaction, Jackie more so then Rose. Rose knew that was the Donna in him coming out to play, something that always entertained her when the Donna in him would practically shine out of him. Jackie on the other hand had expected him to blush like a stuttering fool, but no this version of the Doctor seemed to have a sense and brand of humour that the other one lacked and suddenly realised things could very well get interesting.

As soon as they had all calmed Jackie asked The Doctor, "So what career do you plan on doing?" The Doctor replied, "I was thinking science, but I am still deciding on which area, I am caught between Quantum and Nuclear. I might as well make the title of Doctor useful for once, and put those PHD’s I gained over the centuries to good use.” He paused and added blandly, “Yes I do actually have more than one PHD Rose. Seriously he has more than nine centuries of living under his belt, that tile is earned and not self given thank you very much.” 

He paused as Rose smirked and rolled her eyes at him. He concluded, "As for what I plan to do besides that, perhaps work occasionally for Torchwood as a consultant, maybe I'll go out on a field assignment occasionally. I will not work at Torchwood full time Rose. Torchwood is not my idea of a dream career, there is too much history there regardless of the reality or who is in charge."

Rose nodded in understanding before she said, "I figured that might be the case.” She paused before adding, “Also with that brain of yours being the size it is I figured normal high school science is beneath your talents and knowledge Doctor. You need to sink your teeth into the more complicated areas, which I strongly suspect you will enjoy the experimental side of those career paths you mentioned." The Doctor nodded and replied around a small smile, "True."

He suddenly looked serious as he asked, "Speaking of a much larger brain capacity, what do you plan on doing now you have been provided the genius smarts?" Jackie's eyes widened and asked quietly, "Genius smarts?" The Doctor nodded and replied, "Yes, it is to do with what happened in The TARDIS, that's all I can tell you until tomorrow when we come to visit you and Pete."

Jackie nodded reluctantly before asking, "Tell me at least what she could do now, as I have always wanted her to do more, as I know our Rose is worth so much more then working in a shop or chasing after aliens for the rest of her life?" The Doctor leaned forwards and murmured to Jackie, "Anything she damn well pleases, anything, a teacher, a scientist, Doctor, surgeon, you name it, she could do it if she so wished it. She could take on several different careers and have no problem keeping up and I suspect she would even surpass her instructors in the intelligence department."

Jackie's eyes had grown just a little wider each time he mentioned a different career that her Rose now had the intelligence to learn. Anything if she so wished it, multiple careers, and more intelligent than the instructors. All of that went though Jackie's mind as she eyed her daughter in a sudden new light, which made Rose blush and shift uncomfortably under her mother's intense gaze.

The Doctor asked Rose, "What would you like to do, Rose?" Rose cleared her throat and replied, "First I want to finish school, want to get my GCSES and A Levels or least the equivalent in this reality. Then decided what career path I wish to take, and go to university. I want to help others, want to be able to save lives." The Doctor grinned at her and said in delight, "Doctor Rose Marion Tyler, ah, such a lovely ring to it." Jackie snapped out of her stunned stupor and beamed and said, "He is right sweetheart it does have a lovely ring to it and I would be so proud no matter what you decide to become."

For the rest of the journey they continued to talk among themselves.

Pete met them at a private landing strip in just a little less than seven hours later, Tony along for the ride. The little boy in question was looking forward to meeting The Doctor he had heard so much about in all of his big sisters bedtime stories. He had no idea how many new stories he would learn of in the years to come from The Doctor, seriously who better to tell such awe inspiring adventures then the very man they were about.

Pete held on securely to his son's small hand in his much larger one as the Zeppelin slowly started to descend towards the tarmac covered ground. He knew not only his wife and daughter had returned, they had brought a version of The Doctor with them, that he was waiting with anticipation to meet. Wondering all the while whether he would be able to recognise the same man he had met during the attack of the Cybermen and Lumic Industries and during the battle at Canary Wharf in the other reality.

He took a deep breath as he watched his wife came down the steps from the Zeppelin first, followed by Rose then finally the man he had not seen in almost five years. He instantly noticed that this man looked somewhat older then he remembered, but not by much. He noted he was dressed in a blue and not a brown suit like the one he met first. He also noted that he wore neither a shirt nor a tie, but instead a maroon jumper. This made him stand out from the man he first met, a part from that he looked exactly like The Doctor he remembered.

A few moments later, he greeted his wife, who gave him a brief yet warm kiss before moving on to give their son a hug and a kiss on his cheek. Then he received a hug and a kiss on the cheek from Rose, who said, "Thanks for sending the Zeppelin to get us, dad." Pete chuckled and kissed her gently on the forehead and told her warmly, "Of course, can't have you and your mom or The Doctor stranded in Norway of all places now can we."

As soon as he pulled away from his daughter, he held out his hand to The Doctor and said as The Doctor shook his hand in a firm grip, "Great to see you again Doctor, so I hear you're staying on for the long haul this time around." The Doctor chuckled briefly and caused Pete to falter slightly as he noticed the undeniably rougher edge to his accent and voice that the other Doctor definitely did not have. "Yeah, great to see you to Pete, and I am definitely here for the long haul this time and there will be no getting rid of me."

The Doctor raised a brow when he saw Pete falter slightly and asked, "Is something the matter, you suddenly have the most peculiar expression on your face?" Pete let go of The Doctor's hand and cleared his throat before saying, "Sorry, no offence, but your tone and accent seem somewhat rougher then I remember, Jacks did warm me about that, but I honestly didn't expect that, it is a little disconcerting is all."

The Doctor smirked knowingly before nodding and moving closer. He lowered his voice so only Pete could hear, in less alert people who need not know that he was a part alien part human hybrid. "I'll explain this along with all that Rose needs to tell you tomorrow when we come to visit." He added at Pete's nod, "But in the meantime I will tell you this; yes I am The Doctor, with all of his memories and knowledge, likes and dislikes. However, there is a very noticeable difference between us, that being that I only have one human heart, verses his two alien hearts. I am a human Time Lord Metacrisis, a hybrid if you like. I only have one lifetime; I won't regenerate like he can."

Pete looked stunned as he asked also in a low voice, "You're human?" The Doctor nodded and replied, "Well, yeah, I have a human heart and lifespan, and I also now think like a human does and have the same human gut instincts unlike the other me." He added, "But also I am a Time Lord, in the sense that I think like one, have the knowledge of one, plus so far I need about half as much sleep as a regular human does. I am a touch telepath, but do not require touch with Rose, but will do with others. Also my senses and reflexes are much more acute then a humans."

He paused before he concluded, "Finally, I also heal faster and am less physically delicate than a human, though if I am injured to the point of death, unlike my other self I will be history. There will be no second, third or even fourth chances for me, so if I die then it is a done deal unfortunately. In short I am everything that he is, except the human heart and life span." 

Pete silently nodded, hardly believing what he had just learned, besides if that was just the bare minimum detail then he could hardly wait nor brace himself for the full on details. Pete inwardly cringed, thinking his Jacks definitely going to freak something fierce, and he knew it. His wife did not like to think outside of the proverbial box, or liked too much change or often. Both versions of his Jackie had shared that trait.

He mentally shook himself before clearing his throat when he felt a tug on his trouser leg and looked down to see Tony looking up at The Doctor in excited wonderment. Pete let out a quite chuckle as he realised his son had more reason to be excited about meeting The Doctor, due to all of the bedtime stories his daughter had told her younger brother. Yes, he knew about those stories, and would sometimes without his children being any of the wiser listen in on whatever adventure Rose told that night.

He said to his son when he noticed The Doctor had spotted Tony and was grinning gently down at the red haired little boy, "How about we make the introductions as soon as we get in the car?" The Doctor said laughingly when he saw Tony pout at having to wait to talk to him, "Sure it is alright and if the littlest Tyler can wait." Pete also chuckled at hearing this and seeing the pout on his son's face.

The Doctor chuckled and told Tony quietly, "Relax, I'm not going anywhere, there will be plenty of time for you ask me anything you want, well, within reason of course. We can't go around telling you everything all at once, what would be the fun in that?" Rose and Jackie, along with Pete instantly noted just how well at ease The Doctor was with the littlest Tyler. Jackie instantly thought of what an excellent father he was going to be, most likely to her future grandbabies.

Tony beamed up at The Doctor and nodded eagerly, causing the adults to chuckle again, knowing Tony was going to end up talking the ears off The Doctor. And as they walked towards the car that Pete had drove to the landing strip, Tony grabbed hold of Rose's hand and jumped up and down excitedly as he asked, "Rosie is he really The Doctor from all of my bedtime stories?"

Rose and The Doctor exchanged an amused glance as he took hold of her other hand on her other side born out of pure habit. Rose replied gently to her overly excited brother and said, "Yes Tony he is." Naturally she was not about to tell her little and very impressionable brother about the fact The Doctor at her side was more like the identical twin brother of the original Doctor, maybe when he was older and had a better grasp of things.

As soon as they reached the black and very expensive looking four-door car, Tony insisted he wanted to sit next to both Rose and The Doctor. Pete easily settled this when he got in the driver's seat, with Jackie in the front passengers seat, and Rose and The Doctor got into the back with Tony, allowing him to sit in the middle between the pair.

Once they left the landing strip Pete asked, "So do you want me to drop you two off at your place Rose?" Rose replied, "Yeah, I need get my car so I can drive me and The Doctor into town so we can go grocery shopping as I obviously having nothing in to sustain even a mouse never mind me and The Doctor."

Jackie frowned and asked, "But aren't you both tiered from getting in so late last night and having to be up early to catch the zeppelin home, never mind the almost seven hour journey we just had?" Rose shook her and replied, "No mom I feel fine, honestly, that is one of the things I and The Doctor need to discuss with you and dad tomorrow. But in short, I need about as much sleep now as The Doctor does."

Jackie visibility faltered and asked, "What do you mean just like The Doctor?" Rose looked quickly to her brother before undoing her seatbelt and leaning forwards to whisper in her mother's ear, "Mom I am more like The Doctor then say you and dad, which was what caused me to faint in The TARDIS." Rose quickly added when she saw the alarm that suddenly coloured her mother's face and said, "Look I'll explain tomorrow as we can hardly discuss this in front of our Tony."

Jackie looked like she was about to blow a major gasket, but reluctantly nodded her agreement, knowing no matter how much she wanted answers there and then she knew that was not possible nor was it a appropriate with Tony also in the car with them and within earshot. They did not want the boy to go around unknowingly telling his friends, who turn would tell their parents information that would have her daughter and The Doctor on a stainless steel table in Torchwood and experimented on before they could all blink or knew what had hit them.

Rose quickly sat back in her seat and refastened her seatbelt before exchanging a nervous glance with The Doctor, who knew right then that he and Rose were going to be in for a rough time tomorrow with Jackie, hell he even may end up on the receiving end of the infamous Jackie Tyler slap. He grimaced knowing he needed to warn Rose about having a talk with her mother and father before they spoke to them tomorrow.

'Rose we have a problem.' Rose shot a subtle glance in The Doctor's direction before looking straight ahead and asked him, 'How so?' The Doctor sighed and replied, 'You seriously think you mother is about to blow a fuse right now just knowing the fact you more like me and my other self then you are her, but imagine what she going to be like when we tell her the full extent of how different you now are?'

Rose inwardly grimaced and said, 'Yeah, don't remind me, I am seriously trying to not think too closely about it if you get my full meaning.' The Doctor snorted so only she could hear before he told, 'All too true, but Rose seriously do you remember what we talked about yesterday, about how you needed to have a chat with your parents due to I having a much shorter fuse due the Donna in me?'

Rose sighed wearily and said, 'Yeah.' The Doctor gave a mental nod before saying, 'Well, I think you need to have that conversation with your parents before she learns more about your transformation. I can grantee I am bound to be due the infamous Jackie Tyler slap when she finds out how I had a hand in your transformation.' He paused before concluding, ’Rose I cannot promise I will not retaliate, maybe not hit her, but she will not like how I retaliate, I am still trying to get a handle on all my Donna impulses and reactions.'

Rose inwardly moaned as she said, 'Oh hell, I can just see it happening as well, her slapping you and getting in your face when we tell her that only thirty five percent of my DNA is still human and the other sixty five percent is alien, Gallifreyan to be more precise.' She added, 'I know I can trust you to retaliate in a fashion that will not end up physical on your part, but I remember how gobby and fiery Donna could be. Christ she could give my mom a run for her money, which is a really terrifying thought in itself.'

The Doctor snorted and replied blandly, 'Ha, well at least you have an idea as to why it is important that you need to talk to your parents before I do, with Jackie in particular.' He concluded, 'How about I perhaps take Tony to the park tomorrow while you speak with your parents, then when I bring him back you and me can tackle your parents. Well, when I say your parents, I really mean your mother, I can honestly see your dad being a sight more level headed then your mother ever will be capable of.'

Rose realised he was right about her parents, her dad was definitely the more calm and rational minded of the couple, was the one who kept Jackie in check when she unknowingly went too far with her sometimes too loud and overbearing personality. She and her dad were alike no matter the reality in which Pete Tyler existed, for example, she was the one who kept The Doctor in check as he at times being like Jackie in a certain sense.

She inwardly snorted at the thought, figuring when a daughter married someone, usually were like their father and not their mother. However, the fact of the matter was that Donna and her mother were much alike when it came to certain aspects of their strong and larger as life personalities and quirks, the sort that this version of The Doctor now possessed. It was lucky that the original Doctor's personality was more dominate then the Donna part.

The Doctor in question had caught onto her train of thought and snorted as he shot her a look of disbelief, which she returned by mentally sticking her tongue out at him. He laughed quietly and shook his head, even though he did cringe at the thought of now having personality quirks that somehow mirrored Jackie Tyler, no matter how minutely.

For the final twenty minutes of the journey they all remained silent except for the odd question Tony would ask his sister or The Doctor, which both would answer with warm and patient humour, while Jackie and Pete stifled smirks and laughter at some of the off the wall questions their son somehow managed to spring on the younger pair.

Twenty minutes later Pete pulled up outside a modern and expensive looking penthouse apartment tower block in the high end of London that had a stunning picturesque view overlooking Hyde Park and other famous London landmarks seen from miles away. A building, house or apartment most likely cost more to buy then a person doing a job such as a police officer or firefighter would make in a year, even five times as much as Rose had made in a year working at Hendricks. Hell, it even had a door attendant at the door, and its own security guard and other security measures put in place, it was that posh and upscale.

The Doctor had figured Rose would not have chosen such accommodations for herself, which she in fact had not. It had been a present from Pete after Rose decided she wanted to live on her own, especially after Tony was born and Rose did not want to disturb them with the hours she had chosen to keep since she started Torchwood.

Rose and The Doctor got out of the car, telling her parents that they would come and visit them tomorrow. They needed to discuss what had happened to her on the TARDIS, also to make arrangements for The Doctor to get some legal documents such as a birth certificate and national insurance number in order to create a identity for him. He needed an identity so he could get a job and take his driving test in order to get his licence and even have a credit card or fill out and sign legal documents or checks.

The Doctor also realised that sooner or later he and Rose would marry and have children, which meant he needed an identity so he could use a name to apply for a marriage licence. Then there is the fact he needed a last name to give to Rose and any children they had. The Doctor already had a name in mind, and just needed to run it by Rose and Pete tomorrow when they went to the Tyler Mansion.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor discovers where he is going to be living. He learns just how depressed and how much Rose struggled whilst trying to get back to his other self. Whilst eating out Rose and The Doctor have a conversation about the other Doctor and what his fickle ways did to Rose emotionally. A certain French courtesan and uncrowned queen of France is mentioned and Rose learns about Joan Redfern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said the previous post was the last until after boxing day, however, this one is the last until the 27th. I figured I would double post seeing as it is almost Christmas.

As soon as the rest of the Tyler family had left, Rose nodded to the door attendant and said, "Hey Daniel how are you doing today?" Daniel Montgomery was a slim and tall built man who looked to be in his late forties and had dark hair that had the beginnings of a receding hairline. He had warm and kind looking dark brown eyes, with a smile ready to appear at a moment's notice.

He nodded to her and touched the tip of his hat as he spoke in a accent that was caught between a Londoner and someone who was born and raised in a Scottish family, "Welcome back Miss Tyler, and I am well." Rose chuckled and said, "Daniel how many times have I told you to call me Rose, Miss Tyler sounds far too formal." He chuckled warmly and replied, "Oh Miss Tyler you know I am not going to do that no matter how many times you ask it of me."

The Doctor chuckled and said jokingly, "Ah I like you already, finally someone who can tell Rose Tyler no and is not bewitched by her charms." Daniel chuckled along with him as Rose mocked huffed and shook her head as she rolled her eyes, trust The Doctor to instantly have the doorman of her apartment complex laughing along with him within moments of meeting him.

Rose sighed and said, "Daniel I would like you to meet my new roommate, who you will be seeing a lot of around here from now on." She gestured to The Doctor who held out his hand and said, "Doctor Jamie Carlisle, pleasure to meet you." Daniel nodded and shook The Doctor's hand in return and said, "Pleasure to meet you to Dr Carlisle."

Rose warned the older man and said, "I thought I might as well warn you, Jamie is a scientist and will most likely keep odd hours, so if you or the evening doorman Aidan see him coming home at odds times of the day or night you will know why." Rose had barely batted an eyelid when she had heard the name The Doctor had obviously chosen for himself. Daniel nodded and replied, "Very well Miss Tyler and Dr Carlisle." He tipped his hat to them once more as he wished them a good day.

Rose took The Doctor's hand and led him over to the long staircase as The Doctor remarked rolling his eyes, "Even has its own set of stairs and elevators, so I can just imagine what the inside of your apartment looks like." Rose snorted and replied blandly, "It is a penthouse tower built about three years ago, one of the smaller ones considering how high up they can go." The Doctor faltered slightly as he asked, "Wait a minute, are you're telling me that you have a whole floor of this building to yourself?"

Rose smirked knowing the Donna in him was going to freak out when she revealed what she was about to. She told him in a light tone, "Oh yeah, did I not mention that we have the whole building to ourselves, all five floors of it, well six if you include the large underground garage that you need to use the elevators to get to.” She shrugged as she revealed, “The deed to this whole building is in my name, and is so expensive it even has its own elevator access on each floor, and two security guards as well as two doormen that each take morning and evening shifts.” She grimaced as she concluded, “So we’re talking around the clock security here, mum and dad insisted on it wanting me to be secure here on my own."

She felt The Doctor become very still beside her as they walked up the staircase leading to the first floor. She glanced his way over her shoulder, noticing he had stopped a few steps behind her. She had to stifle the wild urge to giggle madly at the incredulous expression painted right across his handsome face. She laughed as she told him, "When dad is generous he is really generous." She added rolling her eyes, "Plus mom was all for it hoping I'd find someone to marry and settled down with, figures I could fill three or four of those big rooms with grandchildren for her and dad.”

She paused before continuing, “When it was first built it was meant to be five separate penthouse apartments. Dad insisted when he bought it before the building was even complete before anyone had the chance to move in, that he had plenty of ideas of what he wanted to do with a building like this. Naturally being Pete Tyler they sold it to him without much fuss, not caring as long as they received more than a few pretty pennies for it.”

Rose concluded around a grimace as she asked, “It’s far too much space if you ask me, what exactly do you supposed I am to do with space meant for five separate large families?” The Doctor suddenly beamed as a rather quite brilliant thought occurred to him, and said excitedly, “It would be like living in The TARDIS again, and maybe I could use one of the floors for a lab and office.” He practically bounced in delight as he exclaimed, “Imagine it Rose, oh Rose really, just imagine how big a lab it would be?”

Rose laughed and shook her head as they continued to climb up the stairs. They stopped less than a minute later, turned a corner and walked a short way down a small corridor before Rose Took out a set of keys. She placed the keys in the door, which much to The Doctor's amazement as well as more than a bit of amusement, was a perfect replica of one of the TARDIS doors, colour and panels included, and even had a big brass knocker in the shape of a wolfs head.

He laughed quietly, which Rose heard and turned to ask him what was so amusing, but she instantly knows what has amused him. She grins bashfully and explained, "I honestly could not resist it, was like having a piece of home, some form of comfort no matter how small, besides if you like the front door wait until you see the hallway."

The Doctor raised a brow as he continued to chuckle as Rose opened the door. She quickly went inside to shut off the alarm system, which had started beeping the very second the door had opened. A couple of seconds later she opened the door all the way and gestured for The Doctor to follow her inside. He closed the door behind him and turned to face her as she beckoned him over to a state of the art security system, and said, "The security code is double one two double zero five."

The Doctor frowned as he asked, "Why that combination?" Rose shrugged as she removed her leather jacket and opened a door made of deep cherry wood, which had a solid silver handle that curled in a fancy design, the old-fashioned design found in equally as old-fashioned mansions. The Doctor noted it was a small cloakroom used to put coats, shoes, hats and umbrellas in. He watched her place her coat inside before removing her shoes and placing them in as well.

He bent down to remove his trainers as she put her keys on top of a table made of the same wood as the door, but had a frosted glass top. She said as she noticed him eyeing her with a frown, "The combination seemed to appeal to me, I have no idea why, but the date January 1st 2005 seems to hold some unknown pull to me. I can't explain it and have no idea what is so special about that date, but it is." The Doctor frowned even more before letting it go for the time being and placed his shoes inside of the cupboard.

He finally took note of how Rose had decorated the hallway as she shut the door to the cloakroom behind her. The walls on either side of the long and wide entrance hallway were a TARDIS blue, and had silver diagonal stripes going down the wall. A boarder across the middle of the wall was a silver trim and had silver circular swirling patterns in the centre. As for the floor, it was made of Tastes of Life Cherry Chocolate Oak Brushed & Lacquered wood and had a TARDIS blue welcome doormat. 

The skirting boards surprisingly were not white, ivory or cream, but were in fact a TARDIS blue. The ceiling instead of being a typical white, cream or even ivory was in fact a pale clear sky blue colour. The light on the ceiling had a large square shade that appeared to be made of pale blue and silver swirling patterned glass.

He loved it, loved how she had combined the colour of the TARDIS and silver on the walls with a paler blue on the ceiling, which contrasted stunningly with the dark cherry wood of the table and the door of the small cloakroom. He knew if his other self had seen this, he would have loved it on sight, hardly surprising, when the shade of blue matched the old girl perfectly.

Rose noted his approval as she said, "The hallway is the only place decorated because I was not in the right state of mind to be decorating. Mum end up hiring paint and decorators, while I just said what I wanted in the entrance hallway and that they were to leave the other rooms alone, except to paint all the walls in every room plain white."

She added, "And of course I made sure all the floors were covered in the same wood as you see in the hallway. I have not decorated any of the other rooms yet, not even my bedroom nor the bathroom or kitchen. I had figured why bother, when I was hoping to have some sort of breakthrough at work with the dimension cannon. I had no kind of plan or any desire to set up a home where I did not consider it to be my home."

The Doctor frowned and Rose looked uncomfortable as she told him, "I only ever came here to sleep and nothing else, I was at Torchwood the majority of the time and would sleep in my office, eating takeout when I felt up to it or could stomach it." She looked briefly over her shoulder as she continued forwards and said, "I did not care and honestly did not want to come here alone to a place I did not consider to be home, home to me was with you and The TARDIS." 

She concluded, "The only reason I moved out of the mansion because it was agony to see my mother having everything I had lost, for example, she had been given a second chance at being both a wife and a mother. I felt terrible over the jealousy and resentment I felt towards my own mother, meaning I had to get the hell out of there."

Rose led him down the hallway and into a large oval shaped plain and sterile looking living room, that had no colour of any description, nor did it have a television, only a single two seat black leather couch. The Doctor's frown deepened, he looked troubled as he noted there was not a single hint of Rose's personality anywhere in this place. It was not what you could consider home, but looked as if no one lived there or had only just moved in.

Rose shrugged and tried to lighten the mood as she said, "Hey, cheer up I am no longer depressed, and on the plus side I figured now that it was honestly a good thing that I did not decorate. Now we can both decorate together or hire a paint and decorator and instruct them on what we want and how we want it to look." She added, "We could get rid of all of the furniture that I already have and replace it with things we both like."

The Doctor walked over to a wall that was an oval shaped wide expansion of floor to ceiling windows. Whoever stood near the window would have the pleasure of the picturesque view of London in all of its rich and wondrous splendour. He could see The London Eye and many other such infamous London landmarks from where he stood. 

Rose joined him by the windows and said, “This has to be my favourite thing about this entire building the view, you should see it from all the way on the top floor. It is the highest point on the tower, has its own set of French doors that open up to a wrap around balcony, and is the only floor that does. That is how Dad had it designed as I told you when he purchased the tower he did it before it was even completed.”

She added, “Originally it was meant to be designed where each floor had a balcony, however because of the glass wall that each floor except for the top has made it structurally impossible to accommodate the original design. Naturally, this gave mum the ample opportunity to demand there be French doors and a balcony on the very top floor. She insisted it would be ideal for romantic picnics and stargazing. As you can imagine that high up the view from the top floor is positively breathtaking and puts our current view to shame.”

The Doctor grinned before saying, "Picnics and stargazing, I suppose it has merit, but nothing can beat traveling among the stars." Rose nodded and replied, "True, but we will be back in The TARDIS soon enough. We won’t be grounded for long Doctor I know you will not let us be, and will accelerate The TARDIS’S growth so we can have a TARDIS in no time."

After a moment of just standing together in silence as they took in the view, she silently gestured for him to follow her and added, "We could have a new kitchen put in, with all of the other fancy kitchen appliances. I never bothered to buy any and point blank told my mom not to buy anything, just in case we did get the dimension cannon to work." She paused to allow The Doctor to look around the empty space of the large kitchen.

The Doctor could not help but smile slightly as he realised she was right, there was so much potential here, and they would be able to decorate together making it their home. It was not anyone's home yet, but a blank canvas ready to turn into a spectacular, warm and inviting home that any true family home should be. He could perfectly imagine he or Rose in the kitchen making dinner or just a snack, as their children ran about giggling and playing.

Rose led him out of the kitchen as soon as he had finished looking around at what was eventually to become their kitchen. She led him to her bedroom, well soon to be their bedroom she supposed, if he wanted it to be. She continued to walk out of the large living room with him following her, as both went through an archway that was connected to a long and dominating sidewall instead of a door.

She said as they reached the bedroom door and opened the door, allowing him to enter first in front of her. "I never thought I would say this, but I am honestly glad dad bought me this place. It is totally convenient that when we have children we won't have to move to somewhere bigger to accommodate them." The Doctor smirked as he looked around the room and commented, "Six seems like a decent number." Rose blinked and looked at him incredulously as she asked, "Six, what seriously?" The Doctor chuckled and replied, "Trust me and ask no question when I tell you six is a good number for us as far as children are concerned." Rose ignored his ask no questions comment and asked in a suspicious tone, "What do you know that I don't?"

The Doctor only smirked at her in an all too knowing fashion, which bugged the hell out of Rose as he refused to answer her question. He instead asked, "So where am I going to sleep then?" Rose raised a brow and replied, "Well, in here with me if you like seeing as it is not as if we have never shared a bed before due to my nightmares in the past, or the fact we have fallen asleep curled around each other in the library and entertainment room in the past."

The Doctor nodded and replied, "I suppose, but still I think we are going to need a different, bigger and wider bed, as I don't fancy the single you have here. Besides, there is close and snug, and there is too close and squashed sardines. Trust me when I say that bed is definitely going to be the latter with the two of us in it. I know how you like to sprawl all over the place and rob the covers, oh, trust me I know and remember from experience."

Rose snorted and replied, "Fine whatever, but it looks like we are going to have to stay at my parents until we can get this place properly decorated. So I am going to have to ring mom and tell her that we will need to get in touch with some paint and decorators." She added, "In the meantime seeing as we won't be staying here means we don't need to go food shopping, but instead we could go clothes shopping for you."

The Doctor blanched and exclaimed, "What! You mean we will have to stay and sleep under the same roof as your mother for Rassilon knows how long?" Rose rolled her eyes and said in an exasperated tone, "Oh honestly, don't be such a big baby, besides I promise to protect you from my mom if it will stop your complaining. Christ, you have faced and took out a whole army of Daleks and you are scared of my mum."

She ignored him as he shot her a cool glare, and continued to point out the benefits of staying at the Tyler mansion. She said, "Besides if we are not here it means the painters and decorators can get the walls painted much quicker. We can even get the kitchen and a new bathroom installed, which includes a shower and bath. Finally all of the new lighting arrangements I want to be installed can be connected quicker, but of course, that's only if we are not around to be in their way Doctor."

The Doctor grumbled something irritable under his breath before asking, "What rooms will we being decorating or replacing everything in completely?" Rose replied, "The living room, dining room, kitchen, my office, and of course our room and bathroom. As for the rest of the rooms and the other three bathrooms they can be left alone until we need them later on down the line."

The Doctor nodded and sighed wearily as Rose said, "Go and put your converse back on while I go and ring mom and tell her to expect us." She added as she took out her I phone and said, "As soon as mom knows I'll take you clothes shopping and we can eat out wherever you want." The Doctor nodded his very reluctant agreement, which Rose tried to ignore as best as she could.

He let out another tiered sigh as he thought of what the effects of living under the same roof as Jackie Tyler for god only knows how long was going to be on both his mental and physical health before he and Rose could move back into the penthouse. He grimaced and sighed irritably at his current luck, hoping that neither he nor Jackie ended up causing a full-scale war. 

He watched as Rose walked out of the bedroom and down the hall as she talked to Jackie. He took one last look around what was soon to be his and Rose's bedroom, before he left the room and made his way down the hall and headed for the cloakroom, and grabbed his converse ready to leave when Rose was. Rose packed all the clothes she wanted in a bag for herself before grabbing the keys off the side table and putting her shoes and coat back on. 

They left the penthouse after Rose had reset the alarm system and headed for the elevator. Rose pressed the button for the lower ground once they were inside and the doors slide closed. Less than two minutes later the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened to reveal a vast oval shaped underground garage. There is a long winding tunnel like corridor lit up with several white circular lights that would lead to the main garage door and outside onto the busy London streets.

The Doctor noted it was big enough to house at least eight to twelve cars just as Rose had said. He wondered whom the two cars occupying it belonged to, which were a deep Amethyst Red Aston Martin DBS Volante Dragon and a silver Volvo. The Doctor asked, "There is so much space in here and only two cars present, so which one is yours?" Rose in answer hit a button on her key ring and heard a beep as a small blue light flickered on the side of the driver's car door of the Amethyst Red Aston Martin DBS Volante Dragon. The Doctor happily noted it was not the Volvo, not liking the design for some reason.

Rose replied, "As I already mentioned this garage comes with the tower because it was supposed to be five separate apartments, and can house eight to twelve cars.” She shrugged as she made her way over to her car and The Doctor followed. She added, “Obviously the Aston Martin is mine and is a limited edition as they only made 88 of them in total." She continued to add as she opened the boot and placed her bag inside, "As for the Volvo, well, that is Daniel’s; I allow him and Aidan, the other doorman, to park their cars in here for guarding the door to my penthouse."

She closed the boot, walked around to the driver side, and opened the door as The Doctor goes to the other side and opens the passenger's door. He let out a low whistle as he noted that the interior was made of chancellor red coloured leather, which had a golden Chinese dragon on the passengers and drivers chairs. "Oh this is beautiful, just stunning, I would not say no to having a car like this, perhaps in blue like the old girl." Rose chuckled knowingly at hearing what colour he wanted.

Rose replied, "This car comes in certain colours, interior included. The colours combinations are one mine, which is Amethyst Red with Chancellor red leather, which is contrast-stitched in Sahara Tan thread, which complements the gold plating throughout the car along with the piano black trim and bright metalwork. The second choice has all the features mine has, except it is Volcano Red with deep purple leather interior. The final option is Champagne Gold with spicy red leather."

The Doctor asked as he reached out to smooth a hand over the chancellor red leather, "What kind of leather is this?" Rose replied, "I think dad said it was called Bridge of Weir leather." The Doctor nodded as he smoothed his hand over the soft and expensive leather before lowering himself inside of the car and sitting comfortably in the passenger's seat and closed the door.

The Doctor comments as Rose climbs into the driver's seat and closed the door behind her, and puts on her seat belt, as did the Doctor. "I think I might be interested in the Volcano Red and deep purple interior, it appeals, which I guess must be Donna's influence as he would have never found any appeal in those kinds of colours." He adds, "Is it possible Pete could make some enquires as I would really not mind having a car like this but with the other colour scheme."

Rose replied, "I do not see why not, this line of Aston Martin is recently new and I have only had this car four weeks, and is the first time driving it. It has been sitting inside of the garage since my recent birthday just gone. Dad got it on the off chance that I would eventually return, I guess he and mom wanted to soften the blow if after solving the stars going out problem I was for some reason or other unable to stay with him and end up back here." She concludes, "But yes I will talk to him tonight and ask about getting you your own car, might give you an even bigger incentive to pass your test and not fail."

The Doctor shot her a look at her mentioning him possibly failing his driving test, hopefully, the part that is Donna is more dominating in him in that regard as Donna could drive. He was really going to be reliant on that newly gained part of him in order to pass his driving test. However, in the sixties during his third self’s forced banishment on Earth, he had owned and drove Bessie a yellow coloured Roadster. That thought alone was enough to install in him a little hope of success. 

He now especially wanted to pass his test after seeing Rose's own car, he seriously wanting his own in the colours she described. Then there was the fact he did not want permanently to play the passenger to Rose's driver, he refused to have her end up being his personal chauffeur. He felt he needed to have some independence, hold onto his dignity, and not constantly rely on Rose to get around to wherever he needed to go. No, he needed to pass his driving test, simply had to.

Rose placed the key in the ignition, and turned it and instantly started up the engine, which practically purred to life. The Doctor hummed appreciatively and murmured, "The engine practically purrs and is really silent." Rose replied around a smirk, "You pay for quality you are going to receive it in return." Rose chuckles at the knowing smirk The Doctor shoots in her direction as she presses two separate switches on the piano black console, which lowered both the drivers and passenger's side windows. 

She drove forwards and down the tunnel like corridor, which took a full minute to reach the end. She stopped at a control panel situated low enough for her to reach out of the window and hit one of the switches that raised the large door. Rose drove forward and straight out of the garage as the door slowly lowered and closed behind her automatically seconds later.

The Doctor sighed as he leaned back into the chair and relaxed as he watched Rose smoothly place the car into the correct gear and increase the cars speed slightly as she drove off into the early afternoon London traffic. As he continued to watch her navigate through traffic, he cannot help but think that he could get used to this kind of life as long as his Rose was right alongside him for the ride.

He chuckled as Rose placed a CD in the console and nods as Ian Dury and The Blockheads start playing. Rose looks sheepish as she admits, "I would listen to it when I found myself particularly missing you and The TARDIS." The Doctor looks caught between amusement and genuine sympathy as he listens to the song playing, which happens to be the very same song playing before they had met Queen Victoria and the werewolf.

He sighed, thinking of the past memories of his other-self before he asked his companion, "So where to first?" Rose replied as she signals to the other cars that she is about to turn before she does and said to The Doctor, "I figure we could go and eat first before heading for Savile Row, they are a bespoke men's tailor, it is high end and is one of the places dad likes to go for his things."

The Doctor snorted and drawled, "So in other words it is where the snotty snobs go to shop?" Rose snorted in reply and said, "Careful the Donna in you is coming out to play Doctor." She added less jokingly, "And my dad is not a snotty snob thank you very much." He held up his hands in mock surrender and replied, "Most likely one of the extreme few who are not then." Rose did not answer and merely rolled her eyes as she pulled up in a nearby car park of Pizza Hut.

The Doctor grinned and said, "Ooh Donna loved Pizza." Rose grinned and asked, "And I take it you have inherited that love from her then?" The Doctor returned the grin and replied, "Oh yes, absolutely, pizza and even chips I love both." He added smirking as he told Rose, "Donna tried to get the other me to eat it, but he preferred chips, not that he did not like pizza he honestly did not mind it on occasion, but he was all for chips at the end of the day."

Rose grinned even wider as she parks the car and removed the keys from the ignition after hitting the switches to wind up the windows. She removed her seat belt and The Doctor removed his own belt and opened the door as Rose does and both get out. Rose and he shut their doors before Rose presses a button on her key ring and the doors all lock, a blue light flashes briefly, and a short beep indicated the state of the art security alarm was now very much active.

The Doctor grabbed her hand and led her to the front doors of the restaurant as he asks her, "So no fancy restaurant then?" Rose snorts and replied blandly, "Hell no, I try to avoid them if I can help it. Seriously, what we will most likely spend in total here would not even cover the price of a starter for one person in those fancy restaurants you mentioned."

The Doctor grinned and shook his head as Rose added in an incredulous tone, "I mean have you seen the size of one of their courses, hell even our Tony would not be satisfied with what they give you. Of course, it is ideal if you are one of those who take to putting their fingers down the back of their throat and forcing themselves to be sick after just eating a carrot or celery stick."

The Doctor found himself caught between incredulous laughter and cringing, the Donna in him clearly disapproved of only eating a carrot stick or some celery, and then force it back up again after you had ate it. He scoffs, "Oh please, give me a break a carrot stick or celery is a snack for Christ sake, and exactly how many calories do you think you are going to gain from a bloody carrot stick?"

Rose removed her hand from the door and threw her head back and laughed. She said between bouts of giggles, "Oh my god that is definitely not something he would have said, I would wager more like something Donna would have said and thought, but by god, you ain't half bloody right." She sobers as she added in a more subdued tone, "Though you cannot help but sympathise with those who do."

Now that set The Doctor off laughing as Rose pulled the door open, but sobers just as quickly as he had laughed as he thinks of the last part of what Rose had said. He agreed that one could not help but sympathise with those who did have that disorder, not only them but also their families, who have to watch their loved one practically destroy themselves, yet not able to stop themselves either. He shook his head trying to clear his head of the less than pleasant subject.

They notice a honey blonde haired female employee with a neat and cute pixie cut, dressed in the typical black uniform with the Pizza Hut logo on the shirt approach them. She asked, "Table for two?" Rose cleared her throat and replied, "Yes thank you." She added, "Do you have a more private area far from the windows?" The Waitress nodded and grabbed two menus before gesturing for them to follow her further into the restaurant. She knew exactly who this woman was if not who her companion was. She knew why Rose Tyler, The Vitex Heiress would be asking for a private table far from the windows.

She led them to a square shaped table in the far corner of the restaurant situated behind a tall wall and a large green and red plant. Rose nodded her approval and thanked the Waitress, who placed a menu down in front of each of them as they took a seat opposite each other. She smiled politely and said, "Of course Madam that is what I am here for." She added, "I am Lindsay and I will be your server, and what can I get you to drink first of all?"

Rose ordered a coke with ice and The Doctor ordered a 7 up with ice. Lindsay nodded and before she left to get their drinks she said, "Please take a look through the menu, decided what starters or salad you want and what kind of pizza and toppings, and I will take your order once I return with your drinks." Rose and The Doctor nod before she left to get their drinks.

Rose removed her leather jacket and draped it over the back of her chair, and placed her car keys on the table near her napkin beside her fork and knife. She picked up her menu, as did The Doctor, after removing his suit jacket and draped it over the back of his own chair, leaving him in his maroon jumper. Rose noted that she liked him in that jumper, particularly the colour and made a mental note to persuade him to buy some maroon and burgundy items in his new wardrobe.

Rose asked as they scanned their menus to see what they had to offer, "What do you want for starters?" She added, "I am going for a salad from the self-service bar and some breaded chicken strips and a sour cream and chive dip." The Doctor scanned the menu briefly before replying, "Salad and some Hot 'N' Spicy chicken strips with sour cream and chive dip. We could split some cheesy nachos between us if you want to." 

Rose nodded before looking at the pizzas and said, "I fancy a cheesy bites crust, which only comes in a 14 inch, but we can share it between us." The Doctor nodded and said, "Yeah alright, but what about toppings, are we going to get the same or do you want to go half and half?" Rose smirked and commented, "Wow, Donna really did like her pizza didn't she." The Doctor laughs and replied, "Ooh, didn't she just, in fact, she insisted the other me take her to Italy so she could try genuine Italian pizza."

Rose laughed just being able to imagine it and giggled more strongly when The Doctor said, "You know one of these days I would love to go to Italy and try out their pizza, maybe Milan, Rome, and Venice." He added grinning in delight as he continued, "Seriously, how can you go wrong, lovely warm sunshine, pizza, spaghetti Bolognaise with meatballs, Lasagne and excellent wine? And of course, you and I working on getting a gorgeous tan, something that is next to impossible in constant bloody rainy Great Britain."

Rose giggled, nodding as she replied, "Oh trust me I would love to work on my tan." She sobers slightly and adds more seriously, "So sure we could go, but first, let me find out whether I am pregnant or not. If I am then our potential Italian holiday will have to go on the back burner for a while. I assure you I want to check out their wine selection, but cannot nor will I even attempt it whilst pregnant."

The Doctor nodded in understanding as he said, "Of course, I have no intention of drinking alone, and if you are pregnant then we will have to wait until the baby is at least a year or two old before we could take them on a plane to go on holiday in another country." He added after pausing, "In fact, I would sooner wait until we have the TARDIS up and running, at least able to travel in space if not time yet."

Rose was about to ask about the TARDIS when Lindsay returned with their drinks. She placed the coke in front of Rose and the 7 up in front of The Doctor. She asked, "Have you decided what you would like for starters?" Rose gave her order as did The Doctor, but said they were still deciding on the toppings for the pizza. "That is fine, I will get you your bowls for your salads and you can decide on your pizza topping," Lindsay informed them.

Lindsay left to retrieve their bowls and Rose and The Doctor took a sip from their glasses. Rose asked The Doctor as they scanned the menu for pizza toppings, "So how long do you suppose it will be before we have an operational TARDIS, even if it is only through space to begin with?" She wondered when they would be able to go back to traveling through time and space, and looked forward to exploring what this universe had to offer, to compare the differences and what remained the same in her original universe and the one The Doctor referred to as Pete's world.

The Doctor replied as he scanned the topping selection, "Firstly we need to build a sonic screwdriver each, after that, I would say we could have a TARDIS that can at least travel through space if not time say in four years. As for travel through time, maybe in five or six years, ten if there is any kind of complications." He paused before telling her, "Though I should warn you without the accelerant option it would have taken a couple of centuries after all TARDIS'S are grown Rose and not built."

Rose looked up from the menu in surprise as she asked quietly enough for them to hear and not anyone else in the restaurant. "Four or six years, wow honestly that quickly?" The Doctor grinned and replied, "Yeah that quickly." He gave her a quick and brief summary of what Donna had thought of, which had Rose beaming happily at the thought of a TARDIS of their own and admiration of the genius of Donna, and the absolute wonders of a Time Lord mind combined with human imagination and instincts.

After that, they made a quick decision to go half-and-half on the pizza, deciding that they were not keen on the other choice of toppings. Lindsay returned with their white bowls for their salads just as they chose their own choice of toppings for their side of the pizza. Rose decided on ham, crispy bacon with pineapple and double cheese. The Doctor chose Pepperoni with Crispy bacon and mixed peppers and double cheese.

Once Lindsay had placed their bowls down in front of them, she wrote down their pizza order on her pad. Once she left taking the menus with her, Rose stood and took her car keys with her as she went over to the salad bar. The Doctor looked after their jackets and their drinks and then took his turn to fill his salad bowl when Rose returned a little less than five minutes later.

Once he returned they settled down to eat. Rose had tried a little of everything except for the lettuce and all of the dressings. The Doctor had also avoided the lettuce and the chopped up carrots as well as all of the dressings, bar one, which he had decided to try. The other choices of dressing had made him cringe at the sight of their colouring, texture and especially their smell.

Rose grimaced as she saw which of the dressing he had chosen, she had not liked the look of any of them the one he had chosen in particular. She wrinkled her nose and commented, "I did not like the look of the dressings, especially your one in particular. If I am going to eat any kind of dressing then I would sooner make my own, at least I know what I am putting in it."

The Doctor smirked around a bite of cucumber and the dressing in question. He was especially amused when Rose commented, "I have never chosen quite this much food in one sitting before." He explained, "That's because of your change, seeing as Gallifreyan's eat more as they use up more energy and have a faster working metabolism, meaning neither of us will ever be the size of a house, we will never have to deal with being obese."

He grinned as he concluded, "If you are pregnant then you will eat almost twice as much as you do now." That made Rose grimace before she continued eating. She could not imagine eating more than she already did, though then again he did have a point they did use more energy and thankfully their fast working metabolism would prevent them from getting fat. She imagined the other Doctor's metabolism worked even faster, especially with him being more Time Lord.

They ate in silence for the next five minutes before Lindsay returned with their starters and placed the correct order down in front of them. She then left and Rose and The Doctor arranged the plate of cheesy nachos in the center of the table so they could easily reach. They then arranged their salad bowl near their chicken so they could continue to eat it with their chicken.

The Doctor picked up a piece of chicken with his fingers, dipped it into the dip, and collected some salad on his fork. He bit into the chicken, put his fork full into his mouth, and moaned as the spiciness of the chicken combined with the different flavours in his salad and the sour and tangy taste of the dip practically assaulted his taste buds in the best way possible. He said happily, "Bloody lovely."

Rose was sporting her usual tongue between her teeth grin before she picked up her coke and took a sip. She said half jokingly and half-serious as she put her glass back down on the table. "I guess I am not the only one who needs to learn how to curve back their reactions to the taste and smell of food in public." The Doctor shook his head and said, "Not really, my reaction is down to the fact this body is new and still extra sensitive, which always happens even with him for the first couple of weeks or so after regenerating."

He added smirking, "You on the other hand down to the fact you have spent the last twenty plus years with mediocre taste buds of a human and are now having to deal with the more far superior taste buds of a Gallifreyan." Rose snorted and commented, "In that case, your tenth self never stopped being extra sensitive after regenerating and developed an oral fixation." The Doctor snorted before sticking his tongue out at her playfully, this caused her to snort as she quipped playfully, "Oh that is charming and ever so mature Doctor." He rolled his eyes in reply and went back to eating his food.

Once they had cleared their plates of food, Rose and The Doctor wiped their hands and mouths on the provided napkins before drinking from their glasses. Five minutes after they finished their starters Lindsay returned and took away their dishes and said she would be back with their plates and their pizza, which would be ready in five minutes.

Sure enough five minutes later Lindsay returned with the plates and the pizza. She placed the pizza down in the center of the table and a plate each in front of them. She asked if they wanted any salt and pepper or a free refill of their choice of drink. Rose and The Doctor asked for extra napkins and said they were ordering coffee with desert they did not want a refill. Lindsay nodded and said she would be right back with their napkins and told them to enjoy.

Rose picked up the triangular pizza server and placed a slice of pizza on her plate before passing it to The Doctor so he could scoop a slice of his own. As soon as each had a slice on their plate, Lindsay returned with their napkins and was gone again as quickly as she had arrived and moved onto another table.

Rose picked up the slice of pizza, took a big bite, and had to stifle a moan of pure pleasure as the cheese oozed and melted onto her tongue along with the taste of pineapple, Ham and bacon, a form of greasy heaven. Unfortunately for her The Doctor had not only heard but had seen her reaction. He sniggered and placed a hand over his mouth to stifle his mirth, while Rose flushed and glared at him for finding her rather embarrassing plight amusing.

Rose swallowed and placed her slice back down on her plate and hissed, "What the hell am I going to do, and how long do you suppose this will last?" The Doctor smirked and replied, "Oh no my dear Rose, I assure you it never goes away, you will just have to learn to curve back that reaction, is all you can do I am afraid." He paused and his smirk suddenly turned devious as he added, "I hope I am around when you eat in front of your parents for the first time, your mother especially."

Rose glowered and kicked him in the shin underneath the table, and resisted the urge to throw her drink at him. The Doctor winced and glowered right back at her and had to resist the urge to not reach under the table and rub is now stinging shin. Ah so that was how she wanted to play was it, well ha, that was absolutely bloody fine with him, bring it on.

He offered one last dirty look before he picked up his own slice of pizza, took a big bite, and could not help but close his eyes as his taste buds and sense of smell went crazy. Oh wow, he could honestly understand what had set Rose off. The flavours, textures, and smells were beyond incredible. He would not openly react if he could help it, refusing to provide his companion with any more ammunition to fire against him.

They continued to eat in silence for the next ten minutes before The Doctor broke the silence and asked, "How long do you suppose we will be at your parents, and where exactly am I going to sleep Rose?" Rose sighed and replied, "For as long as it takes for the decorators I am going to hire to finish with the rooms we want complete, so a couple of months tops." She paused before saying, "As for where you are going to sleep, well, I figured we could use my old room I had when I first end up in this reality full time."

He nodded around an audible sigh, and Rose instantly knew what the issue was, her mother. Rose returned the sigh and said, "Look I know living with my mom for the next couple of months bothers and gives you chills on many levels that I may never learn or know about, but honestly you got along on the zeppelin on the way home so what is different now?"

The Doctor snorted as he replied, "Oh for one when we were on the zeppelin, I was under the impression that once we landed and were dropped off at your place we would not have to see her until tomorrow at the latest. I had no idea we would end up having to live under the same damn roof as her for the next couple of months, Rose." He sighed in exasperation as he took a large bite out of his pizza and eyed Rose tiredly as he chewed.

Rose pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and finger and sighed wearily. She inwardly cringed as she suddenly realised with startling clarity that the next couple of months were not going to be easy or a constant fun time picnic by a long stretch. She knew her and her dad had their work cut out for them living under the same roof as The Doctor and Jackie Tyler. Perhaps this was not going to be as easy nor run as smoothly as she first thought. Now she thought about it she could not help but think what the hell had she honestly been thinking when she had thought it could work. Oh, she knew it would take both herself and her dad to prevent possible miniature scaled world war taking place.

Rose cringed even more so when she imagined it would possibly be like what would happen if you were to place her inside of a small room with no windows and every female companion The Doctor had ever had travel with him. Jeanne Antoinette Poisson, Reinette, Madame De Pompadour, whatever the hell you want to call her. Especially her regardless she never had the chance to set foot inside of The TARDIS.

Now Rose honestly did not mind either Sara-Jane nor Donna and Martha, but Reinette, ha, hell yeah she minded that. That woman had left Rose with a kind of sour taste in her mouth that no matter what she did or how she tried, Rose could not get rid of it. Rose hated feeling the bitter jealousy towards the blonde French woman. Rose felt petty and childish for still feeling as such after all those years. However, the feeling would just not leave her alone.

Reinette saying how she knew The Doctor was worth the monsters rubbed Rose the wrong way as if Rose had not already been aware of that fact. She had evidently been in love with The Doctor, made worse for Rose when she could very vividly recall having looked into the fireplace and seen the French blonde woman throwing herself at him and practically snogging him within an inch of that regeneration.

Worst of all he snogged back and did shit all to stop her, then the idiot had the sheer blood nerve to exclaim, 'Ha, and I just snogged Madame Du Pompadour.' Rose knew it was ridiculous to dwell on what happened four, nearly five years ago for her, but with her new ability to remember in greater and vibrant detail, well, it made that whole experience worse, high definition kind of worse. Ha, she might as bloody well been witnessing the damn scene again in cinemascope.

Rose snapped out of her bitter thoughts when she heard the low moan that came from her companion. She was shocked when she heard him mutter, "Oh that bloody idiot, I daren't mention Joan Redfern if that is how she feels about Reinette." Rose let out a rude sounding snort and remarked, "Ha, another one why the hell does that not actually surprise me?" 

The Doctor cringed torn between feeling two points of view. The part of his personality that is purely the other Doctor can understand both situations with the other two women. Then the part of him that his purely Donna is pissed and can totally sympathise with Rose. He feels confused and torn in two directions, not a feeling he enjoys finding himself on the receiving end.

The Doctor murmured mentally to her, 'Oh Rose, you have no idea how incredibly torn I am right now. I can understand the situation with both Reinette and Joan from his point of view, Joan by the way, was a widow and the nurse at a military based all boys’ school in 1913. Where he went undercover as a human with no memory of being The Doctor except for when he was asleep and dreamed. He was in hiding from aliens known as ‘The family’, who had stolen a vortex manipulator and had the lifespan of mayflies, and were after stealing his remaining regenerations in order to live.'

He added, 'I can understand his reason for his actions with them both. He is lonely with the weight of the universe on his shoulders and perhaps more than a slight bit fickle. The TARDIS was more right then you can imagine when she said he was too fickle in that regeneration and how he currently is for you to be with him and he constantly not break your heart.' 

He paused before adding around a tired yet sympathetic sounding sigh, 'But the part of me that is purely Donna gives me a female perspective, and please believe when I say that gives me an insight that would make any other man cringe in horror and in fear that his sense of manhood was about to be annihilated.'

Rose inwardly burst out in laughter at his last comment, while he inwardly grinned before sobering. He added, 'I can perfectly understand and sympathise with you and feel more than a tad pissed at my other-self. He is far too fickle and the only reason I am not to the same extent as he is because of Donna. She could be fickle as much as the next person could, but never ever when it came to somebody else's feelings, which I guess is down to her being human whereas he is not. It balances out that unfortunate trait of that regeneration perfectly.'

Rose sighed and shook her head as she said, ‘I honestly have no idea why that crap decided to bother me now, I mean after all it has been nearly five years since I met Reinette." The Doctor replied, but inside of her head not wanting others to hear, 'Because you are under a lot of stress since your change and all of your memories and life experiences are catching up with you in order to allow you to re-examine them with your new brain capacity. You're most likely remembering things you thought long forgotten.'

He paused before telling her, 'Painful memories are the worst, it is just like as I heard you think earlier on, viewing the scene all over again in high definition cinemascope, hell, more powerful and vibrant than that even. It is almost as if you are back standing on that spaceship, looking through that fireplace and seeing her throwing herself at him. And yes your mental description was about spot on, snogged him practically within an inch of that regeneration.'

He continued sympathetically, yet there is a slight irritable scowl due to thinking of his other-self. He said, 'I know it must seem more painful to you, especially as he never pulled back and tried to stop her. However, please believe me when I say he would have pushed her away had he honestly had an idea that you were even nearby Rose.' 

He concluded gently, hoping you believed what he was telling her and said,' If he had known that you had seen and heard what you had I know he would have never said what he had. I know as I have his memories and know exactly what he feels for you, know that he loves you so much that letting you go to be with me for the next seven decades and until he regenerates into a different man practically killed him Rose.'

Rose played with the slice of pizza on her plate as she said, 'I love him I truly do, never doubt that.' She paused before adding, 'But now I am thinking more clearly after remembering those memories I thought I managed to blank out after nearly five years, it made me realise that he and I are not ready or capable of holding onto a relationship with each other as we both currently are.' 

She looked truly sad and weary as she concluded, 'Oh, the old girl was correct, more than correct when she said I need to live and become someone who can not only keep up with him and keep him in line but can dish out any shit he tosses my way back in spades. However from what I have seen of his timeline, that regeneration has seen and had too much crap inflicted upon him, damned Master did not help with that did he.'

The Doctor nodded and said, 'Of course you have seen bits and pieces from both his past and future timelines, with your new abilities you can see timelines as long as they are not your own.' He added, 'As for you growing up, you and I both know The TARDIS was talking about you experiencing motherhood and having a career. As much as it pains me to admit you will need the patients only gained from motherhood to deal with him from time to time.'

Rose laughed and picked up her pizza again and said, "You admitting to that, no matter how much that pained you definitely is Donna's influence. He would not admit to such a thing not even on pain of death." The Doctor laughed and threw his head back as he dropped his slice of pizza back on his plate and mock scowled at Rose, who was sporting a cheeky smirk.

They continued to eat their pizza in silence until it was all gone. Rose then leaned back and rubbed her stomach before blushing, and said, "I feel somewhat ashamed after eating all of that, and that I can still find enough room for dessert and coffee, what the hell does that say about me now?" She wiped her hands and mouth with a napkin as The Doctor laughed and wiped his own hands and mouth on another napkin.

He placed the napkin on his plate and said, "I could eat dessert and drink coffee as well, that is just our bodies way of storing up energy, which happens when we sleep or we eat. Because we are currently not using up any of that extra energy, you because of your transformation and me because this is a new body, which means we are eating more. I imagine over the years to come you and I will eat more then we will ever sleep."

Rose shook her head and sighed as Lindsay approached their table and started to collect their plates and the empty pizza pan. She told them, "I will return in a few moments with the menu for dessert and coffee." Rose and The Doctor nod as she turned on her heel with their dirty dishes and they finished the last of their drinks.

Less than two minutes later Lindsay returned with two much smaller menus and placed one down in front of each of them. She told them, "I need to go and collect the bill from another table, but will be back in five minutes to take your order." Rose and The Doctor nod and Rose told her, "It is fine take your time." Lindsay smiled and nodded gratefully before leaving for a table on the other side of the restaurant.

Once she had left Rose and The Doctor opened their menus and scanned the choices of desserts and hot beverages. The Doctor said, "I fancy a Caffé Latte and Banoffee cookie dough, comes with vanilla ice cream and toffee sauce." He grinned liking the sound of that, and asked a grinning Rose, "What about you?" Rose said knowingly, "Of course your choice has banana in it." She added, "As for what I fancy, well, I think I will have a Mocha and a Toffee Apple Crumble, which also comes with Vanilla ice cream and toffee sauce."

When Lindsay returned she took out her pad again and asked, "Have you made your decision yet?" Rose and The Doctor nodded and gave her their orders and Lindsay nodded and wrote down their orders. She said, "Give me fifteen minutes and I will be back with your desserts and coffee." At their nods, she picked up and took away their menus and empty glasses.

Rose settled back in her chair when suddenly she remembered what her mom had said over the phone when Rose had informed her that she and The Doctor would be coming to stay. Jackie had said that she would have the housekeeper prepare her old room for her and The Doctor. Jackie had also insisted that it made sense that she and The Doctor informed her of what happened on The TARDIS instead of waiting until tomorrow.

Rose said, "Oh Doctor, I forgot to warn you." The Doctor frowned as he asked, "Warn me about what?" Rose inwardly cringed as she replied, "When I was on the phone to mum earlier on she said that seeing as we were coming to stay at the mansion, well, we could tell her about what happened on The TARDIS after Tony has gone to bed instead of waiting until tomorrow." She paused and her cringe became visible when she sees his eyes narrow slightly, and she quickly adds, "I never agreed to anything and said I would have to run it by you first beforehand."

The Doctor grumbled as he leaned back in his chair and asked, "Rose did it not ever occur to your mother that perhaps I might want to settle in before she starts with the bloody Spanish Inquisition and starts getting all slap happy? I mean seriously, I thought we agreed that your dad was going to have a nice long chat with her before she was unleashed on us and allowed to start screeching like a bloody harpy."

Rose snorted yet also grimaced at the same time but did not reprimand her companion for his less than stellar description of her mother. As much as it pained and exasperated her to admit, she knew she had to, that being her mother did at times screech like a harpy. Her mother was the total opposite of her calm, mellow and reasonable dad, which is why she and The Doctor were counting on him to try to keep her at arms length away from her daughter and future son in-law whilst they explained what they figured she was going to blow a major gasket over.

Just as Rose opened her mouth to answer him, Lindsay returned with their orders and placed their choices down in front of them, along with extra napkins, before leaving. Rose reached into her jacket pocket, took out her Apple iPhone 5, and pressed the speed dial for her dad's iPhone. Less than thirty seconds later Pete answered and Rose said, "Hi Dad, look listen I need a favour, it involves mum and The Doctor."

Rose nodded and listened for a few seconds as Pete speaks on the other end of the line. She watched as The Doctor picked up the large and round cup and took a long drink from the hot and frothy beverage. She smirked slightly and shook her head as he winked playfully at her, as he swiped his tongue against the white froth caught on his upper lip. She picked up her own drink and stifled a happy sigh as the hot and milky Mocha hits her taste buds. Rose inwardly moaned which The Doctor immediately caught onto and grinned behind the rim of his cup.

All the new tastes and smells are positively delicious, yet she winced at the thought of what the less than pleasant ones are going to be like. The Doctor who caught onto her thoughts snorted and lowered his cup back onto the saucer. He said around a smirk, 'About as strong and as mindblowing as the delicious smells and tastes, but I can grantee it is not going to cause you to moan in pleasure, more like the opposite.' Rose winced at the very thought of what he had described, before going back to her conversation with Pete.

"Yes dad I realise this, but I really need you to have a chat with mom before me and The Doctor arrive tonight after our shopping trip, plus I am going to take him to see a movie afterwards. Yeah, that will give you time to try and butter her up or at least mellow her out somewhat." Rose sighed when she noticed The Doctor motion for her to hand over the phone to him. Rose said, "Dad, The Doctor wants to talk to you."

Rose handed her iPhone to him and he brought it up to his ear and said lowly enough for Pete and Rose to hear but not the rest of the restaurant. "Hello Pete, Rose has mentioned that she and I need a favour, well, more like I need the favour." He paused as Pete talked on the other end before he said, "Yes I understand you are the one who has to live with her and put up with her less than mellow nature, however, think about it from not only my point of view but your daughter's to. She and I are going to be living in the mansion for possibly the next two maybe three months."

He paused and grimaced as he added, causing Rose to let out a startled snigger into her coffee cup. "Then there is Tony to think of, and the last thing you need or want is for him to see his mother going for his potential uncle’s throat. I mean he is a little young to face and confronted with the fact his mother is not as sweet and soft natured with others as she is with him. I think you and I fear that would scar the poor boy for life."

The Doctor raised his brow at Rose and said, 'Not funny Rose, I am not kidding here, this situation has the potential to scar you innocent baby brother for life if he even catches the slightest wind of what his mother is capable of. Plus if you add Donna's influences into the mix then you have potential hell on earth.'

Rose moaned both inwardly and out aloud at the thought of her poor innocent baby brother seeing their mother having a hysterical harpy episode. Hell, it would probably leave the poor kid with a complex that no matter how many millions their dad could spend on therapy would not help little Tony Tyler. She loved her brother dearly, far too much willing to want to subject him to such horrors.

The Doctor choked back a snort at her thoughts as he continued his conversation with Pete. He said to the other man, "Look she wants a very important and life altering conversation before either Rose and I feel ready for her to be told. There is a reason why we are asking you to talk to her tonight before we tell her tomorrow. I am sorry Pete, I really am, but I am not going to budge on this, we cannot rush this. It will be a conversation that will have your less than pleasant wife blowing a bloody major gasket."

He paused to sip his coffee before saying, "In short she is not going to approve, she is not going to give a damn here that what happened to Rose was a fixed point in time that under no circumstances could ever be rewritten. Neither Rose nor I going to mess around with the laws of time just to make one Jackie Tyler happy. In order for us to even dare think of breaking those kinds of rules would have to be something major, yet would not cause a hole the size of Belgium to be punched into the skin of the universe of the other reality due to rewriting a part of time that should not be."

The Doctor picked up his spoon before continuing, "Oh yes, of course you seem to get how vital this situation is, but I strongly doubt your wife will. The only thing she is going to understand is that her precious daughter is not how she was before. Jackie needs to learn to look outside of the box Pete, and I believe you are the one who can help her do this and you are the mellower and level headed one."

He noticed as he dipped his spoon into his dessert and broke off a spoon full, that Rose looked as if she is in heaven as she chews on a mouth full of her crumble. He smirked before he told Pete, "Look I will have a further chat with you when I arrive later on, but in the meantime, I will hand you back over to Rose." He lowered the iPhone from his ear, handed it over to Rose who placed her spoon on her plate and took back her phone from The Doctor.

The Doctor then starts to eat his cookie dough, closing his eyes in bliss as Rose ends her conversation with her dad and hung up. She placed her phone on the table and quickly picked up her spoon again and digs back into her crumble. She moaned quietly around a mouth full, having to resist the urge to moan out loud. The Doctor murmured, "Ooh this is pure bliss I tell you, sheer bloody bliss." Rose nodded rapidly in silent agreement as she continued to sigh in pleasure.

They continued to eat in silence due to the crumble and cookie dough being far too good to interrupt by useless talk. After five minutes of silence, both put their spoons down within seconds of the other. Rose leaned back in her chair, sighed happily, and said, "Ah I am stuffed." The Doctor chuckled as he leaned back in his chair and drawled, "Ooh, but oh so pleasantly so."

They continued to sit in companionable silence drinking the last of their coffee. As they finish their coffee, Rose removed her credit card from her wallet and The Doctor puts his suit jacket back on. He frowned as he told her, "I do not like the thought of you paying for everything, especially if I cannot at least pay half." Rose sighs as she put her leather jacket back on and picked up her keys and said, "Look it is just until dad can provide you with new ID papers, and after that, you can find a job. You will be paying your half of our expenses before you know it. This will not be our last time going out to eat or shopping and to a movie, next time you can pay if it makes you feel better."

She murmured down their link and said, 'Someday soon you are going to provide me with the means to travel through time and space and show me the wonders this universe has to offer. So if I cannot give back to you when possible what the hell does that say about me, Doctor?' She speaks out aloud as she added, "Please just let me do this, it is no hardship for me, if it were I would not do it, no one will ever force me to do what I do not want." 

She concluded, "Plus for Christ sake, I have more money then I know what to bloody to do with, what or who else will I spend it on?" The Doctor sighed and told her, "Right just as soon as I earn my first paycheck I am taking you out to dinner and to a movie." Rose merely eyed him in amusement as she shook her head.

Just as she was about to signal for a Waiter or Waitress, Lindsay returned and noted they had finished and Rose has her credit card out. Rose handed over her credit card to Lindsay and told her to take a five pounds tip. Lindsay looked surprised, but nodded none the less and went to put the card though the system. Rose said to The Doctor, "It is not like I cannot afford to offer that much, besides she provided us with privacy without any fuss and did it professionally. Hell, I have gone to a few restaurants and had the staff be idiots who only suck up to me because they see a rich customer and an heiress."

The Doctor nodded and said, "Tony will have that all to look forward to when he is old enough to realise what is happening and be annoyed by it. He is the second heir to the Vitex fortune." Rose nods and said, "Actually I imagine he will be the one who will be trained and groomed to takeover Vitex when dad retires, seeing as I have already informed him I will attend the parties and other functions required, but I do not want to run it."

She added quietly at his knowing glance, "Besides, our Tony is the true heir, something which I do not begrudge him. Vitex needs a strong heir to take over, and I believe one day that Tony will be the one to do it. I will be there to watch him become something great, in fact, I have already seen a few inklings in his timeline when I saw him earlier on."

She concluded and is smirking, "Besides the heir to which dad likes to refer to as The Torchwood dynasty is going to be all mine. And now with you here you will mostly take the role as my second in command if you want it." The Doctor grinned at this and smirked when Rose flushed slightly as she said, "Possibly Doctors J and R Carlisle will be the future heads."

Lindsay chose that moment to return and handed Rose her credit card back and the receipt. Rose nodded her thanks, and put the card back in her wallet and placed it in the inner pocket of her jacket, before standing up followed by The Doctor. He took hold of her hand and they walked out of the restaurant and headed for her car.

When they reached the car, she handed him the receipt and said, "Fifty quid, fifty-five quid, if you include the tip for the waitress. See I told you even the total amount spent on our meal would not even cover a starter for one person at those swanky restaurants." The Doctor snorted and remarked blandly, "Yeah and I wager you would go in and come out of one of those restaurants feeling like you barely ate anything at all."

Rose snorted and nodded her agreement as she pressed the button on the key ring and unlocked the doors and deactivated the alarm system. They opened the driver and passenger side doors, got inside and shut them closed. Rose and The Doctor put on their seat belts then Rose placed the key in the ignition, started the car before reversing out of the parking space, and pulled out of the parking lot.

The Doctor threw the receipt into the glove compartment before leaning back in the seat, and asked, "Savile Row now?" Rose nodded and continued to drive for the next twenty minutes until they reached the large shopping complex and Rose parked in the large car park. She got out and went over to a nearby meter, put in enough money for a parking ticket and rejoined The Doctor. She stuck the ticket to the window shield on the inside of the driver's side.

She locked the doors, reset the alarm system and allowed The Doctor to take her hand as she led him to Savile Row. As they walked towards the store, Rose grinned and said to The Doctor before they went inside. "Oh, I thought I might as well warn you that dad told me to go all out in Savile Row and a few other stores as well. He said seeing as it is your first wardrobe that you are to see it as he welcoming you to the Tyler family and that there was no limit to what I can spend on you."


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is shopping time, and The Doctor is less than willing. The Doctor and Rose discover a part of Donna's personality that makes it difficult for him to accept help. He and Rose have words, whilst having his first encounter with the press. Finally, they meet Stephen for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to post the rest of the chapters to bring this story up to date. I am almost finished writing chapter eight which I hope to have up before the end of the week or the beginning of the next.

Rose grinned and said to The Doctor before they went inside. "Oh, I thought I might as well warn you that dad told me to go all out in Savile Row and a few other stores as well. He said seeing as it is your first wardrobe that you are to see it as he welcoming you to the Tyler family, and there is no limit to what I can spend on you."

The Doctor frowned at hearing this and exclaimed, “No limit!” He added firmly, “No Rose I am not going to take an advantage of Pete’s generous nature, I cannot do that, no absolutely not. I am nobody’s freeloader Rose, and refuse to allow myself to become that.” He added around a grumble, “Yes I admit I would use the Sonic screwdriver on ATM’S, but when I save the planet from god only knows what I see it as paying back what I have taken.” 

He continued, “Besides, between just you and me, in his third regeneration he was stranded on Earth in the nineteen sixties thanks to the Time Lord Council messing round with The TARDIS so he could not leave the planet.” He concludes with a shake of his head, “There he worked as an advisor for UNIT and they had him on their payroll, in fact, they never took him off. He discovered this when he went to access the account, and it would seem UNIT tops it up every time he saves the planet. He discovered quite a nice large tidy sum not long before the start of The Time War, so Rassilon only knows what is in there now.”

Rose laughs incredulously as she asked, “They pay him when he saves the planet?” She added, “Not that I do not agree with that, seeing as he refuses any sort of world recognition, so they most likely see it as the only way they have to thank him for stopping the planet and its residence from being destroyed on a semi-regular basis.” The Doctor rolled his eyes and said, “Not the point here Rose, this is about there being a no limit spending spree from Pete.”

Rose sobered and replied, “Doctor, need I remind you about the unfortunate fact that that UNIT bank account is back in the other reality with your full Time Lord self.” The Doctor scowled at her and griped bitterly in reply, “Yeah, and might I remind you Rose Marion Tyler that the bastard never touches it, instead sonics ATM’S, while here I am having to live a normal every day to day human life and no Sonic screwdriver or psychic paper of any description at my disposal thank you very much.”

Rose returned the scowl for his tone of voice and choice of words, whilst at the same time realising he unfortunately had a very valid point. She could see why he would be bitter and pissed, in fact has the right to feel as such. When you consider as he had pointed out, that here he was leading a normal every day-to-day human life, and no sonic screwdriver, psychic paper or even legal documents providing him a legal identity. That in return also meant no birth certificate, no drivers licence, no medical records, and definitely no national insurance number, which definitely meant no job and no job, meant no credit or debit cards. All in all leads right back to square one, equals no money. 

Then there was the other Doctor with what sounded like a comfortable and tidy sized fortune just sitting in a bank account gathering proverbial dust, whilst he still continues to sonic raid ATM’S. Oh yeah she realised he had every right to be bitter and pissed at his Time Lord counterpart. She shot him an apologetic grimace and said, “Yeah okay I get and understand why you are pissed and bitter, just do not take that tone of voice with me, I am not the one sitting on a bank account and leaving it to gather proverbial dust as I sonic raid ATM’S.”

The Doctor let out a sound caught between a snort and snigger as he spluttered, “Sonic raid?” Rose snorted and exclaimed, “What bloody else do you call it, he uses a sonic based screwdriver to take money from ATM’S?” They laughed long and hard, holding onto the other to remain upright, while people passed by them, giving the laughing pair a wide berth, thinking them insane and not wanting any part in it. Mothers grabbed hold of their children’s hands trying to rush them along faster from Rose and The Doctor, who could honestly care less. 

In fact, they so caught up in their mutual hilarity did not notice the flash of a lone camera from behind a nearby bush. The Doctor was entirely unaware he had just had his first brush with the press, and that his and Rose’s first picture together would soon be viral and sold to all major British newspapers. Luckily, for them their current position was not scandalous, and the photo in newspapers and magazines the next day would appear to be of a happy couple in love, holding onto each other as they laughed about something only they knew and found funny.

As soon they calmed down The Doctor pulled back and placed a kiss on top of her head, and this time they did see the flash of the camera. They pulled back and scowled in the direction the flash had come from. Rose took hold of The Doctor’s hand when he grumbled and asked, “For god sake is it always going to be like this, where you can’t even have a personal moment without your picture being taken?”

As soon as her hand entwined with his another flash went off, and Rose had to drag him along before the Donna in him could come out to play and go up to whoever was behind that bush and give them what for. She leads him quickly to the front of Savile Row, before she mutters quietly, “I am sorry, but I had warned you that privacy was not what it once was, so yes unfortunately you have all this to look forward to in the future.”

The Doctor scowled in the direction of the bush as another flash went off, and the Donna in him was more than half tempted to deliver a lovely little one-finger salute in the direction of the bush and the mystery asshat taking his and Rose’s picture. The only thing that stopped him was Rose, who had picked up on his intentions, and said, ‘Please Doctor, do not even think it, never mind actually do it. Now they are probably seeing and classing you as some unknown bloke that I am dating. It needs to remain that way until someone from dads PR team coaches you on how to act and deal with the press.’

The Doctor reluctantly let it go, but narrowed his eyes up at the sign above his head, reminding him of their earlier argument. He said, ‘Rose speaking of letting go, I apologise for my tone earlier on, but I am not letting go of my opinion about taking an advantage of Pete’s no limit shopping trip kind of generosity. I strongly suspect it is the Donna in me that strongly protests any kind of charity.’

Rose scoffed and barely stopped herself from whacking him over the head, remembering at the last moment that there still possibly was a stalking camera toting asshat perched behind of a bush watching them. The last thing they needed was a picture of her whacking The Doctor over the head. Ha, seriously she could just about see tomorrows headline, ‘VITEX HEIRESS, ABUSIVE LOVER?’ The Doctor having caught onto her trail of thought could not help inwardly laughing, ‘Ah, absolutely lovely headline, but oh why pray tell would you Rose Tyler want to whack me over the head?’

Rose hiss indigently, ‘Why you ask, maybe it has an awful lot to do with the fact you just good as insulted and accused dad and I of treating you like a charity case, how about that?’ The Doctor inwardly cringed as he thought back on his words and realised he definitely could have chosen his wording better. He could see and understand why Rose would feel as if he had just insulted her and Pete.

Before he could protest she added sternly, ‘Take care in remembering it is not charity, I do not pity you nor do my parents for that matter. In fact, they only feel gratitude for what you have done for them. For example, if we had not crash-landed here in this reality the first time around then I would have never known dad existed in this reality, and I am certain he would have been dead along with the original Jackie, while Lumic and the Cybermen took over this reality, possibly spreading throughout this universe. Had we not landed here in the first place it would have been a sight more than just those that were converted, along with Ricky Smith and Angela Price that end up dead.’ 

She paused before continuing, ‘And it was because of dad coming to our original reality during the battle of Canary Wharf, that he and mum met and she went back with him to this reality. Doctor without all of that they would have never had a second chance to love and be with each other, there definitely would be no Tony.” She paused before continuing, “So this is how things stand, that being they have more to thank you for then you will ever have to them. They do not care that you are a Time Lord Human Metacrisis, to them you are The Doctor.’ 

She paused once more before concluding, ‘So if you know what is good for you and want to avoid not only my mum’s slap but definitely mine to then you will learn to put aside those Donna impulses that have no business interfering where they do not belong. Finally, if you are going to be with me, you need to learn and adjust to the fact that not only is complete privacy a thing of the past for us, but money is never going to be short in supply, especially when you start making your own source of income. ’

She noted how he looked caught between anger and shame, yet could not settle on one or the other. Before they managed to cause more of a scene, and that damn photographer could get any more shots of them, she took hold of his hand and pulled open the door to the store with her free hand. She said aloud, “If it is any consolation look at the sign in the window there is clearly a sale on here.” 

She squeezed his hand briefly, and was honestly relieved when he returned the gesture, before she said, “I will be honest with you, and telling you now that this is only our first stop. I have plans to visit Calvin Klein, Moss Brothers, Apple, and also to a store that sells shampoos, conditioners and other hair products, I am thinking Tigi.” She paused before concluding, “Now, if there is nothing else to add then let’s shop for your new wardrobe.”

As she led him into the store, he told her, “I am not happy about this Rose, not by a long shot, but whilst we are on the subject there is a place we need to visit that I cannot avoid.” Rose frowned as she asked, “Where, and why would you want to avoid it?” He replied, “I noticed when we were in Pizza Hut that some of the smaller print that was not in bold or highlighted on the menu, I had trouble seeing it, I had to strain a bit.” He added grimacing slightly as he muttered quietly, “As for why I would want to avoid it, well, physically by human standards this body is in its mid to late thirties, and already I am having issues with my eye sight.”

Rose raised a brow and said quietly, “Sounds likes you need glasses, reading ones and for up close details, must be the human part of you.” She added, “It is nothing to be ashamed of, anyone can end up needing glasses at any age, it does not matter.” She smirked slightly as she told him, “Besides, I always did fancy you in glasses, only difference is unlike him who wears glasses to look clever, you actually seem to need them.” 

He smirked and waggled his eyebrows playfully at her when she admitted she fancied him in glasses, and only smirked wider when she rolled her eyes. He snorted before he shot her a look of mock outrage as she drawled, “Now don’t go and let it inflate your already massive ego.” She concluded, squeezing his hand again as she said, “In that case we’ll make an appointment for you at Boots Opticians for tomorrow so you can have your eyes tested.”The Doctor nodded reluctantly before they entered the store all the way and allowed the door to close.

As soon as they entered, they noticed a young man around Rose’s age look up from the nearby counter. He smiled the typical professional smile seen by most employees in upscale stores, and said, “Good afternoon, Sir and Madame, and welcome to Savile Row, how many I be of assistance?” Rose and The Doctor returned the greeting, realising at the same time this man from his expression definitely knew who Rose was. 

Rose said, “Oh we just plan to browse first and see what catches his attention, and then we will ask for help if we need it” she gestured to the Doctor. The Doctor smiled and nodded in agreement, and said, “I am very particular so I could be a while.” The Sales Assistant said, “Please take your time, and my name is Stephen, so please let me know if I can be of service when you are ready.” Rose and The Doctor said they would before walking further into the store. 

Rose could not help but look discreetly back over her shoulder to gaze at the Sales Assistant due to feeling a slight niggling sensation. She looked more closely at the young Sales Assistant, and it is then when her new skill for seeing and reading timelines kicked in. She figured with this not being her original reality she would find it harder to read the timelines of those who were not close family or friend.” 

The Doctor having caught onto her thought process also glanced at the Sales Assistant and told Rose, ‘Sometimes we can see the timelines of those who are not yet close but will be in the near future.’ He paused to eye the other man, and had to concentrate quite closely, due to the fact, he is not near sensitive as eight had been. He added, ‘My eighth self was particularly sensitive when it came to seeing timelines, a hell of a lot more sensitive than I and the full Time Lord version of me is.’ 

Rose nodded and stored that piece of information way to come back to later, always interested in learning something new about The Doctor in any regeneration. The Doctor concluded after a moment, ‘Considering what I am picking up from the majority of most of his timelines, well, he is going to be particularly close to Jake. The only reason we are picking up on it is because he will also eventually become a firm part of our timelines to, through Jake and apparently Torchwood to.’ 

Rose nodded and said, ‘That pretty much is what I am picking up on to, looks like we will be seeing more of Stephen, and from what I can gather at some point we will introduce them. In fact, Jake has a birthday coming up at the end of next month. We could maybe bring him here for his gift, and hope for the best Stephen is working on that day.’ The Doctor nodded and replied, ‘Of course, how else do you expect us to introduce them otherwise.’

Rose asked aloud, “So, I figured we would start with suits, seeing as you only have the one on your back, what do you think?” She frowned when she received no reply after a few moments and turned to see what had caught his attention. Her frown turned into a knowing smirk when she saw exactly what had caught his attention, huh; no wonder he had failed to answer her. There on a display mannequin was a gorgeous slim and form fitting three-piece pinstripe suit jacket with matching waistcoat and trousers in a slightly shiny looking light grey-silverish colour that had a subtle white pinstripe. 

Rose grinned and said in pure knowing amusement, “I should have known.” He turned his gaze from the suit briefly to glance in her direction with an expression caught between delight and sheepishness. She could not help but feel a brief stab of pure affection for him, but that emotion turned to a worried frown when she saw the disappointed scowl that coloured his expression as he read the price tag, which soon turned into an exasperated eye roll. “Oh do not start this again, forget the price tag, the price is surely worth every single last penny if you end up looking as amazing in that suit as I suspect you will. I can imagine how amazing you will look with it paired with a charcoal grey shirt and a silver tie.”

The Doctor grumbled as he shot her a look of slight annoyance as he said, “I want it, I really do, but Christ Rose its more than four hundred pounds, the waistcoat his apparently worth sixty five alone. It is not even in the sale Rose, meaning it’s still at full price.” Rose could not help but snort as she informed him, “You would not think it expensive if you were aware that dad spent more than a thousand pounds on one three piece Hugo Boss suit at the beginning of the year. This is a bargain even at full price, especially for such a beautifully made suit as this one appears to be.”

The Doctor gaped at her before he hissed, “Geez that’s pure insanity, more than a thousand just for one suit.” Rose shrugged as she smirked and said in reply, “Hugo Boss is one the major designers out there, naturally you are going to pay both an arm and leg, a three piece, one actually tailored to your exact measurements at that.” The Doctor shook his head stubbornly, even more so when Rose added, “Listen, it is that kind of price tag that people of wealth and influence do not even bat a mere eyelid at, and will expect you to be the same.” She concluded, “Hell, even mum and I are not used to spending that much just on one outfit, but if you want to fit in, that is what is expected of us, and trust me they can tell the genuine article from a knock off.”

Before The Doctor could voice anymore protest Rose called out to the Sales Assistant, “Stephen was is it, could you put this suit to one side for him to try on please, and also do you have any others in a similar style?” Stephen walked over and eyed the suit she gestured to, followed by gazing at The Doctor and nodded knowingly. He just like Rose hit with a sudden image of The Doctor wearing the suit and could not help the sudden stab of pure appreciation. 

This slim and very handsome man would look positively exquisite wearing that suit, though he knew he did not dare voice such an unprofessional and overly forward opinion aloud and in front of either the man or woman, especially the woman. He knew this was Rose Tyler, The Vitex Heiress, and he assumed the man was her lover, which in his opinion made her beyond lucky, and he was definitely the type Stephen would call gorgeous.

Rose stifled a knowing smirk as she took in the expression Stephen eyed The Doctor with, and knew instantly this man definitely preferred his own sex. She told The Doctor, ‘I guess I am not the only one you appeal to, this guy is practically drooling over you, not that I can blame him, has got great taste in fact. I can definitely see that Jake has a strong chance of catching this guy’s attention given half a chance.’ 

The Doctor inwardly chuckled at her good taste comment, but felt somewhat awkward at the thought of the other man finding him attractive. He told Rose, ‘Flattering as this is, it really is too bad for him that my taste and type runs more towards you. Trust me Donna’s influence definitely does not extend that far in that department, other men hold no such attraction or appeal for me. He definitely holds the more dominate edge when it comes to what attracts me physically and mentally to another person.’

Stephen cleared his throat and said, “I can put this suit to one side for him to try on, and to answer your other question yes we do have one other. It is a two piece slim fitting in the colour brown and has a subtle indigo blue pinstripe.” Rose and The Doctor froze at hearing his description of the other available suit. Stephen added, “In fact, it is on display on the other side of the store, allow me to show you.” 

He gestured with a hand in front of him as he said, “Please follow me.” Rose and The Doctor followed him to the other side of the store, and after a few moments, he stopped in front of another display mannequin. The reaction from the other two was immediate, in fact, the other man appeared to be in awe and slowly making his way towards the mannequin, and reached out with a hand gently to stroke the material of the jacket almost fervently. 

Rose Tyler clapped a hand over her mouth and exclaimed, “Oh my god, if it were not for the fact the pinstripe appears to be a slightly darker shade it would be identical to the original. Oh you have seriously got to have this suit, who gives a damn about the price, not when it will be almost as if you have regained that suit again.”

Stephen frowned as he eyed The Doctor before the suit on the mannequin, and seconds later, his eyes widened slightly. He said, “If I did not know any better I would say you purchased the suit you’re currently wearing from this store. But then again I do know better, trust me I have so far not seen a blue version of this suit” he gestured to the other suit. The Doctor replied, “Oh no, naturally you would not have, seeing as I had this custom made about a year ago to both my taste and exact measurements.” 

He smirked slightly as he added, “And yeah, you’d be right in thinking it was definitely not from here.” He concluded grinning widely, “And as Rose has pointed out I once had a suit almost identical to the one you have on display, except the pinstripe was lighter on my version of it. She is also absolutely correct that I have to have this suit, and I am going to have to swallow my pride over the size of the price tag to.”

Stephen lifted the price tag and said, “This suit runs to three hundred and thirty pounds, not quite as expensive as its three piece grey-silver counterpart.” The Doctor inwardly sighed, but knew if he wanted this suit, and god did he want it, he had to bite down on the proverbial bullet of pride. In short, he had to ignore the part of Donna in him that clearly had a serious issue with what she had considered handouts or charity, a fact that he now was dealing with as part of his new personality quirks.

Stephen asked The Doctor, “Shall I place this long with the other suit for you to try on?” The Doctor sighed as he replied, “Yeah sure.” Rose added, “Oh and as long as no other customers come in requiring your attention, how about you help recommend what is good to buy here, plus it will mean a decent commission to yourself as we plan to spend a good amount here?” Stephen was somewhat taken back, but deep down he knew any kind of commission earned from this sale would surely boost his savings account.

Stephen asked, “Where would you like to start once I have placed those two suits to one side for you?” Rose exchanged a glance with The Doctor, and it almost appeared as if they were having some sort of silent communication. Stephen raised a brow as he observed the pair in front of him, how close could they possibly be that they seemed to be able to communicate silently with just glances.

He watched as they turned to him practically as one, before Rose said, “We are thinking suits first, casual, business, and a naturally a couple of tuxedos. He will need shirts, business, formal and casual ones. He definitely needs jumpers, jerseys and polo shirts to. Then next, we could look for trousers and chinos. ” She paused before adding, “He needs coats, shoes to, and pyjamas and even a dressing gown.” 

The Doctor added caught between amusement and exasperation, “Apparently she is then insisting on underwear, ties, socks and other accessories.” Rose not the least bit amused by his put upon exasperation elbowed him in the side in silent warning, causing him to let out a sound caught between a chuckle and a slightly pained huff of breath. 

Stephen had a small, yet amused grin curling the corners of his mouth as he asked, “So in short we’re talking full wardrobe right down to the bare essentials any man could need or want?” Rose cut a brief narrowed eyed glance at The Doctor as he went to open his mouth to make some kind of Donna-like snarky reply to something she had said during their silent communications via their link. 

The Doctor rolled his eyes in her direction, before he said, “Yeah, that’s the general gist of why I have practically been dragged in here.” Rose went to elbow him again, but this time he was ready for her, and pulled her flushed against his side, wrapped his arm around her and trapped her arm between them in the process, causing Rose to eye him coolly.

Stephen bit the inside of his cheek to stifle a laugh at the pair in front of him, and noted how this was a couple who not only very much in love, but the best of friends, and could take the mick out of each other, yet clearly knew where the others limits began and ended. Moreover, it was extremely evident they clearly had no issue being in the others personal space, enjoyed it in fact. This in front of him is what he wants for himself when he finds someone he wants to start a long-term relationship.

Stephen shook his head and stifled a smirk before saying, “Right, I’ll go and grab you a basket each and meet you near the suits after I’ve grabbed the other two suits and put them to one side for you.” Rose and The Doctor nodded and made their way over to two separate railings, one full of jackets and the other matching trousers in different colours, sizes, style and cut, while Stephen reached for the brown and indigo blue pinstripe suit on the mannequin. The two suits on the mannequins that had caught The Doctor’s attention were the last in current stock so he was fortunate to have come into the store and discovered them when he had.


	5. Five Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping continues and Rose and The Doctor continue to have words. Stephen continues to be amused by Rose and The Doctor's antics and disagreements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Part One of a two parter. Oh by the way when I picture how Stephen looks I think of Sebastian Stan.

Meanwhile on the other side of the store Rose started to search through the choices on the rail that had the jackets on first. She asked The Doctor, “I was thinking, brown, navy, grey, charcoal and black, which would you like to look at first?” The Doctor sighed and figured he might as well start or he had feeling Rose would either chose for him, or make them stay in the store all day. He joined Rose and stared to search through the choices, keeping an extra close eye on the price tags to see which had the biggest percentage off.

He continued at this for five minutes or so before Rose cottoned onto what he was playing at, narrowed her eyes, quickly picking up a jacket off the rail at random, and all but threw it at The Doctor. He raised a brow as he managed to catch the jacket before it could hit the floor. Rose grumbled, “Knock it off already all else I will tell my parents exactly what you think of their charity, mum’s just itching to slap you silly, it’s been a while since she last did it I swear she would enjoy it.”

The Doctor inwardly growled something less than flattering, causing Rose’s eyes to practically flash in warning. He grumbled and bit the inside of his cheek before making an effort to examine the jacket she had all but thrown at him. The first thing he noticed was one, whilst it was slim fitting; it was at least three sizes too large for him. He complained, “The very least you could have done was thrown a jacket that did not appear at least three sizes too big for me.” 

Rose rolled her eyes and replied, “I was not looking at bloody size, and was making a point Doctor.” She paused to eye the jacket and added, “Hmm, it’s not pinstriped.” She also noted it was a somewhat light navy and not the shade of blue he was currently wearing. He and she both noted how expertly tailored it was, and definitely was not pinstriped, was slim fitting and single breasted, with buggy line, two buttons and two back vents and was precision cut and hand finished with the finest luxury sky blue viscose inner lining. 

Surprisingly considering its lack of pinstripes, he rather liked it, as did Rose. She noticed him eyeing the price tag, and rolled her eyes ready for him to start complaining again, but was surprised when he did not. She came closer, eyed the price tag, and inwardly sighed at what she had unknowingly thrown at him. He was somewhat relieved to see that the original price for the jacket was £189.00 and been reduced to £80.00, as far as price cuts went that was decent and he did not mind paying that, considering how luxurious and expertly tailored the jacket appeared.

The Doctor handed back the jacket and said, “I’ll try it on when you find my size.” Rose rolled her eyes as she accepted the jacket back from The Doctor before asking, “What size are you anyway?” The Doctor replied via their link not wanting to mention The TARDIA out aloud in the store, ‘No idea, this suit and the other suit he wore do not have size tags in them seeing as The TARDIS provided them for us.’

Rose nodded and returned the jacket to the rack just as Stephen returned carrying a basket in each hand. When he reached them, she asked him, “Would it be possible for someone to measure him and take all of his measurements before we pick any suits for him?”Stephen replied, “Of course I can do it, I am trained to take measurements of the customers and then I pass those measurements onto one of our tailors.”

He added, “How about you look for everything else you need to buy and once done I will get a measuring tape and take his measurements, plus we can go off the suit he is wearing also.” He concluded, “Once we have his measurements we can find the correct size in suits and shirts for him and the tailor can make any further adjustments that might be needed.”

Rose and The Doctor agreed and decided to start at the ties and other accessories until they had his measurements. They could not find suits for him until they had his arm, shoulders, chest, waist, hips and the length of his leg and inside of his leg measurements. They suddenly realised the same went for shirts as far as his collar size and chest measurements were concerned, and shoes to as far as shoe size went. The TARDIS had provided them like his suit so there were no labels saying what size they were.

Rose cleared her throat and said, “Actually I think before we buy anything, collar, chest, outer arm, waist, hips and inside leg and length could do with being measured. We need the measurements to take with us as here is not our last stop today.” Stephen nodded and said, “Okay follow me and I will find a measuring tape and give him the full treatment.” He called out to the other Sales Assistant to keep an eye on the till and the door, as he was busy with a customer.

He led Rose and The Doctor into an area where there was a circular platform stood surrounded by floor to ceiling mirrors. He lowered the two baskets onto a nearby chair, and Rose took the other chair and sat down. Stephen gestured to the circular platform and said, “Climb up there whilst I go and find a measuring tape, it will be easier to take your lower measurements up there.” The Doctor nodded and climbed up onto the platform and waited for the other man to return.

He returned less than a minute later with the tape and pen and paper in hand. He handed the paper and pen to Rose and said, “Please write down what I tell you to.” Rose nodded as she uncapped the pen and waited. Stephen then stepped up to the platform and told the Doctor, “Spread your feet apart.” He demonstrated indicating how far to spread and The Doctor complied. 

Stephen then took the measuring tape and first measured The Doctor’s waist followed by his hips before moving onto the length of his leg followed by his inner seam. He told Rose what measurements to write down. He then said to The Doctor, “Please step down and remove your suit jacket so I can get the rest of your measurements.” The Doctor step down, removed his jacket, and handed it to Rose before he stood still. Stephen proceeded to measure first his neck followed by his shoulders, chest, and the length of his outer arm ending at his wrist.

Stephen stood back, took the pen and paper from Rose, and studied the results. He nodded and said, “Good we can start looking for actual items now. Just let me pass these measurements onto one of our tailors and write down a copy for you take with you, then I will be with you to recommend what is good to buy and will suit you best.” Rose and The Doctor nodded and Rose handed back his jacket as they waited for him to return.

Five or so minutes later, he returned and handed a piece of paper to Rose who took it and put in her jacket pocket. Stephen than picked up the two baskets and said, “Follow me, we will start with suits and then shirts if that is alright with you.” The Doctor said, “Sure that’s fine.” Rose added, “We were thinking, brown, navy, grey, charcoal and black for the suits.” Stephen nodded and proceeded to lead them back over to the racks of jackets and suit trousers.

As soon as they reached the racks Rose instantly went and found the jacket she had thrown at The Doctor earlier and held it up as she said, “We need this one in his size.” Stephen placed the baskets on the floor, took the jacket from Rose, and said, “This appears to be two maybe three sizes too large.” Rose replied somewhat primly, “Oh it is, I was not looking at the size when I practically threw it at his head earlier on. He was being an annoy git with the price tags.” The Doctor snorted and shook his head in disbelief, while Stephen’s eyes widened slightly and he stifled a smirk.

Stephen decided there and then that he was definitely not getting in the middle of that clearly ongoing dispute. Instead, he looked the jacket over and made a quick job of locating one identical only in The Doctor’s size. He put back the larger version on the rail and handed the smaller one to The Doctor, who draped it over his left arm. He then searched the other nearby racks for the matching trousers and handed them to The Doctor. 

Stephen looked at the suit he had just handed The Doctor and suddenly remembers that the suit was a three piece. He told them, “Oh by the way this suit comes with a matching waistcoat would you like it to go with the jacket and trousers as a set?” Rose’s eyes lit up at the thought of seeing The Doctor in a three-piece suit. The Doctor saw her reaction and smirked at her as he replied, “Yeah, I’ll take the waistcoat might as well having the whole set.”

While Stephen went to get the waistcoat, The Doctor placed the jacket and trousers in one of the baskets, while Rose browsed through the jackets for a moment or two. She soon spotted another blue jacket. It was not navy but a blue that was not as bright a shade, as the one The Doctor currently wore. She asked The Doctor, “What do you think, do you like this shade of blue, it is not navy nor is it as bright a shade as the suit you have on?” 

The Doctor eyed the jacket noting it was bright blue though not as bright as his current suit. It was slim fitting and single breasted with two buttons and had two back vents and a luxury bright magenta cupro inner lining. He nodded and said, “It appeals more than I expected considering its lack of pinstripe.” Rose nodded and said, “Yeah, I thought so to.”

Stephen returned with the waistcoat and handed it to The Doctor, who took it and placed it in the basket. He asked The Doctor gesturing to the jacket in Rose’s hand, “Do you want to try that as well?” The Doctor nodded and said, “Yeah I will give it a go.” He added asking Stephen, “How about I pick the rest of what I like and you can find my size along with the matching trouser if it has any?” Stephen nodded and replied, “Sounds like a plan.” He then took the jacket from Rose and quickly found its smaller counterpart.

This continued for the next twenty minutes with The Doctor picking three more suits with matching trousers, he already had four. He could not help but notice there was a lot of blue. Blue to his and the other Doctor’s people they considered the colour as their go to mourning colour. However, unlike his other self it appealed to him on a level that had absolutely nothing to do with mourning. The other him he had only brought out the blue suit when he had first lost Rose.

The final, choice was pale grey and had the Prince of Wales check, which was in subtle black and white. It was slim fitting like all his other picks, and had the same single breast, and two buttons and two back vents however; this choice had a luxury black cupro inner lining.

The Doctor nodded to himself and said, “That’s it for the suits as with the two pinstripe ones that is a total of five, and is more than enough.” Rose nodded and asked, “Okay, how about we move along to the shirts now?” The Doctor replied, “Sure I could do with a few shirts.” Rose snorted, “You need more than a few.” She said via their link, ‘You only have the t-shirt on your back, so I’d say you need more than a few.’ The Doctor inwardly sighed as he realised she made more than a valid point.

Stephen led the way over to the section where the shirts were after going to get another basket and put the full one to one side for The Doctor try on later. The Doctor said to Rose, “Okay I’ll make a deal with you, you pick some and I will pick the rest. I was thinking four or five.” Rose replied, “You will need more of a selection than that.” The Doctor sighed frustrated and asked, “How many more than five or seven could I need?” He continued asking in an exasperated tone, “Rose there is only seven days in the week how many times a day do you suppose I plan on changing my shirt?” 

Rose rolled her eyes and smirked, choosing the right words to wound him up as she replied, “As many as catches our eye of course.” The Doctor’s eyes narrowed, however he sighed in defeat a moment later when Rose said via their link, ‘Do not complain, once we get today out of the way I promise you will not have to shop for clothes until you start making your own income.’ The Doctor would surely hold her to that and she knew it to.

Stephen was incredulous and more than slightly amused. They bickered and joked around like an old married couple, and he could perfectly picture them together as an old married couple. There just seemed to be a natural and comfortable ease around the pair. He could not stifle a snort and the pair heard him. He said apologetically, “Sorry, it’s just that you bicker like my parents do, and they have been married for more than twenty years.” Rose and The Doctor grinned sheepishly and shook their heads in amusement.

Rose sighed and turned to Stephen and said, “Okay, strange question, but how many shirts do you have in your closest?” She added at both of their incredulous expressions, “I am making a point here, just please answer.” Stephen cleared his throat and figured he would humour her. He replied, “About twenty, and most of them are from here seeing as I get staff discounts so I take an advantage of it.”

The Doctor moaned as Rose laughed and said, “Ha, see you and your four or five shirts are not going to cut it.” She added, “For example you go to work in one shirt but then come home and if there is a function or other events we have to attend to support dad and Vitex you will have to shower and change into a more formal shirt.” She paused and rolls her eyes before adding, “I am not saying buy so many just for the hell of it and because I know it frustrates you and your likely checking every price tag as we go along.”

She turned to the shirts on display and said, “Twelve maybe thirteen should do it, a mixture of business, formal and casual. I pick some and you pick the rest, done deal.” The Doctor was done arguing over the shirts, as much as he did not like the thought of how much that many shirts would cost Pete he realised what Rose had said made a lot of sense, more than he was happy admitting to.

Rose started searching the shirts and asked, “Who is picking first?” The Doctor ran a hand through his hair and said, “You can if you want.” Rose nodded and beamed in triumph having won that round. Rose hummed happily to herself as she started to search through what the store had available. The Doctor narrowed his eyes at her happy humming, while Stephen bit the inside of his cheek to stop the laughter that wanted to seriously bubble up. He was glad these two had decided to walk into the store during his shift he had seriously needed the entertainment.

Rose continued her search and after a moment she picked up and shirt and said, “I like this it will go lovely with that grey silverish pinstripe three piece suit.” She held it up for The Doctor to see and asked, “What do you think?” The Doctor eyed the dark grey shirt that was slim fitting and had a curl resistant small cutaway collar, split yoke and two back darts and a single cuff. He nodded and said, “Yeah I like it, not what I’d normally pick, however I have been doing a lot of that in the last couple of days anyway.”

Rose silently nodded and knew exactly what he meant by that last comment. She placed the shirt in the basket Stephen still carried before turning back to the shirts to choose her second choice. A minute later, she found it, it was lilac and navy stripe and slim fitting, and like the dark grey shirt had a curl resistant small cutaway collar, split yoke and two back darts and a single cuff. 

The Doctor was a little taken back at the sight of the lilac, yet however he sooner that than pink he supposed. Rose placed that in the basket and grinned as she said, “That lilac and navy stripe will make great work shirt.” The Doctor nodded in agreement and said, “I guess, and yeah that rather than pink, I won’t wear a pink shirt Rose.” Rose grimaced and said, “I’d never ask you to.”

Rose placed the shirt in the basket and moved onto the third choice. It was black Herringbone and slim fitting with curl-resistant Windsor collar; pucker-free French taped armhole seams and a split yoke, with two back darts and a double cuff. The Doctor said, “Black I never thought to wear black shirts but I am willing to give it a go.” Rose grinned and said, “I think you will look incredible in black.” The Doctor grinned and knew he had to have that shirt just for Rose’s reaction to see him wearing it alone.

Rose went back to choosing after placing the shirt in the basket with the others. The fourth choice came two minutes later after Rose shift through and discarded options that did not appeal or she did not think would flatter The Doctor. She noticed it was on offer that three shirts cost £75 instead of buying one for £40. Rose said, “Three of these, because one they are on offer and it is cheaper to buy three instead of just one.” She paused and held up the shirt as she added, “Reason two trust me when I say we will be attending many black tie events, so many that you will be sick of them by the end of the year.”

The Doctor sighed and nodded knowing she was right and realised he was most likely having more shirts. He eyed the shirt and noted it was white poplin pleated slim fitting, double cuff evening shirt that had a curl-resistant Windsor collar, pucker-free French taped armhole seams, and a split yoke, with two back darts. In short, it was the typical kind of shirt wore with a tuxedo.

The fifth choice came less than five minutes later and had The Doctor grinning when he saw what Rose had chosen. The colour much appealed, and was such a lovely pale shade that his other self would have never chosen. It was a pale green fine twill slim fitting casual shirt and had a small collar with contrast blue button thread and embroidered chest logo, and split yoke for a better fit. 

Yes, The Doctor really liked this pick and told Rose so. “Green seems to appeal, that and blue so that is a great choice.” He added via their link, ‘Rose blue is the equivalent of mourning on Gallifrey as is black to humans, however the colour appeals to me on level that has nothing to do with mourning. I imagine it is an influence from the part that is Donna.’ 

Rose silently took this in as she placed the shirt in the basket and asked, ‘So you chose the suit you are currently wearing because the colour appeals and you are not in mourning for some reason or other?’ The Doctor replied, ‘Yeah that and because I was somewhat in a rush to dress, and very much naked when I was created from that hand of his, Donna got a right eyeful she did.’ Rose inwardly snorted as she imagined what Donna’s reaction would have been like.

Stephen noticing what colours that she seemed to pick told her, “We have a large selection of white, navy and other shades of blue, along with lilac and red with many patterns, such as Herringbone, stripe and check.” He added, “Some customers even buy pink, I myself on the other hand honestly do not see the appeal, nor would I ever buy or be seen wearing the colour.” 

Rose and The Doctor almost instantaneously said, “No way.” Rose grimaced and said, “Absolutely not, I do not like a man in pink, and could honestly care bloody less what those fashion trends are saying.” The Doctor winced and said, “Agreed, and as I already said I will not wear a pink shirt or a pink anything for that matter. I do like the colour but on Rose and definitely not myself.”

Rose’s final and sixth choice was black satin stripe, extra slim fitting and had a double cuff, a curl resistant small cutaway collar and a split yoke, two back darts and pucker-free French taped arm-hole seams. The Doctor liked her final choice and took Rose’s place closer to the shirts as she placed her final choice in the basket. Stephen placed the now full basket on the floor and exchanged it for the second. 

The Doctor searched through the shirts and the first to catch his eyes was a wine and black dobby black extra slim fitting, with a single cuff. It had a curl resistant cutaway collar and a split yoke, with two back darts. Rose took one look and said, “Ooh I like it, I just never expected you to pick something like that, it is a little daring compared to your usual tastes.” The Doctor shrugged as he put it in the basket. He said around a smirk, “Do not know why but this sort suddenly appeals.”

His second choice was lilac with fine white stripe and a round white contrasting collar, slim fitting with a single cuff, split yoke, and two back darts, and finally it had pucker-free French taped arm-hole seams. Rose raised a brow as she asked, “Embracing the colour lilac are we?” She added asking, “I think it will look great on you, but how come you’re suddenly picking the colour when you have never wore it in the past?”

The Doctor smirked and said in reply, “You seem to like it so why not.” Rose frowned slightly and said, “Do not pick and wear the colour just because the thought of you wearing it appeals to me, only wear it if you want to.” The Doctor chuckled as he placed the shirt in the basket and said, “Rose I would not wear something I do not like not even for you. The fact that you do is just an extra added bonus.”

The Doctor’s third and fourth choices were one, a casual black printed pincord slim fitting with a soft collar, split yoke and a chest pocket. The second shirt, which went into the basket with the others, was a casual burgundy printed pincord, slim fitting with a soft collar, split yoke, with a chest pocket. Rose smiled and said, “Burgundy, I had hoped you would pick some burgundy. Ever since you put that jumper on I could not help but notice that burgundy or red suits you.”The Doctor grinned and said, “I did not know that, still it’s not a bad colour and is worth giving it a go.”

Rose eyed the basket and said, “One more before we move onto the ties, pocket squares and cufflinks.” Stephen said, “I will meet you over at the ties when we are done here, you are going to need two more baskets at this rate.” The Doctor nodded and asked “How many ties are you thinking, I thought perhaps six or eight?” Rose shook her head and said, “How about just as many as your shirts, as you will need ties to match with some of your choices. Your job along with a lot of formal events will see you wearing some form of tie or other.”

The Doctor inwardly sighed tiredly as he imagined just how much the bill on Pete’s credit card would be at the end of that month. He turned back to the shirts and started to search for the final one. He found the fifth and final shirt five minutes later. It was a was a slim fitting navy white reverse stripe with a white curl resistant cutaway collar, and a Split yoke, with two back darts, and pucker-free French taped arm-hole seams. Rose eyed the final choice and nodded in approval as he placed it in the basket filling it practically to the top.

They left the shirts and made their way over to the ties, whilst Stephen went and put aside the baskets full of shirts for The Doctor to try on, and to get two more empty baskets for the ties, pocket squares and cufflinks. The Doctor said to Rose as they reached the ties, “I’ll pick some and you can pick some as well, so I get ties that catch my eye and you get the ones you want to see me in.” Rose was quick to agree and was already sorting through the ties when Stephen returned with the two baskets.

Just as he set down the baskets at his feet, Rose had already found the first pick it was a navy blue Prince of Wales, had blue skinny check, and was made of one hundred percent woven silk and one hundred percent wool interlining. She added it to the basket knowing it would look great on The Doctor. The Doctor nodded when she said, “That check tie it can be worn with a plain shirt and suit, dad has something similar but in a different colour.”

She then went back to her search for the ties she was certain would look great on The Doctor, and immediately spotted two of them at once. The first was powder blue with a Birdseye textured pattern and made of one hundred percent woven silk and had a one hundred percent wool interlining. The texture against her hands was lovely soft and smooth to the touch.

It was such a pretty shade of blue Rose thought as she held it up against The Doctors front to see how it would look on him, and nodded in satisfaction at what she saw. The Doctor eyed her in amusement but remained silent. Apparently, Rose had taken to heart what he had said about blue, even if the blue she had picked in question was powder blue.

The second choice that caught her eye was navy and lilac, had a paisley pattern, and made of one hundred percent woven silk with a one hundred percent wool interlining. She placed them inside of the basket with the other picks. The Doctor on the other hand noted it was blue and lilac, the best of both worlds he realised. The paisley pattern did not hurt either his other self wore quite a few paisley ties as well.

Rose said, “I’ll pick two more then you can pick the rest.” The Doctor replied, “Alright sounds like a plan.” Rose nods before going back to her search, and less than a minute later, she finds another. It is a luxury black and white and plain patterned it has a contrast knot, is made of one hundred percent woven silk, and has a one hundred percent wool interlining. Rose adds it to the basket after receiving a nod of approval from The Doctor.

After another five minutes of searching and discarding, she finds her final one. It is grey and white, had an abstract raining design on a grey background, and is made of one hundred percent woven silk with a one hundred percent wool interlining. She adds it to the basket, and as she is about to stand back and let The Doctor choose, is when she quickly spots the bow ties. She chooses a black silk one and puts two in the basket due to an offer.

The Doctor grumbled as he asked, “I am not a fan of bow ties Rose, and why two of them?” He continued to protest, “Only time I wear one is when I wear my tuxedo, and even then I do not wear it because I like it but because it goes with the whole black tie theme.” Rose told him quite plainly, “Tough, you better get used to them because that strip of black silk will soon make a regular appearance in your wardrobe.” She paused before adding, “And the reason why I put two in the basket is because they are on offer and of course it does not hurt to have a backup.”

She gestured to the ties as she concluded, “Now it is your turn to pick I’d roughly say another six or seven.” The Doctor nods around a sigh and moves closer to the ties knowing when he has lost an argument or discussion to Rose Tyler. A fact which he knows will happen more often now due to her transformation.

The Doctor started to search the remaining choices, which were quite a lot. Some appeal more than others do, while a few others made him grimace in disgust. Unfortunately, a brown and a blue tie in particular, had him wondering via their link to Rose why something so hideous ended up existing in the first place. Rose could not help but silently agree. She said, ‘Oh god they should be made criminal, or burned to the point of being ashes.’ The Doctor inwardly snorted and nodded in complete agreement.

The Doctor visibly cringed as he saw two ties, and was especially annoyed when he saw the print on a brown tie. "Oh come on why would you bloody want to go and ruin a perfectly good brown tie with actual butterfly patterns of all things?" he complained. Rose snorted into the palm of her left hand. Stephen cringed to and said in knowing sympathy, "Yeah I thought that about the blue tie, why ruin a perfectly good blue tie with floral patterns?"

Rose honestly could not help herself and had to ask Stephen, all whilst pointing to the offending ties, “Do customers actually come here and buy those?” Stephen winced deeply, and murmured, “Unfortunately yes they do” he paused then added “Oh and no before you actually ask I am not one of those individuals, I do actually have some sense of fashion standards.” Rose and The Doctor could not help but laugh at hearing this.

The Doctor returned his attention to the ties and found his first two, two minutes later. The first pick was lilac with white stripe and made of one hundred percent woven silk and had a one hundred percent wool interlining. Rose said, “That will go beautifully with your lilac shirts.” The Doctor nodded and replied, “Exactly, and was the main reason it caught my eye.”

The second pick was navy with an abstract design of white ocean waves pattern on a dark background. It was made of one hundred percent woven silk with a one hundred percent wool interlining. The Doctor found he could not help but be especially fond of this pick. He placed both in the basket as Rose said, “Oh I really do like that one and cannot wait to see you wear it.” The Doctor said, “Yeah I admit this so far is my favourite out of the others.”

Stephen saw what he had picked and said, “Oh that tie has just recently become available again, and the abstract pattern is way back in the stores 1957 archive. They decided to bring it back at the beginning of last month. I have one as well it is really attractive and popular design and definitely a sound move on the company’s part for their decision to bring it back.”

The Doctor continued his search and found a further two five minutes later. The first was navy, lilac and red paisley patterned and made of one hundred percent woven silk and a one hundred percent wool interlining. Rose said as he put it in the basket, “Those colours and that pattern combined are surprisingly appealing.” The Doctor replies, “Yeah I know.” Stephen nodded and said, “I have this one as well, in fact I am currently wearing it.” He gestured to his front and the tie around his neck.

The Doctor grinned, while Rose said to The Doctor as she pointed at Stephen, “Well, if it looks half as good on you as it does him than I would say we have a sure winner.” The Doctor snorted and asked in a mock scolding tone, “Rose Marion Tyler you would not happen to be implying that I cannot wear it better or at least as good as he is are you?” Rose in reply delivered her famous smile with just a hint of tongue peaking out.

Stephen laughed and jokingly held up his hands and said, “Oaky back to choosing, I did not point that out so you two can have a mock lovers spat.” Rose and The Doctor let out somewhat loud snorts and this. Rose said laughingly, “Oh he enjoys it he does, he likes the challenge keeps him firmly on his toes and never bored. Trust me him truly bored can be disastrous if left to his own devices.” The Doctor rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the ties, even as Rose giggled and Stephen laughed.

The second pick he had found was a navy background with a pale blue tile design. It was made of one hundred percent woven silk and had a one hundred percent wool interlining. Rose asked Stephen jokingly as The Doctor put it in the basket. “Do you have this one to?” Stephen smirked, shook his head, and replied, “No I do not I am not too keen on tile designs to be honest.” The Doctor smirked and said, “Normally I am not either but for some bazaar reason this one has appeal, do not ask me why as even I do not have an answer why.”

By the time Rose had stopped giggling and Stephen was back to being silent but still amused, The Doctor had discovered his final three picks, his first choice, which was a navy with a white chain link pattern and was made of one hundred percent woven silk and a one hundred percent wool interlining. It was part of a deal, two for £39. The second tie that tied in with deal was navy blue it had a contrasting paisley pattern, made of one hundred percent woven silk, and had a one hundred percent wool interlining. 

The final tie was a slim looking navy and white with spot and cross cotton print. It just like its other counterparts is made of one hundred percent woven silk and a one hundred percent wool interlining. The Doctor placed them inside of the basket with the others, which had become quite a sized pile. They were going to need another basket, and wondered how many were full and waiting for him at this point.

The Doctor turned to Rose and noticed she was a little further down the aisle. He looked at Stephen questioningly, who said, “That is where we keep our pocket squares and our tie and pocket square sets, along with our cufflinks and tie pins.” The Doctor shook his head and asked, “Shall we go and join her as she did say she I was having those?” Stephen smirked as he followed The Doctor over to where Rose stood browsing intently through what the store had to offer.

Rose looked from the display and up at them when they reached her. She grinned and said to The Doctor, “Look at these they have a huge sale on in this area.” The Doctor looked and saw she was right there was indeed a sale. The Doctor sighed feeling slightly less uncomfortable at possibly buying multiple of those with how low priced each item was.

Rose asked, “How about this, I chose some and you can chose the rest?” She added, “I will chose four pairs of cufflinks and you can choose the rest.” She paused before concluding, “As for the tiepins, well, I can only see about two that are suitable and not overly chunky or gaudy.” The Doctor nodded as he eyed what was on display and sale and had to agree with her opinion on the tiepins.

With that agreed upon, Rose instantly picked out her choice of five pocket squares. The first two were of the same style and were a silk dobby mid blue Birdseye textured pattern, while the second was a red and similar to the mid blue dobby pocket square. The final four were not but might as well have been a set, as they all had the Birdseye pattern, and were made of one hundred percent pure silk, only difference was there colour. She had chosen a grey, pale blue, oyster and finally lilac. 

The Doctor said, “Not bad.” He turned his attention back to the pocket squares, and quickly found the first five that appealed to him. One was navy with a white border and made of pure silk. A second choice was in the same style only red with a navy coloured border. The third and fourth and the fifth picks were in that style as well but was pale blue with a white border, and the other two gold with a white border, and white but with a navy border.

His next choice he spotted he quickly realised he had picked a tie in the same colour and pattern and this was the matching pocket square. It was navy with a white spot and cross cotton print and made of pure silk. His final choice was navy with a white spot print and made of pure silk.

The Doctor turned to the cufflinks and said to Rose, “You can go first and pick.” Rose nodded and turned to Stephen asked, “I already spotted several I like, but what would you not buy yourself?” Stephen raised a brow and said, “I am suppose to sell them not say what not to buy.” The Doctor grinned and said, “Oh go on we won’t tell on you.” He added, “Besides you would be doing us a great service by being honest and telling us what not to buy.”

Stephen still looked a little uncomfortable at what he was about to do, it went against his training; but if they said they would not tell on him then he would take a chance. He turned to the display and said, “No to the rainbow colour enamel kind, they just do not hold appeal, same with anything floral. Then there is the kind I call the gimmick themed, you know the ones that are of a cricket bat and ball or the tennis themed ones.”

Rose nodded and said, “That is what I thought when I looked to.” The Doctor grimaced and said, “I at one point used to love playing cricket but I definitely do not want to wear cricket themed cufflinks.” Rose shook her head and said, “Some do like this sort, they think it is a laugh, I on the other hand think they look tacky no matter how expensive.”

She turned back to the cufflinks and her first three picks were one, a set of cufflinks that were sterling silver with black round Catseye. It had a dark little mother of pearl inlay that contrasted alluringly with the branded silver setting. Then there was her second pick that was almost identical to the first but instead of a dark mother of pearl it was a pale blue mother of pearl. 

The third was also mother of pearl but a lovely almost like a silvery white colour. Unlike their dark and pale blue silver-plated counter parts, this set was rhodium plated, and the sort usually worn during formal dinners or other such functions. One of the reasons Rose had chosen besides the fact the colour of the stone appealed. She placed all three picks inside of their black boxes into the basket on top of the pocket squares.

Her final picks was blue and white square enamel cufflinks with a delicate bamboo leaf motify on them. Rose thought they were lovely and asked The Doctor, “What do you think of these, I think they are lovely?” The Doctor looked at the cufflinks she held and replied, “I would not have thought to choose them myself but they appeal.” Rose placed them inside of the basket with her other three picks.

The Doctor turned his attention back to the cufflinks, searched through what they had on offer, and said, “I can only see four other pairs that I would wear, the rest and those Stephen said he would not recommend I have to agree I do not like them and are not doing anything for me.” He paused before saying, “I have to be honest here and could care less who I offend when I say that they look somewhat gaudy. They are too over the top and will have people looking at my shirt cuff most likely wondering what the hell I had been thinking.”

Rose shook her head and grumbled, “Rude.” The Doctor raised a brow and replied, “I know, and as I said I could care less in this instance.” Rose sighed yet again, he was still as rude as ever there was no changing or getting around that she had come to understand. All she could do was try to keep the peace when his rude episodes actually managed to offend someone at some point and she knew it would happen. Stephen was amused rather than offended because he agreed with him, though others in the future might not.

The Doctor snorted and shook his head at Rose’s grumbling and Stephen’s amused and knowing smirk. He turned back to the cufflinks, picked up all four choices, and placed them inside of the basket with the rest. The first pair was plain round shaped and made of sterling silver. The second pair was also plain and made of sterling silver but was oval shaped. The third and fourth pairs were one, an intricate silver knot design made of rhodium-plated silver. The final pair was the golden coloured version of the silver knot design.

Stephen pointed to the plain sets and said, “For an extra fee of £14.50 each those two plain pairs could be engraved with your initials if you would like that sort of thing. We even engrave initials on shirts, ties and pocket squares to, though that is half the price of the cufflink engravings.” Rose said, “Of course.” The Doctor winced and said, “But Rose that would be an extra £28.50 on top.” Rose rolled her eyes and said, “Dad has his engraved to, it is a nice personal touch.”

The Doctor inwardly grumbled but decided to not to argue over something as stupid as the price of engraving his cufflinks, shirts, ties and pockets squares. He turned to the section that the tiepins are on display not far from the cufflinks. He scans what is on offer before picking only two, which both are silver and rhodium plated. He puts them into the basket. 

Rose asked, “Are you ready to move onto the jumpers and polo shirts?” The Doctor reluctantly agrees knowing it means more of Pete’s money spent; regardless that he needs the clothes in question.


	6. Five Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping continues and The Doctor briefly thinks of Donna, and Rose briefly mentions what happened to him in that reality Donna had been trapped in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part two. 
> 
> Here is my disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they belong to Russell T Davies, Steven Moffat and the BBC I only own the part of the plot you don’t recognise and the OMC and OFC I make no profit from the writing of this story it is for entertainment only please do not sue.

As Stephen led them over to the jumpers and polo shirts, he asked them what colours they had in mind. The Doctor told him, “Let’s see what you have first and then I’ll decide.” Stephen nodded as he stopped in front of the section that had the chinos and other casual clothing on display. He made a forward sweeping gesturing and said, “That there is what we currently have in store until the end of the week. However, the online store might have a larger selection, though I’ve not been on there for a while so I am not completely hundred percent certain.”

Rose stepped forward and started to browse what was available. She said, “I think we will probably have a look online at some point but not yet, and what is in store will do for now.” She added around an exasperated sigh as she gestured with her right hand toward The Doctor, “I think this one here might go off at the deep end if he has to shop in both store and online within too short a time period. He hates shopping and usually spends most of it grumbling like a sore grizzly that sat down on a bed of thorns. ”

Stephen bit the inside of his cheek as The Doctor shot Rose a narrowed eyed glance for her obvious dig at him. Rose’s lower lip twitched in noticeable amusement a moment later, due to something The Doctor had shot back at her over their bond but did not quite have the effect and impact he had hoped. She dryly informed him, “That look will not work on me, as both you and I know I am right. Seriously you are complaining about in store shopping and I highly doubt you would tolerate online shopping without a breather in between.”

The Doctor grumbled for moment but let it go, as he knew he could not argue with what she had just said. It unfortunately was true he was barely tolerating their current shopping trip as it was. The Doctor was not used to having to shop for himself, why would he when in the past The TARDIS had more than happily provided for him in his own private section of the wardrobe room. 

He had often grumbled when Rose or other female companions had insisted on visiting places where they could have a day of shopping, too bloody much shopping if you asked him. The entire concept of shopping and possibly being conned into carrying their various and many shopping bags annoyed him to no end, and half-heartedly grumbling in the process. Donna had been the worst, and would deliberately shove more bags at him the more he grumbled.

He felt a brief and sudden twinge of sadness and guilt at the thought of his red haired best friend, the woman that was practically his sister if you took into consideration her DNA created and makes up a smaller part of his own DNA combined with the other Doctor’s TNA. She had her memories suppressed because of the events leading to his creation left her at risk of burning out from within and dying.

He missed her keenly, not quite on the level in which he had Rose, but still she had made a vast and lasting impact. Hell she was one of the main reasons that he existed, and now going to get the chance he thought he never would to experience a version of a human happy ever after, to live out the next seven decades with the woman he loves. 

He hoped there was a version of Donna in this reality, even though he knew there was no possible way she would be the same woman he travelled in The TARDIS. The same woman his other self showed all of those awe inspiring alien worlds and cultures to, and they had saved countless worlds. However, having some version of her was better than not having her period.

He wondered also, how many of his old companions had doppelgangers in this reality as well. He would not actively look them up if they existed, that would lead to a whole and awkward world of explaining things he could not. Still if such an opportunity ever did come up then he most certainly was not going to turn his nose up at it.

He snapped out his thoughts when he felt a sensation of what he knew to be sadness, and knew it to be Rose via their new bond. He must have been broadcasting he realised. He sent a brief apology down their bond for bombarding her with his emotions. He had honestly not meant to do that, it was so easy to forget they now shared a telepathic and empathic bond. It was not a slight against Rose, but he had been so long without that it was still surreal to have it back again.

She said, ‘Don’t ever apologise for that Doctor, and yes I can understand on some level what it is you are feeling. After all, when I was at first trapped here it was bloody horrific, especially after he first said goodbye to me on that godforsaken beach. There were those years leading up to getting the dimension cannon working and trying to find the correct reality. Truly at one point in that reality that was created around Donna you were dead.’

The Doctor had to try hard consciously to not react noticeably in horror in less Stephen end up aware of their current conversation. However, he did send a burst of alarm and apology via their bond. Rose said, ‘Do not apologise for that either. Look I will fill you in later on what Donna and I did not mention earlier on.’ The Doctor replied firmly, ‘Trust me I will definitely hold you to that.’

Both he and Rose saw the look of concern Stephen was shooting them. The Doctor was quick to say, “Sorry about that my mind was lost elsewhere, obviously Rose must have noticed.” Stephen nodded and let it drop, whatever had happened was none of his business. He was there to help assist them in their shopping and not pry into their personal lives.

Rose asked, “Are you ready to move onto jumpers and polo shirts?” The Doctor nodded and moved along the aisle a short way until he saw what he was looking for. After a few moments, he asked Rose, “How about I pick some and you can pick the rest?” Rose nods happily and replies, “Okay, besides I can already see one in particular I like from where I am standing.”

The Doctor went first and his first pick was a slim fitting charcoal coloured smooth knitted v-neck jumper. The second choice was a slim fitting black smooth knitted v-neck jumper. His third choice was an oatmeal coloured v-neck semi-fitted jumper, made of cotton and cashmere. His fourth choice was a cotton and cashmere black v-neck semi-fitted jumper. 

The fifth pick was grey marl cotton pique and spandex pique polo shirt that had a classic fit and three button placket, and embroidered crest on the chest. He placed all five inside of the basket. Rose then stepped forward and picked up only one that had caught her eye earlier, it was pale grey coloured v-neck semi-fitted cotton and cashmere jumper. It joined the others in the basket. 

Stephen asked, “I am going to go and grab two more baskets, where shall I meet you, and what do you need next?” Rose said, “I was thinking pyjamas and lounge wear, plus underwear and socks.” Stephen nodded and left with the two full baskets to put to one side with the rest, and grab two more on the way. Rose and The Doctor made their way over to the section where the sleep and lounge wear were located.

The Doctor suggested to Rose, “I will pick some and you can pick the rest how does that sound to you?” Rose replies, “Okay.” By the time Stephen had returned and placed two more baskets at his feet, The Doctor had found two pairs of lounge pants and a pair of lounge shorts. The first pair of pants was navy white printed and one hundred percent cotton, and had a fully elasticated waist and contrast working Herringbone tape in waist, with one pocket at the back with embroidered logo.

The second pair was navy, red and white large check lounge pants that were one hundred percent cotton, and a fully elasticated waist and contrast working Herringbone tape in waist, with one pocket at the back with embroidered logo. The final pair was blue navy and white striped oxford lounge shorts, and one hundred percent cotton, and had a fully elasticated waist and contrast working Herringbone tape in waist, with one pocket at the back with embroidered logo. He placed them along with his other choices into one of the empty baskets. He then gestured to Rose and said, “Your turn.”

Rose instantly picked up a pair of lounge pants that had caught her eye. They were blue navy and white large check and made of one hundred percent peached cotton. They had a fully elasticated waist and contrast working Herringbone tape in waist, with one pocket at the back with embroidered logo. She placed them inside of the basket and moved onto another pair of pants that had caught her eye.

The next pair of lounge pants was blue navy and white striped Oxford and made of one hundred percent Oxford cotton, and had a fully elasticated waist and contrast working Herringbone tape in waist, with one pocket at the back with embroidered logo. The Doctor said, “I did not pick them because I saw you eyeing them, so either way I knew I would end up with them.” Rose smirked and nods in agreement and placed them into the basket.

Next, she selected to sets of pyjamas. They were navy, blue striped, and made of one hundred percent peached cotton, and had an elasticated waist and button opening and a chest pocket. They joined the others in the basket before moving onto a final pair of pyjamas. The final set was navy, white printed, and one hundred percent cotton, with a piped collar, cuff and pocket, elasticated waist with button opening and a chest pocket. She placed them in the basket with the other lounge and nightwear.

Rose said, “Right underwear and socks next, and no I will not be picking any, especially not your underwear.” She told him firmly via their bond, ‘No offence Doctor but I don’t believe we are at that point where we are comfortable buying or choosing something as intimate as underwear for the other.’ She added, ‘Who knows maybe a year or so down the line but not yet.’ She concluded after a brief pause, ‘However, I strongly stand by the belief that choosing your partner’s underwear until you have least a physical relationship with them first is going too far and personal.’

The Doctor looked truly relieved and said, ‘Oh thank Rassilon, I was worried about how to explain to you I was not comfortable enough yet to let you pick something as personal as my draws.’ Rose inwardly snorted and told him, ‘Ha, no bloody fear of that Doctor, no bloody fear whatsoever.’ The Doctor smirked and shook his head knowingly.

Stephen asked, “After underwear and socks what else do you have in mind?”He asked Rose as for some strange reason she seemed to know what her partner needed more so than he did apparently. Rose replied, “Coats, shoes and a dressing gown and a toiletry bag if you have one would do nicely.” Stephen nodded and replied, “Yes to all except for the dressing gown, unfortunately we won’t have any in stock until the end of the week.”

The Doctor moved on to the underwear first and was happy to discover that the underwear seemed to come in sets of three. The first items he put in the basket were a pack of three black cotton jersey trunks that were made of cotton, were body hugging, had a super soft branded waistband of the company logo, and had no open fly. He happily placed them in the basket, they being the first items that had truly pleased him in value, considering they were down from £30 to £16. That was a grand total forty-seven percent saved.

His next pick was also a set of three trunks in grey, stripe and black that was sporting a closed and supportive front panel and elasticated waist. The next were another set of three much to his continued approval. They were boxers and grey, black, and one pair had a black umbrella print, had a closed and supportive front panel, and elasticated waist. He put them inside the basket with the rest.

His next pick was a set of two knitted boxers in navy and stripe that also had a closed and supportive front panel and elasticated waist. He placed them with his other picks and turned to his final item of underwear. It was another knitted boxer two set, but in black and stripe and sported a closed and supportive front panel and elasticated waist just like the other pairs. He placed them in the basket with the others, and counted total thirteen pairs of underwear.

Next were the socks and he chose eighteen pairs, six sets of three. The first set of three was plain black grey and navy, made from bamboo fibre, and had a comfort toe seam. He placed them in the basket and moved on to the next set of three. The next set was also made of bamboo fibre and had a comfort toe seam; though these were all plain black. They joined the rest in the basket before he moved on to the next set of three.

The next three were made of a luxury bamboo yarn and navy and grey argyle, and had the same comfort toe seam as the others. The Doctor added them to the basket and soon joined by another set of three. They are made of bamboo yarn, and had a comfort toe seam. They are black with multi coloured knit diamond shape, for example; one pair was black with two different shades of blue. Another pair was black with yellow and red, and finally the third pair was black with purple and lilac.

He placed a final two sets of three into the basket. They each had the same comfort toe seam, and one was navy and grey multi diamond shape; the diamond shapes on one pair were navy and blue, while the second pair was navy with red and grey diamond shapes. The third pair was grey and had navy and purple diamond shapes on them. 

The pattern and colours appealed to The Doctor, and apparently Rose to if her look of approval was any judge. Especially the final pack of three to go into the full basket, they are black with a small diamond shape with a grey rib at the top of half of the sock. The diamond shapes on one pair was two different shades of blue with grey, while the second pair was yellow, red and grey, and the final and third pair was lilac, purple and grey. 

The Doctor soon after spotted a brown tanned leather wash bag that was one hundred percent genuine vegetable tanned leather, and had a top open zip and a water resistant lining. He placed it inside of the basket. Rose said, “That is a really nice shade of brown.” She added in a slight teasing tone, “Oh and trust you to chose brown tanned leather.” The Doctor chuckled and shook his head and did not mind her teasing, after all, he liked what he liked as plain and simple as that.

Stephen said, “This basket is full, so I am going to go and get you another one and put this full one with the others.” He added, “I will meet you near the shoes and we can go from there.” The Doctor and Rose nod as he left with the full basket. The Doctor picked up the remaining empty basket and follows Rose over to where the store had the shoes on display.

Stephen met them at the shoes and boots display, and as promised, he carried an empty basket. When he reached them he placed, the basket at his feet with the other The Doctor had placed down. Stephen asked The Doctor, “So what takes your fancy, boots or shoes?” The Doctor replied, “I am still looking, but I am thinking mostly boots and a few pairs of shoes.” He paused around a grimace and said, “I have to be honest I am not fan of the style of trainers.”

Rose nods and said, “Yeah I am afraid I have to agree, they don’t hold any appeal, and I’m not honestly surprised he is not interested.” Stephen looked down at The Doctor’s red and white high top clad feet and snorted. He nodded and said, “Yes, I am not honestly surprised either, and unfortunately no we do not stock high tops. In fact, they are my preferred go to trainers as well after my running and gym trainers.”

The Doctor said brightly, “Ah, finally someone around here with taste, I was truly starting to worry.” Rose clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle laughter, before saying, “He would wear them daily with the same suit he has on his back if he had his way.” The Doctor mocked pouted as he asked, “What is wrong with that honestly?” He added, “Oh and Rose once I have those other two pinstripe suits I will have three including the one I am wearing. See how about that, there is variety for you.” 

Rose shook her head in exasperation, while Stephen smirked, shook his head, and said, “I can imagine how well that would go over with the press. Maybe you could start a fashion trend.” The Doctor beamed and said, “Ooh there is an idea right there.” Rose moaned around a laugh as she said, “Oh god do not encourage him, he certainly does not need it.”

Rose asked The Doctor, “Anyway all joking aside what are you going to pick?” The Doctor turned to the display, picked up a pair of black and a pair of tan coloured shoes, and said, “Well, these two for a start.” They were leather Derby shoes, one pair was black and the other tan. Both shoes fully lined with genuine sheepskin, with soles made of rippled rubber with an outsole for extra grip in the wet. He placed them both in the basket and Rose nodded in approval.

His final two choices was two pairs of leather Chelsea boots, one in navy and red, and the other tan and black, and both had a classic rubber outsole for extra grip in the wet and a contrast elastic gusset. As he put both in the basket, he thought of how surprising it was that any of what he was putting in the baskets appealed to him. This led him to wondering whether this was Donna influencing him, and how far that influence extended.

He informed Rose via their bond, ‘These are not half bad it must be the Donna part of me that is influencing this as he would never pick any of this.’ Rose replied, ‘I do not care, I am just thankful whatever it is, as it makes this whole process of getting you to wear some other than what you have on your back and feet that easier.’

He asked Rose, “Now what?” Rose replied, “Now we find you some coats, before trying everything on, and then let the tailor judge whether any adjustments need to be made.” They followed Stephen over to where the coats were on display. They immediately started to search through what was available in store. The Doctor stopped searching a moment later when one coat caught his eye. He removed it from the rail and examined it more closely, and liked what he saw. Rose looked over what had caught his attention and said, “It is camel coloured, that colour will look great on you.”

It was a classical fit camel coloured one hundred percent wool covert coat. It had a dark coloured velvet collar and three flap pockets with a fly front placket, multi stitching on the cuffs and hem, and a red inner lining. His next and final pick was the navy version of the camel coloured wool covert coat. He placed both coats into the basket much to Rose’s approval she really did like them.

Rose sighed around a grin and said, “Well, we are done, now comes the part where you try on what we picked out.” Stephen added, “I will have one of the tailors on standby in case you need any adjustment made.” The Doctor frowned and said, “No I don’t, all I need to do is try on one of each item, if one fits so with the rest. It is the trousers and suits that I will need to try all on as one suit might fit me different than another.”

Rose raised a brow and Stephen nodded and said, “He has got point there actually.” He added, “For example, those two pinstripe suits I have put to one side for him, they are much like and made as the one he is wearing, so I doubt they will need any adjustments made, very few if any.” The Doctor grinned and said, “Exactly, pinstripes are lucky for me, so it is those without pinstripes that I expect to need adjustments made.”

Stephen led them back over to the area from earlier on, and gestured to one of a set of three rooms each behind a long deep red coloured curtain. Stephen said to The Doctor, “I am going to go and grab the baskets I put to one side for you, and bring one of the stores tailors with me.” The Doctor nods and replied, “That’s fine.” He and Rose each took a seat in one of the three chairs provided while Stephen left and headed for the backroom of the store.

He returned ten minutes later with an older dark hair man looking to be around Pete’s age. He was carrying a medium sized black square tin. Stephen placed two baskets down on the carpeted floor nearby the nearest dressing room. Stephen gestured to the older man said, “This is Mr. Harry Blackstock and he is one of our in store tailors, he will make any adjustment if required.”

He gestured to two of the baskets on the floor, “Those two are your trousers and suit jackets, I recommend trying those on first before I go and fetch the rest of your choices.” He added, “Just head in the changing room and I will hand over a jacket and trousers for you to try on.” The Doctor nodded and walked over to the nearest changing room, pulled the curtain to one side, stepped inside, and pulled it closed.

Stephen reached into the basket with the jackets in, pulled out the grey Prince of Wales check jacket, and reached into the second basket in search of the matching trousers. Once he had them, he called out to The Doctor, “Here is the last suit you picked, and while you get changed I will go and get the two pinstripe suits I put aside for you.” The Doctor reached out from behind the curtain and took the suit from him. Stephen then left to retrieve the other two suits.

The Doctor stripped out of his blue pinstripes and trainers and quickly slipped into the grey check. A moment later, he pulled the curtain open and stepped out into the main waiting room area. Rose’s eyebrows rose in surprise at the picture he made in the suit. She said, “I won’t deny I prefer your pinstripes but that looks better on you than I had imagined it would.” She added around a small smirk, “You do not look half bad in grey either.”

The Doctor returned the smirk before turning to the tailor and said, “The trousers are slightly too short in the legs, though the jacket seems to be fine.” Rose and The tailor looked down towards the hem of his trousers, and sure enough, the hem was an inch or two from where it needed to be. The Tailor nodded as he placed his tin down on a nearby table. He reached into the tin, removed a small notebook and a pen, and said, “I have your measurements, I shall make a note.”

He then removed a piece of white chalk from the tin and said, “Please step up onto the platform as I need to mark where the hem needs to come down.” The Doctor stepped up onto the platform and the tailor immediately went to work marking the hem with chalk and using pins to keep track of where he had marked. He then had The Doctor step down and told him to go and change into another suit.

Stephen had returned with the two pinstripe suits by the time he had changed into next that was the bright blue suit. Rose nodded in approval when she saw him come out of the dressing room. “The blue really suits you even if I am more partial to you in brown,” Rose told The Doctor. The Doctor said as he gestured downwards to his trousers hemline, “The same issue we had with the other trousers is happening with this pair as well.” He paused before replying to Rose’s comment, “Yes I am also more partial to brown as well, even though blue does appeal to.”

The Doctor then stepped up onto the platform and Mr Blackstock got to work and repeated what he did with the first pair. He then sent The Doctor back to the changing room, and he returned wearing the final none pinstripe which was the navy linen three-piece suit. The Doctor said, “Jacket and waistcoat fit great, the issue is the trousers again.”

He stepped up onto the platform again, Mr Blackstock made quick work of chalking, and placing pins where needed. The Doctor then stepped down, grabbed both pinstripe suits, and headed back inside of the dressing room. These two suits were the main ones he and Rose were especially eager to see him try on, the brown and indigo stripe in particular.

The Doctor decided to leave the brown for last deeming it the one that would get the better reaction from Rose for obvious reasons. Of course, he had been correct when he said the pinstripes were lucky and they would not need many if any adjustments made. Rose felt his smug delight down their bond before he even pulled the curtain to one side and stepped out into view.

It was immediately evident to all that the three-piece silver grey and white pinstripe suit fit his body like a glove. The fit was exquisite to say the least and clung amazingly to his lanky slim figure. No adjustments appeared to be necessary, however it would not hurt to receive the careful and practiced eye of Mr Blackstock giving it a look over to make certain.

Rose let out a low and appreciative whistle at the picture he made as Mr Blackstock walked over to The Doctor and started to scan the fit of the suit on The Doctor’s frame. Stephen inwardly sighed in pure appreciate, and had to make double certain his full appreciation was not evident in his expression for anyone else to see. No that would not do and considered highly inappropriate and unprofessional to.

Mr Blackstock nodded and said, “Young man this is an amazing fit, fits as if made special for you. I cannot see where any adjustments are required the fit is prefect on your frame.” The Doctor grinned widely and said, “Of course, I had a feeling that would be the case, considering it is the same style and cut as the one I had been wearing when I came into the store.”

Mr Blackstock grinned slightly at his comment and said, “Well, one more suit left to see and then I want to have look at those other trousers and the two coats Stephen said you have chosen to see if any adjustments are needed there.” The Doctor nodded before he made his way back inside of the dressing room and made quick work of exchanging the sliver grey for the brown suit.

The moment he stepped out into view Rose clapped a hand over her mouth in delight. She informed him in an almost breathless tone via their bond, ‘Oh my god, it is uncanny, if ever any doubt of exactly who you are then you in that suit seals the deal Doctor.’ The Doctor’s eyes noticeably softened and he beamed inwardly and outwardly at her comment. The Doctor informed her in return, ‘Oh naturally love, there never should have been any doubt, though it is nice to have confirmed on your end.’

Rose said out aloud, “Oh yeah now that is what I am talking about when I say slim and a little bit foxy.” The Doctor winked at her knowingly, notably preening over her comment. Stephen laughed even as he said, “Now that is definitely an excellent choice, not only does the colour and style compliment your figure and colouring but fits even better than the three piece silver grey had.” 

Mr Blackstock nodded and said, “Most definitely, I would highly recommend you looking into more suits of this style and cut they are very flattering and becoming on you young man.” He added, “I myself would be delighted at the opportunity to make you a suit or two in this style and cut from scratch.” Rose grinned and said, “Oh I definitely think something can be arranged, just slip me your business card before I leave.”

After that, things moved along quickly, the chinos and two coats needed no adjustments. Harry gave Rose his business card and informed her they would need to come back in a week to collect and be certain the correct adjustments to the trousers were satisfactory. They also briefly discussed making an appointment to measure the Doctor for two new suits. Rose said they would make an appointment with him when they came to collect the suit trousers.

The Doctor decided that after paying for everything that he wanted to wear the brown suit, along with the black herringbone patterned shirt and the navy blue contrasting paisley patterned tie and camel coloured coat out of the store. Rose agreed and told The Doctor to redress so they could go to the till. The Doctor was dreading it, knowing he was going to hate how much it would cost that it would be disgustingly expensive.

Stephen gathered all of their items that took a view trips before everything was at the till. He scanned every item until he had a total amount. He tried to keep his expression as blank as possible knowing The Doctor would be displeased at the price. He instead turned to Rose and told her exactly how much, including the price for adjustments needed to the suit trousers.

The Doctor blanched while Rose snorted said, “Yeah it is pretty steep true, but dad spent slightly more than this on one three piece suit alone, whereas you Jamie have practically a whole new wardrobe.” Stephen added saying to The Doctor, “Yeah, when you put it like that then this amount considering what you have chosen on top of the adjustment for the trousers, verses one three-piece suit is a lot less shocking.”

The Doctor could not deny that they both had a point, but still The Doctor could not help but feel a tad woozy, and knew that was the Donna in him reacting. He had to bite the inside of his cheek when Rose handed over Pete’s credit card and insisted Stephen take a £10 tip on top. After paying, Stephen had Rose sign the receipt, and folded and neatly placed his other purchased items into bags. He separated the brown suit, shirt, tie and coat from the other purchase and handed them to The Doctor, along with an empty bag to put his other suit and jumper inside.

The Doctor made his way back over to the changing rooms and made quick work of changing into his new clothes and placing his blue suit and maroon jumper into the provided bag. He left the changing room and glanced briefly in the mirrors, and gave a satisfied grin at his reflection. He looked damn fine and he knew it. It was not exact but he was starting to look and feel a little more like himself.

He made his way to the front of the store again, and grinned smugly as he saw the appreciative glances from Rose and Stephen. He inwardly preened at Rose’s reaction, loving that she was no longer truly hiding her appreciation. There would be no more hiding their attraction and what they thought of each other, was no reason to do so anymore.

As for Stephen he felt somewhat flattered at Stephen’s appreciation, however, he was not exaggerating when he had informed Rose that Donna’s influence did not extended towards what attracted him sexually. In the past yes, he had felt attraction to men and women it had not mattered. Rose would soon learn that Time Lords they were not human and not hung up over or cared about sexes seeing as with regenerating you could end up as a woman or a man.

The Doctor and Rose gathered the bags equally between them and said their goodbyes to Stephen.


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Pete have words of the over phone. The last of their shopping trip continues, and Rose in frustration calls The Doctor a few choice terms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter is the last before chapter seven and The Doctor and Jackie have words and believe me you will want to read that.

As soon as they left the store, they made their way back over to the car. Rose opened the boot and she and The Doctor placed the bags inside. The Doctor came to a decision as Rose closed the boot again. He turned to Rose, and said, “Rose could you please ring Pete and let me talk to him.” Rose looks worried but reluctantly does as asked and rings Pete before handing The Doctor the phone. 

Pete expecting Rose is surprised when he hears The Doctor's voice. The Doctor said, "Hello Pete, I am calling because of the new wardrobe no limit spending spree." Pete lets out an exasperated sigh and before The Doctor can continue he says, "Now Doctor I will not hear any of it, and let’s be clear shall we?" He paused before saying, "This is not charity, it is definitely not pity, it is not me buying your trust or favour or think that I owe you or you owe me something." 

He paused before adding again, "Yes Doctor I have heard it all, I used to feel and say the same when I had my first Jacks. I was not always rich Doctor, my first Jacks and I lived on the Powel estate until I discovered Vitex. I know Doctor that you’re more than familiar with that council estate from the other reality because of Jacks and Rose." 

He continued to add, "Jacks and I would easily become offended and felt uncomfortable when others would offer us help." He went on saying, "The difference here with you and Jacks and me is the fact we had never felt we had ever earned the help or needed anyone's help. But the fact of the matter is Doctor you have provided me with something so valuable that there will never be enough money in the world that could repay you."

He paused before adding in an honest and heartfelt tone, "After I lost my first Jacks I never imagined I would ever be happy again. However, because of meeting you and Rose, you gave me a second chance, a chance to be with the woman I love. If it were not for you, I definitely would not know the pride of being Tony's father. There honestly would be no Tony, and I could never begin to imagine my life without my son. I would not have gained a daughter in Rose either for that matter."

He continued as he heard The Doctor splutter in disbelief, "So I am saying thank you Doctor, and shut up and go shopping I could honestly care less how much you spend there always will be plenty more of where that has come from. Suck it up Doctor you are family now and family always come first and provided for." 

He continued added, "It was I over the phone when I spoke to Rose who told her where to take you and what to buy. I recommended saville Row, Moss Bros and Calvin Klein. The Apple store for your entire tech you will need to, such as a new iPhone, iPad and a laptop all of the best range. The talent and intelligence I believe you have in spades needs the tech and should not be wasted." 

He paused before concluding, "Of course, I told her wherever you need to go to get hair products for that hair of yours to go there as I am certain you will want to maintain all of that hair that you have. Finally, from what Jacks as told me I am going to take more than a wild guess that those high top converse you seem overly fond of you will want a few pairs of those to."

The Doctor spluttered a protest, "You do not need to thank me for doing what was right and needed to happen. Besides, it is far too much Pete this feeling will not go way overnight I am afraid it is down to the new personality quirks I inherited from Donna." Pete shurgged on the other end of line and said, "I do not know what to suggest except for try to get over it."

He paused before asking, "So where have you been and where to next on the list of stores I gave to our Rose?" The Doctor sighed exasperated, "Savile Row, I have more than thirteen shirts and ties, that is just the start of it for Rassilons sake. It all came to more than £2,905.38 including the adjustments needed on three of my five suit trousers, which are extra two hundred on top of the original price. They need to be collected in a week." 

Pete snorted, "So?" He added, "Listen Doctor let me give you some very sage advice here. I do not honestly doubt that you will one day soon marry into this family, and with this family comes a certain public image and obligation I am afraid." The Doctor frowned as he asked, "What do you mean? I am aware about the lack of privacy in fact I already had my first encounter with the press." 

Pete let out an audible sigh, "Sorry about that Doctor I had honestly hoped that I would have time before you had to deal with the press. The plan was to have a member of my PR team instruct you on how to handle the press without causing a scandal or riot. Jacks and Rose had to learn and go through the same when they first arrived in this reality as you will to as we work to get you settled in.” 

He added in a firm yet understanding tone as he said, “I promise that I am not personally singling you out Doctor, I mean even I had to learn how to act out in public when it comes to the press when I first started making money and getting noticed. Even the first version of my Jacks went through it, as will Tony when he is older go through the same process to Doctor." 

He continued, "As for the image and obligation I speak of, well because of Vitex it means I have to show a certain professional and public image, which extends to my family also. For Vitex there are business dinners to attend, charity events even a few award ceremonies and weddings of clients and business investors. Social meetings at the golf club even a game of squash when I meet business associates at social clubs, or attend polo matches or go to the races and place bets on the horses."

The Doctor could not believe what he was hearing even as Pete continued. "Now you have to be seen wearing the latest and most expensive brands, seen going to expensive restaurants and other upscale establishments. They frown upon anyone in that social class seen wearing the same suit, shirt, tie and shoes combination that you wore to one event and seen wearing it again at the next.”

Pete cannot help but snort and remark dryly as he adds, “Doctor you can wear whatever the hell you want and as often as you like when going to work or for a bloody jog, but when attending social events that is a big no. It sounds beyond bloody ridiculous trust me I know but it is what it is. The people you are likely to meet are likely to turn their noses up at you before you know what hit you. Granted there are some who are not shallow like that but the majority are Doctor.”

The Doctor groaned and said, "Ridiculous does not cover it Pete, Rose said you spent more than a thousand pounds on a three piece suit." Pete snorted and said, "Yes Doctor I did, two thousand five hundred to be extract. A designer three-piece black suit completely measured and created from scratch to my exact measurements. Said suit I plan on wearing in two months time to a client’s daughter’s wedding." The Doctor hissed between clenched teeth at the price.

He paused before saying, "Speaking of that wedding, you and I need to go and take Tony with us to where I went and have one made for the both of you as the whole Tyler clan is invited, so you will need a suit also." The Doctor spluttered but Pete interrupted, "That is not the worst part I am certain you will agree when I inform you that the wedding theme which includes the guest dress code is black and pink."

The Doctor hissed, "No I will not wear pink, sorry but no way." Pete snorted before drawling, "Want to bet on that Doctor, because I assure you if Tony and I have to wear bloody awful pink then so are you as well." He added, "If it is any sort of consolation only the waistcoat and tie or bow tie is pink, pale pink and not a hideous bright luminous shade." The Doctor returned the snort and replied drier than a desert, "No Pete it Rassilon damned is not any sort of consolation pink is pink no matter the shade it comes in."

He grimaced and quickly added, "Also whilst we are on the subject, my answer is no, no absolutely no to wearing bow ties." Pete shrugged once more on the other end of the line, "So wear a tie then that is what I am doing, I am not overly fond of bow ties either. Tony is the one Jacks is going to stuff into a bow tie, poor kid." The Doctor snorted and replied, "Poor kid does not begin to cover it, and he will likely grow up hating bow ties." Pete snorted in full agreement on the other end of the line.

He added asking, "Is there no way out of this?" Pete replied, "No Doctor there really is not, as at that point I want to introduce you properly as Rose's beau and make it very clear to others that you one day in the near future will be my son in law. I have no doubt you will marry Rose and provide Jacks and me a few grandchildren in the process." The Doctor said, "Not to get ahead of myself here but most likely in the future I will ask Rose to marry me and see about starting a family if she wants that with me." 

Rose raised a brow and asked, 'Oh God is dad actually going on about marriage and grandchildren, and here I figured that was mum's territory?' The Doctor inwardly snorted before saying, 'No he is not demanding them, more like stating that he imagines it will be a possibility in the future.' Rose replied, 'If you ask in the future I will accept, and as for children, well, you said that is already possibly happened.'

Pete said, "Good that is what I like to hear." He paused before asking, "So if you have covered Saville Row I take it Moss Bros and Calvin Klein are the next stops?" The Doctor audibly sighed and replied, "Apparently." Pete snorted, "It is shopping Doctor not a bloody root cannel without a local anaesthetic." He added, "Doctor fitting in and making sure we are dressed accordingly unfortunately is a very expensive affair."

He continued, "What you have not bought in Saville Row buy instead in Moss bros and Calvin Klein." He paused before saying only half apologetically. "Oh and Doctor if you had not gone with our Rose, I assure you I would have sent a personal shopper to get you what you needed and trust me they would have not had any issue when I would say whatever he needs to fit in." 

He went on to add and said, "Doctor I will spend as much as is required to get you firmly set on your feet in this reality. It is going to take at least ten days before all of your new legal paperwork and documents will be ready once you give me the required information. Then you are going to want to pass your driving test and get a new car. Once you are working, such as a career of your choosing and are back living at the penthouse tower I will leave you and Rose to get on with it. However that is going to take at least three to four months to complete and for you to completely settle into a new universe and reality Doctor."

He suggested, "You want to pay me back what is likely to be multiple thousands of pounds by the time you’re on your feet, then you keep my daughter happy and loved, same goes for any children you have in the future. Play nice and follow the social rules that my PR team will instruct and set for you. Wear the right clothes and accessories in public, which means bloody designer labels Doctor." 

He added, "To a certain extent help support this family and promote a good reputation for Vitex, by attending dinners and other functions that the family is invited to such as weddings, charity events, the occasional awards ceremony, as well as polo matches and sometimes horse racing. We dress in our semi best and the four of us, me and Jacks and you and Rose spending a day betting on the horses before heading somewhere to eat." 

He concluded, "The final condition is you come work for me in a paid part time consultant in the weapons, hazardous chemicals and alien artefacts departments and occasionally assist out in the field on our Rose's team after full training. That Doctor is how you can pay me back." The Doctor swallowed deeply, and Rose frowned at him as she saw the pinched expression on his face. A few minutes later after reluctantly agreeing to Pete's terms, he told Pete they would see him later before he was off the phone and passed it back to Rose. 

The Doctor turned to Rose and asked via their bond, 'What did you do for clothing Rose, as I cannot see you splurging so excessively?' Rose replied, 'I did not shop personally for any clothing or accessories I had. After I first got stuck in this reality I was a mess and in no state to go out on a huge shopping spree.' She paused before adding, 'Dad hired a personal shopper for me and mum. She came in took both of mum's and my measurements, and matched up colour and pattern swatches to our colouring and body build. She then went shopping and had the clothes delivered and sent dad the bill.' 

She shrugged as she continued, 'Ella Clark is amazing she definitely knows how to do her job, which is why she still picks out the majority of my clothing and accessories knowing better than even me what does and does not look good on me.’ She added, ‘I am a regular client of hers and I give her a monthly limit and allowance to spend on me. I prefer that she does not exceed that amount. Instead of billing dad at the end of the month the bill comes to me.' She concluded, ‘I recommend you do the same once financially on your feet Doctor so that you can decide how much is spent and where.’

The Doctor shook his head and said aloud, “Rose I cannot stomach anymore clothes shopping at least not to day.” He paused before adding, “Let’s just grab my toiletries and hair products and call it a day just for now please.” Rose shook her head and said, “Toiletries, hair products and a new Iphone 5 and an Ipad that is my final offer take or leave it.” She added at his scowl, “Remember you will have to get the other things eventually, plus we need to come back out tomorrow to go to Boots to have your eyes tested and choose a new pair of glasses.”

The Doctor gritted his teeth and said, “Fine, let’s get it over and done with.” Rose narrowed her eyes at his words and tone, but decided to make a point of ignoring it knowing no reaction on her part would annoy him even more. If he was going to act like an ass then too damn right she in turn was going to annoy him as much as possible. Two could play this game, and she was Jackie Tyler’s daughter, she was practically a pro at it.

The Doctor noted Rose had narrowed her eyes yet made no comment. Instead, she started to walk from the car in the direction of the shops again. He knew he better follow her, as she knew where they were going to shop. The fact she had not answered him back as she had all day meant she was out to annoy him. He knew that she knew no matter how he tried to hide it that he did not like it when Rose made a point of ignoring him. She took advantage of this fact when he pissed her off, something he knew she was doing right now.

Rose silently led The Doctor passed several stores before they stopped in front of an O2 store instead of the original intend apple store. They went inside and Rose immediately went up to the counter and asked a woman, “Hi, I was looking to buy an iPhone 5 along with an iPad for him.” She gestured to The Doctor. The woman asked, “What sort of storage and price plan do you have in mind?”

The Doctor said to Rose via their bond, ‘You can pick I do not care, just as long as it is not pink.’ He paused before saying around a small smirk, ‘Besides you and I know as soon as I have a working sonic I will be making my own improvements to whatever you buy.’ Rose knew he was right he would do exactly what he said he would. She just hoped whatever improvements he made did not destroy the phone or pad.

Rose turned to the woman and said, “Right, I want the best package you have available. Preferably concentrating on the biggest GB storage you have going for both the phone and pad.” She paused before continuing, “Whatever the price of both the phone and pad I can pay in full today. I just need a contract with the best insurance policy and maximum call minutes and texts, along with the biggest GB storage you do with this model.” She paused before concluding, “I was thinking space grey for the pad and the space grey black for the phone.”

The woman nodded as she silently noted that this customer seemed to know what she wanted. She knew this was Rose Tyler the Vitex heiress so she had no doubt she would be able to afford their most expensive price plan they had available. She knew she would make one hell of a commission from this sale. They would need contracts and insurance in place and screen protectors for both the phone and pad.

She said, “Just left me go into the stockroom to grab your phone and pad.”As she made her way to the back of the store, she added as she gestured with her hand to two chairs in front of a desk, “Please take a seat there and when I return I will set up a contact for airtime.” Rose and The Doctor nod and walked over to the two chairs and sat down.

As soon as she returned, she placed two boxes on the desk in front of her as she took her seat. She removes both the phone and pad from the boxes and shows them to Rose and The Doctor. She explains, “The largest storage package available with this model of phone is 64GB, and will cost £709. The iPadpro on the other hand has a 10.5-inch screen with maximum of storage 512GB including Wi-Fi plus cellular is £.1,099.00” She added, “The apple pen that goes with your pad is £89.00.”

She went on to reveal the price of the monthly airtime seeing as they were paying in full there was no need for a monthly device plan. Rose agreed and the sales assistant was soon setting up the phone and pad and filling out the necessary documents and information on her computer. Once settled she grabbed screen protectors for the phone, pad, and placed them on the screens. She then recommended buying and downloading the O2 app in order to keep track of and pay the bill online. 

She then packed away the pad and handed the phone and white head phones to The Doctor. Once they reached the till and everything put inside a bag with the stores logo, she informed them that the phone and pad would be ready to use by tomorrow morning at the latest after O2 switched it on and made the phone number active. Rose nodded and paid a total of £1947.37, which The Doctor silently grit his teeth at the price.

When they left the store Rose said, “Apple next as you need a case for the phone as well as a case and leather sleeve for the pad.” She paused before adding, “After that we need to go and get your hair products, and then after that I was thinking a trip to Starbucks for hot chocolate and then back home.” The Doctor thought hot chocolate sounded good, so reluctantly agreed to head to the apple store next.

As soon as they reached the store and entered, The Doctor took one look at some of the electronics they had and could not help but imagine the improvements he could make if only he had a bloody sonic screwdriver. Rose murmured to him, “The only way I can see you improving any of this would be faster response time and larger storage space and longer battery life.” The Doctor raised a brow and smirked as he replied, “Oh Rose Tyler, you would be surprised what I could do to improve 21st century technology.”

Rose smirked as she told him, “Well, in the mean time let’s get you a cover and sleeve for you pad and a case for your phone. The sooner we do this and get your hair products and toiletries then the sooner we can head to Starbucks for hot chocolate, they make a gorgeous hot chocolate Doctor.” The Doctor grinned as he asked, “With lots of whipped cream on top?” Rose returned the grin and said, “Of course, what is hot chocolate without loads of whipped cream on top.”

With that said, Rose led him over to where the sleeves and cases were for the pads. The Doctor and Rose searched through what was available, until a few minutes later Rose smiled as she asked and pointed to a case that had a pale brown background with a design that showed a stack of open books with a tree on top that had a white floral detail and keys hanging from the branches. She had chosen the design that was masculine and feminine knowing it was not just The Doctor she needed to appeal to but also the parts of Donna. “What do you think of this for your pad?” 

The Doctor spotted the title on the packing, ‘Knowledge is the key’. He realised that it appealed to both parts of him, The Doctor and Donna, as he took in the colouring and the books, and even the white floral on the tree. He nodded liking the choice immediately, though seconds later he frowned as he saw how much it cost. It was too expensive when it was coming out of Pete’s pocket and not his own.

Rose scowled and said, “Don’t you dare start, in fact this and everything else we buy in here will come out of my pocket and not my dad’s, how’d you feel about that Doctor?” The Doctor felt his jaw clench as he grinded down on his teeth. Oh yes she was baiting him and he knew it too, though it did not make his reaction any less irritable. He knew not what was worse, Rose’s money or Pete’s, damn and double damn it.

Rose snorted at the irritation she could feel aimed at her down their bond, and picked up the case anyway. Rose realised having Donna as a part of his personality had made The Doctor into a stubborn bitch if you wanted Rose’s opinion. Well, Rose was a Tyler and could keep up and match any of the Nobel in him, and would give back any bitchness in spades oh yes she bloody well would make no mistake.

The Doctor caught onto her thoughts even as she gave him a pointed glance. His jaw practically dropped at Rose referred to him as a stubborn bitch. He felt caught between glowering and covering his face as he realised perhaps the Tyler he should be worried about clashing with the Donna in him would not be Jackie entirely. Rose was indeed a Tyler and her mother’s daughter and he knew when provoked she could dish out anything as good as her mother could any day.

He inwardly grumbled at her singsong tone and her current thoughts as she said, “Right, how about a sleeve next, extra protection in case you drop it never hurt.” She then moved onto the sleeves, not caring at this point whether he was following or not. In fact, she would pick and pay if he did not get his head out of his arse and start choosing for himself. Either way she could care less he would leave this store with the three required items.

The Doctor followed, wanting to keep the peace, as he genuinely did not enjoy fighting with his Rose, especially when there was genuine heat and ill intent behind it. Rose said, “Good keep that in mind as I do not enjoy it either; however you continue to push me I will as I have had a shit last couple of years if you get my meaning and my patients for bullshit has been blown.” The Doctor cringed, oh yes he got her full meaning loud and clear all right. In fact, his own patients for bullshit had blown and well and truly flown the proverbial coup the moment he regenerated into the war Doctor.

He watched what Rose selected next and found he approved and would have likely picked it himself, she knew him well. It was a plain leather sleeve in the colour saddle brown, thought he had to close his eyes as he saw the price, Rassilon it was expensive. However, he kept his gob shut knowing they would end up verbally clashing. He would keep his promise to not provoke Rose, though that would not stop him making up for all she spent the moment he was able.

Finally, he needed a phone case, and decided he would pick that before she could. It did not take long to find it either, in fact he loved it on sight it was perfect. It was a vintage Infernal Steampunk Timepiece design in the colours of brown, red, orange and black. The Doctor beamed and exclaimed delightedly, “Oh look Rose, it’s a timepiece design I love it!” Rose could not help but grin at his delighted enthusiasm, and had to admit it did suit The Doctor to a tee.

They made their way to the checkout and the man at the till rang up all of the purchases, which came to a total of £196.68. The Sales Assistant bagged the items and Rose took her credit card out of her wallet before The Doctor could comment on the price. Once paid and she signed the stores copy of the receipt and took her own copy, she handed the bag to The Doctor and they left the store.

Rose said, “We need to pop into Boots to grab your toiletries before getting your hair products.” They made their way to boots where The Doctor picked up a basket and followed Rose down the toiletry aisle. Rose said, “We can get all the essentials here, and your shampoo and conditioner at the same store as your hair products.”

They noticed offers were available for certain products, which meant more for their money, and pleased The Doctor. Soon they had a full basket consisting of a black electric Oral B toothbrush set, along with Oral B toothpaste, mouthwash and dental floss. Next was a gift set in the brand Gillette, everything was blue and consisted of a razor with spare blades and shaving foam, there was even a little stand provided for the razor. 

Next on the list was body spray and shower gel, which The Doctor chose in the brand Lynx after Rose mentioned she loved the smell of the product in signature Oud wood and dark vanilla. The Doctor had discreetly removed the cap from the body spray and had a quick smell, and had to agree with Rose it was a nice smell and it would work for him just fine.

After finally picking a set of three shnuggle Bamboo wash clothes in white, they made their way to the checkout. The Sales Assistant rang up the purchases and The Doctor bagged them while Rose took out her credit card. The total came to £145.56. The price could have been worse The Doctor realised, for example, the electric toothbrush had originally been £300 instead of the £89.00 that they had just gotten for.

Once they left the store, Rose led him to the final store they would visit that day store before heading to Starbucks for hot chocolate. Once inside each grabbed a basket and made their way down the aisle that held the Tigi products. The Doctor took one look at the selection he had to chose from and felt like a kid in a candy store, oh yes this was what he needed if he could not have the usual brand the other him used.

First, to go in the basket was two red coloured 95-gram jar of TIGI Bed Head Up Front Rocking Gel Pomade. Next was a 750ml Tigi Duo Pack Bed Head for Men Clean up Shampoo and Conditioner. Once in the basket the next product was one 200ml TIGI B for Men Charge up Thickening Conditioner. Rose really loved to run her fingers through his hair so thicker the better in Rose’s opinion.

Next was one 200ml Bed Head B for Men Power Play Firm Finish Gel, followed by one 75 gram Tigi Bed Head Wax Stick. The next items to enter the basket were two 57-gram TIGI Bed Head Manipulator Texture Paste and two 56.7 gram TIGI Bed Head Manipulator Matte. The final product was a Kent 8T Handmade 191mm fine tooth tail comb. It all came to a total of £135.57.

Once leaving the store, they walked for the next ten minutes until they reached Starbucks. Rose told The Doctor to go and grab a table one with the comfortable overstuffed armchairs and as far from the windows as he could find. Whilst he did that Rose went and placed their order, and when she spotted the large banana muffin and a double chocolate chip cookie, she knew she had to get them. She ordered them along with two large hot chocolates with loads of cream on top with mini marshmallows.

When she reached the table and The Doctor saw not only had, she returned with drinks but cakes, he practically pounced on the muffin. Rose rolled her eyes as she took her seat and removed her jacket and draped it over the chair. She then grabbed her cup and the cookie; she picked up the cookie and quickly took a big bite out of it. She moaned at the taste of chocolate, chocolate had never tasted as damn good as it did right then.

As The Doctor drank from his hot chocolate, he thought about what was waiting for them when they left Starbucks. Had Pete managed to speak with Jackie and rein her in, or were he and Jackie going to come to verbal blows, physically more likely than not on Jackie’s part. He hoped Pete had tried he really did as he was not in the mood to deal with Jackie’s hysterics not to forget to mention her extremely itchy palm.

Rose sighed aloud as she listened to his thoughts and could not help but wonder and hope her dad and managed to come through for them. In all honesty, she was no more in the mood to deal with her mother’s over the top antics today than The Doctor was either. The Doctor was already beyond reluctant to be living under the same roof as her mother until the rooms they wanted decorating in the penthouse were completed.

Half an hour later, they were leaving Starbucks and making their way back to the car. They placed the bags in the boot with the rest before getting in the car. The Doctor leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes as Rose turned on the engine and backed out of the parking space. Mentally he prepared himself for what he was going to encounter when they reached the mansion.


	8. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Jackie come to verbal blows, the gloves have come off and The Doctor shows Jackie just who she is now dealing with. Rose and Pete have their work cut out for them. Pete and Jackie have a conversation and he tells a few choice home truths. Also The Doctor and Pete hash out The Doctor's new identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it the chapter that finally see The Doctor giving back instead of cowering from Jackie. I will not deny that this chapter was truly fun to write

An hour later saw them drive through the tall steel gates of the mansion. The Doctor gritted his teeth while Rose took a deep nervous filled breath as both she and The Doctor mentally prepared themselves for what lay ahead. Rose just hoped that Tony was long in bed and deep asleep by the time her mum started on them. She hoped her mum would be less inclined to raise her voice too loudly if there was the risk of waking not only Tony but also Isabella their head housekeepers Solana’s young daughter.

Rose continued to drive until she pulled up in front of a large garage. She reached out of her window and pressed a button on a nearby panel that lifted the door of the garage. Once fully raised Rose drove forward and parked in her usual spot reserved for her. She switched off the engine she and The Doctor exited the car and closed the doors. Rose pressed the button on her key fob, which locked all the doors.

Rose and The Doctor made their way around to the boot, and Rose opened the boot before she and The Doctor gathered the bags equally between them. Rose closed the boot and pressed her key fob again which activated the security alarm. She and The Doctor exited the garage, and she placed her share of the bags on the concrete before walking over to the panel and pressed a button to close the garage door. She then picked up the bags again and secured them in each hand.

They made their way to the main front entrance of the mansion. Pete stood waiting for them having seen via the several security cameras the car enter the grounds. He raised his brows when he took in what The Doctor was wearing. He had to admit wearing that suit, shirt, tie and coat that The Doctor now looked almost exactly as he had during when they had first met. If he had doubted who this man is that doubt was now gone.

Pete took in how many bags there were and noted there was not as many as he had expected. He knew he needed to get Rose alone and ask her what they had managed to get and what The Doctor still needed. Pete knew from just the amount of bags that everything he had expected The Doctor to have had not been bought yet. Christ was that man stubborn and brimming with a tonne of pride.

Pete turned and went back inside and asked as they followed, “So how did it go?” The Doctor was the first to answer before Rose could and said, “I hate clothes shopping particularly when there is a large price tagged attached.” Pete snorted and drawled, “You’re not done yet, remember what I said about that suit and wedding Doctor.” The Doctor grimaced in reply, no words were needed his answer was loud and clear.

Pete snorted again while Rose rolled her eyes in exasperation. She said, “Dad, The Doctor and I are going to my room to put his things away, tell mum we’ll be done soon.” Pete nodded and went to turn around when The Doctor called out to him, “Pete, wait a second.” Pete paused before The Doctor asked, “Did you manage to have that conversation with Jackie yet?”

It was now Pete’s turn to grimace as he replied, “I did bring it up, not much good it did unfortunately. She is insisting one you are here early, and two this is her daughter’s health and wellbeing. She has only agreed to wait until Tony and Isabella are asleep before all bets are off. I am sorry you two, I tried to get her to hold off but she is insistent and is not letting this go.”

The Doctor let out a low curse before hissing, “For Rassilons sake Pete, one bloody day that is all I asked for. It is not as if Rose is ill and in life threatening danger, in fact she is healthier and better off for what happened.”Rose nodded and added, “He’s right dad I’ve honestly never felt healthier both mentally and physically as I feel right now.” She paused before adding, “Sure I could have done without the resulting agony and passing out afterwards.”

She added, “I am smarter and more durable, definitely harder to kill now that’s for sure.” She paused before adding, “I am also going to live for a long time.” Pete’s eyes widened as he asked, “How long is a long time Rose?” Rose shook her head and replied, “Wait until later on when Tony is asleep this is not for him to hear at least until he is older and knows how to keep secrets.”

The Doctor grimaced and added, “No offence to Tony, however Rose and I are not too keen on landing on a stainless steel table and end up dissected.” Pete visibly blanched at hearing this as he asked, “Are you saying Rose is no longer human?” Rose grimaced and replied, “As I already said later on when young impressionable ears are not within hearing distance.”

Pete looked troubled before he nodded and said he would see them when they came down. He told them they would be in the main lounge area where Jackie liked to have her tea and entertain. Rose nodded before leading The Doctor upstairs. He looked as if he would rather be on the other side of the planet than underneath the same roof as the raging harpy that was Jackie Tyler, especially now he knew Pete had failed and she was still on the warpath.

When they reached the room, The Doctor looked around the room and said, “No offense Rose, but this is not you, I can’t see a hint of your personality anywhere.” He gestured with a hand around the whole room in general. Rose replied around a grimace and said, “Oh I know isn’t, it will do for now, besides I don’t plan on living here long enough to want to change anything. The Penthouse on the other hand will be decorated to both of our tastes.”

They placed the bags on the bed and made quick work of putting everything away. Once done twenty minutes later The Doctor said he would meet her downstairs after she had showed him where the bathroom on the same level as her room was located. Rose made her way downstairs to where her parents were sitting drinking tea.

Rose noted Tony was not in the room and figured he must have been off somewhere playing with Isabella. Rose thought it was cute how close they had become with each other. From the brief glimpses she had seen of Tony’s future timeline, she noted Isabella had been a big part and closely linked to Tony. She wondered if Tony had met his future wife, the way his timeline entwined with the young alien girls seemed to point in that direction.

As soon her parents saw her Jackie asked, “Where is The Doctor then?” Rose replied, “Using the bathroom, he will be down in a minute.” Rose removed her jacket, draped it over the large love seat, and sat down leaving enough space for when The Doctor arrived. She leaned back and ran a hand through her loose hair, feeling tiered already and all her mum had done was to ask after where The Doctor was.

Pete asked, "What did you managed to buy and what does he still need, especially with him feeling as he does?" Rose sighed feeling as if she was playing tattletale on The Doctor to her parents. She said, "Some business and casual clothes, suits and shoes but no formal, except for three tuxedo shirts and two black silk bow ties. We did manage to get a soap bag, underwear, some nightwear, loungewear, and socks. Even cufflinks sets and pocket squares to match with the several ties and shirts we managed to get.”

She added, “We also managed toiletries and hair products as well. Through we did not get slippers or the high-tops trainers he did not find any he liked in that area. We did not make it to Moss Bros or Calvin Klein. I believe he would have gone off at the deep end if I had forced him to do any more clothes shopping. Trust me he hates shopping with a passion, especially if it is clothes. I have no idea if it is just The Doctor or if Donna was not a fan either, I highly doubt it, and think it is just The Doctor in general."

She continued to add, "We managed the iPhone and iPad and protective cases for them but not a laptop. We went to Saville Row, O2, apple, Boots and the outlet I got his hair products.” She paused to scowl as she next said, “It was like bloody pulling teeth without the aid of anaesthetic to just get what we did. The man is a right bloody stubborn bitch and I told him so." Jackie snorted at that last part while Pete cringed imagining the other man’s reaction.

She continued to add, "He needs glasses for reading and up close work, and the only reason he not fighting me on that is because he knows he needs them. The full Time Lord version does not need them he wears them because he thinks they make him look clever. They do to, yet he does not need to be told that seeing as that ego of his is more inflated for the three of us combined." 

She paused before going on and saying, "He so used to wearing only the same suit and trainers that I do not think he fully realises that he needs multiple of everything, as what goes with one thing will not necessarily fit with something else." She concluded after a brief pause and said, "The other Doctor only wore different shirts and ties, otherwise he had several identical suits and high tops in his wardrobe provided by The TARDIS."

Pete nodded and said, "Right you take him out tomorrow for new glasses. Saturday we are going back out to visit Calvin Klein and Moss Bros and to buy him new slippers and high-tops as well as a laptop. If it takes me shopping with him so he has everything he needs to survive in this damn superficial and image conscious world then so be it." 

He added, "Besides next week I will be taking him and our Tony to be fitted for suits for that up and coming wedding the family has been invited to of one of my business associates daughter." He grimaced as he concluded, "He is aware of how much mine has cost me, and knows it is an expensive designer brand. He balked so I am about looking forward to dealing with that as I am on the receiving end of a prostate examination."

Rose cringed at the mental image that came to mind, while Jackie shot her husband a look for his prostate comment it being the last mental image she had wanted. She then nodded and said, "I will attend on Saturday for extra added incentive to get him to behave, nothing like the threat of a slap hanging over your head to make you play nice."

Rose and Pete exchanged a truly incredulous glance knowing that The Doctor would raise hell and he would definitely not play nice not by a bloody long shot he would not. Her mother Rose was guessing had not quite grasped just yet that she was not dealing with The Doctor she knew, that unlike the original full Time Lord version, this Doctor was sporting a awful crap load of personality quirks from a woman very much like Jackie herself.

Just as Jackie went to open her mouth to continue, was when The Doctor decided to make his presence known. As he entered was when Jackie saw what he was wearing, and could not help but let out a small gasp. She exclaimed, “Whoa that is bloody uncanny, if I doubted who you were, then seeing you in that get up squashed any doubt.” The Doctor smirked knowingly as he made his way over to where Rose sat. He removed his new coat and draped it next to Rose’s, before taking a seat in the available space next to her.

Pete gestured to the suit and asked, “Is that from Savile Row, it looks almost exactly like the brown suit I saw the other you wearing?” The Doctor nodded and said, “Yes it is, I even managed to get a silver grey three piece pinstripe suit as well.” Jackie had to asked, “Are all of the suits you got pinstriped?” The Doctor shook his head and replied, “No out of the five suits I managed to get only this I have on and the sliver grey three piece have pinstripe.”

Rose grinned and said, “I cannot wait until we find an occasion for him to wear the three piece suit, he has a charcoal shirt and silver tie and pocket square and gorgeous cufflinks that will look incredible with it.” She added grinning, “Believe or not he picked out shoes and boots that are not high-tops, and I can hardly wait to see what he looks like in them.”

Jackie smirked as she asked, “Did you get any jeans?” Rose shook her head and said, “No, but I have not given up, I swear before the month is out I will see him in a pair of jeans make no mistake.” The Doctor snorted and rolled his eyes as he said, “Ha, admit it you two just want to ogle my backside and legs.” Pete made a choking sound in the back of his throat at what the other man had said, knowing full well he was not wrong.

Pete cleared his throat and said, “Anyhow Doctor from what I have gathered from the bags you and Rose had earlier on you have not gotten everything you will need. This is why tomorrow you and Rose will head out to have your eyes tested and to pick out new reading glasses.” He paused before adding, “As for Saturday, the four of us will be heading out for the day and Tony will stay behind and be taken care of by Solana our head housekeeper.”

The Doctor narrowed his eyes and asked, “Why and where do you have in mind?” Pete replied firmly, “Moss Bros and Calvin Klein Doctor.” The Doctor opened his mouth to protest, however Jackie beat him to it and said in no nonsense take no prisoners tone, “Stop it Doctor, you are not sponging off us and it is not bloody charity. Yes Doctor I was in Pete’s office when he took that call earlier on.” She glowered as she pointed a finger at him, and said, “If Rose and I have had to come bloody accustomed to all this expensive designer living then so will you to Doctor.”

Jackie shot him a warning look as she added, “Now I believe you need some legal documents sorting, so here is what you are going to do. You and Pete are going to go to his office and discuss that, while Rose and I have some mother and daughter time together.” She paused before concluding, “Finally, once Tony and Isabella are down for the night, we are going to discuss what happened with Rose yesterday whether you are bloody ready or like it or not.”

The Doctor shot her a poisonous glance, which the others immediately saw, and Rose and Pete inwardly moaned and wondered if they would have to break up a spat between the pair. Jackie on the other hand felt secretly taken back as she noted he was not cowering way from her demands, and he had never shot her such a look before. She wondered whether if that was an influence from that red haired woman Donna.

Before they could exchange any more words between them, Pete immediately sprung to his feet and said, “Right follow me Doctor, sooner we get your details, past history and background, your story in general straight, then I can send it off to the guy who is going to set you up with an identity and legal documents.” The Doctor shot Jackie one last narrowed eyed glance and reluctantly stood and took his coat and draped it over his arm and followed Pete out of the room.

As soon as they were out of Jackie’s earshot and closer to Pete’s office The Doctor commented sourly, “No offence Pete, but your wife is a bloody menace.” Pete pinched the bridge of his nose before asking, “You and Jacks are really going to bloody clash aren’t you?” He grumbled as he added, “I am starting to realise Rose and I are going to have our work cut out trying to keep the peace between the pair of you.”

The Doctor shrugged and remarked apologetically, “Sorry but Jackie has always grated on my last nerve, especially my ninth self, the first version of me that met her. I would never wish her ill or want her dead but Rassilon Pete she has a knack and personality that I can only take in doses. It is worse now as this version of me has personality quirks that resemble Jackie’s quite a bit.” 

He grimaced at Pete’s own grimace as he revealed, “Pete Donna Nobel was a lot like Jackie, she took not shit or prisoners. If she thought, you were talking crap or not being upfront, she would give you hell, bring you down more than a few pegs, and enjoy it. She is very loud and vocal and in your face and not afraid to slap you silly if you provoke her or she believed you had earned it.”

Pete grumbled as he asked, “Oh bloody hell, so Jackie 2.0 then?” The Doctor snorted around a cringe as he nodded and replied, “Oh yes, so now do you see why I can only take her in doses. I mean truly imagine me when we first met and pair that with someone like Jackie.” Pete blanched and swore colourfully and finally managed to ask, “Why do I feel like Rose and I are going to be subjected to what has the potential to be hell on earth until you and she move back into the penthouse?” The Doctor snorted but did not bother answering, which in turn told Pete all he needed to know.

As soon as they entered the office, Pete took two genuine crystal tumblers from a cabinet on his wall before grabbing a very old vintage and expensive whiskey. He poured two fingers in each glass before handing one to The Doctor and keeping the other for himself. He then sat down in the chair behind his desk, and took a sip of the dark amber liquid as The Doctor took a seat in one of the two chairs in front of his desk.

As The Doctor took a sip of whiskey, Peter said, "Well, seeing as you are here before I could get in touch with the guy I know who will provide you with a legal identity, I figured you could give me a general outline of what you want your identity to be like." The Doctor replied, "Jamie Carlisle is the name I have chosen." Pete raised a brow as he commented, "It sounds Scottish, and you do not have a Scottish accent or even sound like you have lived anywhere near there." 

The Doctor replied, "Simple, we could say that I was adopted at birth and never met my biological parents. That I no longer have any living relatives, as the Scottish couple who adopted me as a newborn, they moved from Glasgow in the late sixties to London. They discovered a few years later that they could not conceive so they adopted me." He paused before adding, "We could say the woman died of breast cancer when I was 12 and the man died in a car crash when I was 18."

Pete nodded and wrote down what The Doctor said before asking, "Ok, so how about an age bracket and date of birth and also what career are you thinking of so we can build up a past academic history for you, and provide you with the correct doctorates if any?" The Doctor replied, "Well, this body is around 38 years physically, while in reality I am less than 48 hours old. Therefore, I am thinking around 71, maybe 18th April 1971 that could work. However that would make me 41 in this reality and 38 in the other what with it being 3 years ahead of the other reality." 

Pete frowned and said, "Your less than 48 hours old, but your body is physically 38, Jesus Christ that is going to take some time to get my head around the concept of it." He paused and shook his head before adding, "I admit you appear to have somewhat aged since we last met, but you definitely do not physically look as if you could be 41 years of age." He frowned some more before saying, "How about 1974 to compensate for those extra 3 years, which would put you at 38?" The Doctor nodded and said, "That sounds about right." 

He paused as Pete wrote down the age and date of birth. He then said, "As for my choice of career I am still deciding between quantum and nuclear sciences, though I am leaning more towards nuclear engineering, meaning the title of Doctor will definitely be applied to my name and not Mister." The Doctor took another sip of whiskey while Pete wrote it down on the pad in front of him.

He asked, "I take it I rightly assume you have the ability and intelligence to backup that title and choice of career?" The Doctor laughed and said, "Pete I have the memories and knowledge of more than nine centuries of living. I am part Time Lord, Gallifreyan, we are known for our very broad and definitely not human range of intelligence. I have an edict memory. In those nine centuries he gained several doctorates in both medical and scientific areas of study, and I have all of those memories and knowledge, and certain if I was to take an IQ test it would be more than above average."

Pete was shocked to say the least before he asked, "Would you mind if we had your IQ tested, we could do it at Torchwood and tack on a later date in your records to make to seem as if you had it done during your early school years? It would help with your identity and chosen background and career if we had black and white proof of what you are capable of intelligence wise." 

The Doctor frowned and said, "If I did that than I would have to majorly dumb down just what I am capable of, if I truly allowed how much I know and what I am capable of they will get suspicious and would wonder how the hell a normal human being is capable of such a level of intelligence. It would draw the sort of attention I do not want any part. This is not me being arrogant or blowing my own trumpet." 

He added, "The same could be said for Rose now, if you have her tested she would have to seriously dumb it down, not as much as me, as I have memories and knowledge spanning more than eight times her age. Still if they sat her down for an IQ test she would have to be seriously careful Pete." Pete frowned as he sipped from his glass, and wondered exactly what had happened to his daughter.

Meanwhile back with Rose and Jackie, mother and daughter sat and drank tea as they chatted. Rose huffed in exasperation as she told her, “No mum let it go, and I am not explaining anything to you without The Doctor present. I can only tell you so much, while he on the other hand knows everything there is for you to know.” She quickly added as Jackie glowered and was about to continue arguing. “Listen mum all I can tell you is that I am now better off physically and mentally and a sight healthier than I was before. You saw the aftermath of the process which I admit looked bad.”

Jackie screeched, “Bad! Are you out of your mind, you bloody passed out cold in front of me that is more than bad.” Rose lowered the teacup onto the coffee table, and let a loud moan as she pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers in pure annoyance. Just as Jackie was, about to continue ranting The Doctor and Pete entered the room having heard her screeching from all the way down the hall.

Jackie turned her dark glower on The Doctor as soon as she spotted him and turned her ranting on him. “You have my daughter on a tight leach apparently she can’t talk without your say so.” The Doctor had truly had it with Jackie at this point. He snapped, “Grow the hell up Jackie, you’re a grown woman spouting all kinds of crap you don’t have the slightest clue about.”

Jackie let out a snarl and jumped her feet ready to hit him. The Doctor barked furiously, “Oh go right ahead and hit me I dare you, but know this if you do I am telling you nothing, absolutely bloody nothing.” Rose and Pete were frozen in shock, Rose because she was finally seeing the part of Donna in The Doctor out at the forefront for everyone to see he was not concealing or trying to keep it in check. Pete on the other hand had never seen anyone stand up to his wife before, he supposed The Doctor had not been kidding when he said he could only stand Jackie in doses.

The Doctor was truly done playing nice, the Donna in him was out in full rein he did not care to hold it anymore. He added coldly truly letting the older woman have it, “For Christ sake I am not pandering to your delicate sensibilities just because you are choosing to act like an over stimulated grizzly who fell ass first onto a bee hive when you do not get your own way." 

Rose could not help but let out a sound caught between a laugh and a gasp of disbelief at what he had just said "DOCTOR! I cannot believe you just said that." The Doctor glowered mutinously as if too silently say try me. Pete on the other hand clapped a hand over his mouth not wanting Jackie see the honest to Gods hilarity he was trying to conceal. The Doctor was done playing nice and he knew it, as did Rose.

The Doctor added furiously, “I am done cowering and letting you walk all over me. Let us be clear here shall we, you are not dealing with the exact same version of me that will cower or just run for his TARDIS in order get away from and to escape you and your harpy ranting and bloody itchy palm.” He continued as he exchanged heated glowers with a fuming Jackie. The tension was so high and thick in the room and Rose and Pete shifted uncomfortably.

The Doctor continued and said, “Donna Noble that red haired woman who you met on The TARDIS I was created with a part of her DNA even though the larger part of the DNA and influence comes from him. However, Donna is a woman not unlike you, she will get up your face will rant and rave at the world just to be heard. She had a terribly itchy palm just like you. She took no shit or prisoners, you crossed her she would let you know and would enjoy it to.”

He shook his head and told Jackie, “Here is how I see it, you and her would have either got on like a house on fire or you would have clashed something awful due to having such similar personalities. “ He paused once more before saying, “There is two ways which we can go about this. One which is you try and curve your slapping impulses around me and show some bloody patients, and in turn I will try and rein in my Donna impulses in order to keep the peace around here so that Rose and Pete are not constantly breaking up spats between us.”

He paused before continuing, “Option two, you can continue to be impatient and up in my face constantly when you don’t get your own way, which in turn I will retaliate, the days of sitting back and taking whatever you give me are well and truly over. I am nobody’s doormat or punching bag let us be clear about that now. You slap me I will not slap back I will never ever hit a woman or child no matter how far you push me, though I grantee I will definitely retaliate make no mistake about that.”

He concluded after taking a deep breath and said, “This option also means possible world war three constantly for Rose and Pete to deal with. If we are not discrete enough then Tony will probably end up seeing a less than loving side of his mother and be traumatized for life, and no matter how many millions Pete has there will never be enough therapy in the world that will help Tony. Take it or leave it Jackie seriously.”

The Doctor then walked passed Jackie and retook his seat next to Rose, who was sat in stunned disbelief at what had just happened. Pete quickly made his way over to his wife and led her by her arm back to her chair. She did not fight him when he gently pushed her down onto the chair, she was far too stunned to react as she would normally. This new side to The Doctor had seriously shot everything she thought she knew about The Doctor to hell.

Rose sighed for the umpteenth time that day before she said, “That could have been avoided if you had not got in his face and flied off the handle as perusal. You can’t do that mum not with this Doctor anyhow.” Jackie spluttered in disbelief, however before she could start up again, Rose held up a hand and said firmly, “No stop it mum, stop it whilst you ahead. I will not constantly break up spats between you and The Doctor, which might I add you started this time.”

She added, “This whole spat could have been avoided if you had been bloody patient. Seriously, I was in no real danger, The Doctor and The TARDIS had my back the whole time.” She shook her head and said, “My changing was a fixed point and had to happen, so yes we did it right underneath your nose and had Donna distract you so you could not interfere and stop it. Oh and mum you would have tried, and in the process would have caused a paradox that would have punched a hole the size of Belgium into the other reality, a reality I plan on returning to in the future thank you very much.”

Jackie spat, “He and that blasted ship of his made you like him.” Rose glared and snapped, “Yes they have, and I would have aged and died before I could return to the other reality back to the other Doctor if I had not changed.” Jackie snarled, “And what is the bloody matter with that, it is normal and what we humans do. Besides you have a Doctor here who can age with you whilst you stayed human. So what bloody more could you need Rose?” 

She continued to rant completely incensed before Rose could reply, “I was right I was bloody right when I said to you one day in the far future you would be on an alien planet billions of miles from home and you not be you.” Rose spat back, “I am still me! I am still your daughter is something that has not changed, it is the one bloody thing I can grantee that I am Rose Tyler.” 

She added coldly, “I am just smarter, faster and a hell of a lot more durable, not to forget to mention harder to kill.” She breathed deeply beyond incensed by her mum’s pigheadedness. She continued, “I still have one heart and will still age, though when The Doctor here dies I will probably go back to looking as I do now. I have a longer lifespan to match the other Doctor’s.” She concluded, “Besides what difference does it make to you, you will be long gone and buried by the time I return to the other reality.”

The Doctor spoke up for the first time since his furious outburst. He said, “Rose is still human, though admittedly she is now more Gallifreyan than human, thirty five percent human and sixty five percent Gallifreyan.” He paused as he saw Jackie pale and looks as if his words had slapped her. He reminded her, “She is still your daughter, just now more durable and capable of things you are not and cannot understand.”

Pete spoke up before Jackie could asked, “What else is different about her?” The Doctor asked, “Remember what I told you earlier on about me?” Pete’s eyes widened as he said, “Touch telepathy, emphatic, more durable and faster healing and reflexes more acute than a humans. You mentioned you do not react to temperature the same ways humans do. So you are saying Rose can now do all of that?”

The Doctor nodded and said, “Exactly. All of her senses, taste, touch, sense of smell, sight and hearing are all heightened a hundred fold compared to a human. Unlike a human, she now will use a hundred percent of her brains capacity. Her ability to think and discover the correct answers and process information is faster by a hundredfold.” 

He paused to added, “Unlike a human with your five senses she now has six, that sixth being a time sense. A time sense means she can see and sense the flow of timelines around her, and with some careful practice able to manipulate and maintain certain points not fixed. She can also feel the rotation of the planet, and sense when a planet, solar system or galaxy is being born or is dying.”

Noticing Jackie was too stunned and not reacting well, Pete asked The Doctor, “What about her lifespan and that of any children you have, will they be more human or more like the other Doctor?” The Doctor replied, “Rose’s lifespan is more compatible with my other self meaning possibly centuries. She is going to live for a real long time, I won’t lie she has got many years ahead of her, more than the three of us combined by a long shot.” 

He paused before adding, “As for children, well, any I and Rose have they will be more Gallifreyan than human like Rose. They live for as long as a Time Lord but will not change to look like a different person when they regenerate, just minor changes each time.” He continued, “However any children she has with him when she returns to the other reality will regenerate like he does, meaning they will look like a completely different person.”

Suddenly without warning, Jackie sprung from her chair and the others expecting her to start ranting or possibly hit The Doctor, braced for the backlash. However, that was not what occurred; no instead, Jackie silently hurried out of the room. Pete sighed and said to Rose, “Don’t worry Rose; she will come around eventually she loves you too much not to.” He added, “You two stay here or do whatever you want, while I go after Jacks and see if I can calm her and ease her into the whole idea of what she has learnt.”

With that, he left the room, leaving The Doctor to comfort an upset Rose. He took her into his arms and held her while she shook in both fury and sadness. The Doctor kissed her on top of her head and said soothingly, “Don’t worry, as your dad said she just needs to come to terms what she had learnt. It is not everyday a mother learns the child she gave birth to is not one hundred percent physically or mentally the same.”

Rose lifted her head showing her dry eyes, she had not been crying she was far too furious to do that. She hissed, “Damn her, I get she is upset but you would think she would be more supportive. It was my decision to do this and is not as if you forced me into anything. Well, she is just going to have to get used it as it is not going to change.”

The Doctor shook his head and said, “I cannot believe I am saying this, but give her a bit of slack Rose she is human with a human understanding.” Rose scowled, “Are you actually taking her side especially after how she treated you today?” The Doctor sighed and replied, “I am not taking any sides I was just more prepared for her reaction. I figured this was how she would react, why else do you think I insisted The TARDIS put up that perception filter, and I had Donna distract her. Her reaction is normal Rose a very human reaction at that.”

Meanwhile Pete had caught up to Jackie before she got very far. He took her to his office, which was when Jackie snapped out of her stunned stupor. She had tears in her eyes and snarled, “How bloody dare he turn my daughter into an alien thing like him.” Pete said sternly, “Do not refer to your daughter as an alien thing, and definitely never utter such a thing in front of her either.” He had added, “She is still your daughter that has not changed just because she not completely human anymore.”

Jackie snarled, “I wish she had never met him.” Pete shook his head and said, “If that had happened then you and Rose would have possibly been dead during one of the times the other earth was attacked. In fact if I had not come to the other reality when it was attached you and Rose would have possibly been turned into a Cyberman.” He paused before continuing, “You and I would have never met for that matter, which means no second chances to be together and definitely no Tony. Are you so against what Rose has become that you wish for all we now have created to have never happened?”

Jackie cried, “That is not fair.” Pete replied, “No Jacks what is not fair is begrudging your only daughter her own second chance at being happy, and that is what she is getting with The Doctor and even possibly a third shot at it when she returns to the other reality at some point. That second and third chance just so happen to be whilst not entirely human. It is not the end of the world, Rose all of sudden is not going to stop being your daughter or not love you the same way she has for the past twenty odd years.”

He continued, “Think long and hard Jacks, because if you are not careful you could lose her. You have not lost her now though that could very well change if you do not come to terms with all of the changes. Trust me Jacks you will come to regret it if you do not handle the situation better than you are right now.” He finally concluded, “Jacks, seriously her completely human but miserable or not completely human but happy and in love with the future chance to be with the other Doctor once this current one is dead and buried.”

Jackie remained in silence as tears streamed down her cheeks as she thought about everything Pete had just said to her. It was safe to say it was going to be a long night for all involved.


	9. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and The Doctor go to the movies and The Doctor meets Solana and Isabella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here is the next chapter. Please give me to the end of January, though hopefully sooner to get the next chapter written and posted. I have a job interview and job search to take care of over the next week or so, so I will try to write when I get a spare moment.

Later that night Rose and The Doctor lay awake in bed together, The Doctor lay on his back while Rose used his chest as a pillow, and he wrapped his arms around her holding her close. This position was not anything new. Many times in the past after nightmares Rose or the original full Time Lord, Doctor would go to either his or her bedroom, the media room or the library seeking comfort, and listening to the forever present soothing humming of The TARDIS in the background. 

The only difference now only one heartbeat heard beating steadily underneath her ear, rather than the alien sound of two hearts beating together that she had been more accustomed to. However she could not deny that The Doctor felt the same and smelt the same, even if his temperature was now warmer. However, he had not been partially human, nor had she been partially Gallifreyan for that matter either.

Of course, they were not on The TARDIS so the soothing sound of the old girl always in the background was not present. It left a loud silence that Rose had never quite gotten used to being without. Rose had no doubt that The Doctor was definitely feeling the loss of The TARDIS in many ways. She hoped he would be able to have a working TARDIS again as soon as possible for both of their sakes.

The Doctor on the other hand was thinking of how different their situation now was. When you took into consideration the sharing of a bed and cuddling was not so different. However, what was now different was the fact neither was concealing their feelings anymore. Their feelings had always been there though had remained unacknowledged with each other.

Sleep had not come easy for either The Doctor or Rose, especially after all that had happened in the last forty-eight hours. However tomorrow was another day which would be busy again, so luckily they did eventually managed to fall asleep still close together seeking warmth and comfort that only they seemed to be able to offer the other.

The next morning early Rose and The Doctor decided to head out for breakfast not wanting to deal with Jackie so early in the morning. They would probably eat lunch out to and only come back for the evening meal. They just hoped seeing as early as they had woken that Jackie would not be awake yet. Rose was pissed at her mum and The Doctor knew if she even looked at him wrong, he would not be able to keep his temper in check.

When they got in the car The Doctor asked, “Where are we going for breakfast?” Rose replied as she drove thorough the main gates, and said, “I know a diner half an hour from here. I fancy pancakes with cream and maple syrup, bacon, French toast, strawberries and banana, and scrambled eggs with cheese and loads and loads of coffee.” The Doctor grinned and popped the p as he said, “Yep that sounds about right yum.”

When they reached the diner, they placed an order to share between them of scrambled eggs with cheese, bacon, French toast, and pancakes with thick cream, maple syrup with strawberries and banana chunks. Finally, Rose insisted on lots of hot milky coffee added to the order. The waitress inwardly raised a brow at the amount of food yet did not comment and left to give the cook their order and to pour their coffee.

Coffee arrived first and Rose practically dove on it as soon as the waitress left again. Rose practically inhaled the first few mouthfuls desperately needing the caffeine hit. The previous night had been less than stellar to say the least. Rose had spent the majority of the night silently fuming over her mum’s reaction to her news. It was the reason they had woke extra early and left the mansion to get away from Jackie.

When breakfast arrived, they ate quietly until they were almost finished. Just as The Doctor ate his last bite, Rose said to him, “I know you hate clothes shopping, though you have two options. One you shop with me today at Boots opticians, moss bros and Calvin Klein as well as grabbing a new laptop. Option two you and I head out Saturday with mum and dad and we visit all of those stores I just mentioned.”

The Doctor scowled and replied, “I am not happy about this, however, I choose the lesser of the two evils, option one. I refuse to shop with your mother, and honestly do not mind Pete, but your mother no way.” Rose nodded and replied, “Yeah that is exactly what I thought you would choose.” She paused before adding, “I will make a deal with you, we shop for some today, but will get the larger load online and have it delivered.” The Doctor agreed liking that better than spending hours going from store to store.

He paused a thought suddenly occurred to him, and asked via their bond, ‘Something has just occurred to me, how exactly I am supposed to have my eyes tested and buy glasses when I do not have an identity in this reality yet?’ Rose felt like smacking herself for not realising such a valid detail. Of course, The Doctor would need to fill out paperwork, which would include a date of birth and national insurance number all of which The Doctor currently did not legally have.

She shook her head as she took out her iPhone and texted Pete asking how long until The Doctor’s legal documents was ready. Pete texted back nine to ten days, which in turn Rose text back that they could not get The Doctor new glasses until he had the official paperwork. Pete had text back that he would try to rush through faster it if possible, it would cost him extra but needs must.

Rose replaced her iPhone in her jacket pocket, took some cash out of her wallet purse for their breakfast, and stood up. “Alright, let me pay the bill then we will drive to Moss Bros.”Rose then made her way over to the counter whilst The Doctor put his coat back on ready leave when Rose was. He was not looking forward to more shopping, though this verses shopping with Jackie, ha, no bloody contest whatsoever.

Once they left the diner, Rose drove them to Moss Bros, and purchased an umbrella, gloves, and four belts, a wallet and cardholder and finally five scarves. He liked Moss Bros and said he would like to look online more thoroughly for some things like those that he had gotten from Savile Row. Rose agreed that Moss Bros was a lot like Savile Row. She did not push him to get more from Moss Bros, and was just content that he seemed to like what they had available. 

Next, however was Calvin Klein, and when The Doctor looked in there he insisted he was not buying suits or blazers from there as they looked as if they fit a man in his twenties better. He was not keen on the polo shirts either and very few t-shirts caught his eye. He especially did not find any appeal in graphic t-shirts except for a few that had a small logo on. 

Mostly it was shirts, some loungewear and underwear, which caught his eye. He preferred the socks from Savile Row and Moss Bros. He hated the shoes on sight and refused to choose any. Rose had to agree there were very few items that she could imagine The Doctor wearing. She did not push him to buy a lot in Calvin Klein, and figured it truly been miraculous he got anything from there at all.

It was after much debate they purchased five jumpers, three shirts and six pairs of jeans and finally six t-shirts. Their last store was apple to buy a Macbook pro 15, with a laptop skin and screen protector and a laptop bag. That was the limit of The Doctors shopping tolerance, he cashed in on their deal to shop online next month.

After leaving apple and placing The Doctor’s things into the boot, Rose suggested they go somewhere to eat followed by the cinema. She said in a weary tone, “It will mean a couple more hours before we head back home and possibly deal with my mum again.” The Doctor was more than quick to agree when she put it like that. He was not ready to deal with the death stares and more verbal abuse from Jackie for what had needed to happen.

For lunch, they chose a Mexican restaurant called Chiquito. Once seated, they looked through the menus, and Rose decided on a chocolate milkshake and The Doctor picked a strawberry milkshake. A waiter soon came to take their drinks order, and said he would be back to take their food order when he returned with their drinks.

Whilst the waiter was away getting their milkshakes, Rose and The Doctor scanned through the menu. Rose chose Bbq southern fried chicken strip, and The Doctor chose hot habanero chicken strips. The Doctor asked if Rose fancied sharing beef chilli fully loaded nachos. Rose agreed and asked what he was having as his main. The Doctor told her he fancied the Texan stack with extra burger, bacon and cheese. Rose grinned and said she was having the chicken & Bbq pulled pork with extra burger and bacon.

 

When the waiter returned with their milkshakes in tall glasses and placed them down in front of Rose and The Doctor, he took out is notebook and wrote down their order. He did not even raise a single brow at the amount of food ordered having known people to order twice as much as this. As soon as he wrote down the last of their order, he collected the menus, and said their starters would be ready as soon as possible.

As they waited Rose took out her phone and looked online for the film listing for the local cinema. After a mini debate over the pros and cons of each choice they both agreed to go and see Captain America: The First Avenger. Just as Rose had finished ordering the tickets online for the 3pm showing, tickets which they would collect at the box office, the waiter returned with their starters and sharing platter.

They ate and talked about anything in general until they had cleared their plates and the platter. The waiter who had stopped by to ask how everything was took away their plates and asked if they wanted another drink. Rose and The Doctor said they would order coffee after they had eaten. The waiter nodded and informed them their main meal would be ready in ten minutes.

As soon as the main arrived Rose took one look at hers and The Doctor’s burgers and winced at the thought of the mess. She asked the waiter if he could bring extra napkins. Once the waiter left Rose took a chip off her plate and said, “This is going to be messy, the last thing I want is to go out in public covered in some kind of burger dressing and then some asshole with a camera takes my picture.”

The Doctor rolled his eyes as he drank the last of his milkshake through two straws. He pulled back and said, “That is pathetic, you would think they had better things to be doing than taking pictures of someone with a stain down the front of their shirt.” Rose snorted and said, “You would think that, but trust me if they can take pictures of others shopping for food and clothing, then they will take a picture of me with a food stain down the front of my top.”

After they finished eating they skipped on desert and agreed to buy popcorn and sweets at the cinema. Once the empty plates with taken away they ordered large cups of latte. They sat drinking their latte and allowed their lunch to settle in their stomachs. They spent half an hour just drinking coffee and talking, trying to past some of the time before leaving for the cinema.

Rose said to The Doctor, “I have to go into work tomorrow, do fancy coming with me and looking around to get a feel for the place?” The Doctor nodded and said, “I suppose I could, it would get me out of the house and away from your mother for awhile.” He added, “Besides, I need to speak with Pete tomorrow about when my training for field work will begin.” Rose replied, “We can sort that tomorrow, as it not as if you can go looking for a job until your legal paperwork comes through.”

As soon as they finished Rose paid the bill, which the whole order including the £5.00 tip for the waiter came to £74.89. Once they got back to the car Rose asked, “When we get back do you think you can stomach dinner with mum or do you want us to eat in the kitchen?” The Doctor frowned as he replied, “Depends on what mood she is in when we get back.” 

Rose nodded before she started the car, and they drove for fifteen minutes before arriving and finding a car space. Rose turned off the engine, looked at her watch, and said, “We have forty minutes before the start of the movie that should give us time to use the bathroom and collect the tickets before grabbing popcorn and sweets. Plus I want to grab Tony a poster, he is a comic book fan and loves the Marvel and DC movies.”

Once in the cinema the first thing they did was head to the bathroom. Then they made their way over to the box office and used Rose’s credit card to collect the tickets. Next, they picked up four different bags of sweets to share, one of those bags being jelly babies. They even grabbed a bottle of pop each, Dr Pepper for Rose and Orange Fanta for The Doctor. 

Once Rose had spotted a large poster of the film they were about to see she grabbed a plastic covered rolled up version before heading for the till. Once there they chose a large bucket of sweet popcorn to share, and paid for the drinks, sweets, and the poster. It was not cheap The Doctor noted, however whenever he and Rose had visited the cinema in the other reality no matter the current date and time, it was still expensive.

They had a twenty-five minute wait before allowed to head into the room to watch the film. They spent those minutes waiting sat down on a nearby set of chairs. Rose decided seeing as they had the time she took The Doctor’s new phone and transferred the numbers he would need. For example, Hers, Pete’s, Jackie’s and Jake’s, including the number that would put him straight through to the phones for her office, Pete’s and Jake’s instead of having deal with the runabout he would no doubt receive in the beginning from the main reception sectaries’.

As soon as it was time to head in to watch the film, they turned off their phones and handed their tickets to one of the ushers to scan, who then returned the tickets to them. They then made their way into the room and climbed up the steps until they reached the back row of the stadium like set up plan. They checked their tickets for the correct seats numbers before taking a seat. Once seated, they removed their coats and placed the popcorn between them so they could both reach.

It was not long before the main lights were going out leaving them in darkness before the huge screen lit up and the advertisements and trailers started to play. After fifteen minutes of this the opening credits and scene of the film started. It was not longer before they were engrossed in the film, whilst munching on sweets and popcorn, and drinking pop.

During a scene between Steve and Bucky, Rose made note to talk to her dad about giving Solana Saturday off and suggest taking Tony and Isabella out to eat and to see Captain American. It would be good to get the children out of the house just in case they were noticing all of the ill feelings that would definitely be ongoing between her mum, herself, and The Doctor.

As soon as the movie was over they threw away their rubbish and headed for the toilet again. Once in the car Rose said, “Let’s head home and hope dad has had a chance to speak with mum and she is in a better mood then she was last night.” The Doctor reluctantly agreed and said, “Fine.” He added saying, “Besides she won’t be able to say and do much in less she wants Tony seeing and overhearing anything.”

They drove for an hour listening to a local radio station playing the latest chart releases. The Doctor was searching through his phone becoming familiar with the new technology. He definitely noted how much better advanced than the technology from the other reality during this period. Yes he noted that this reality was not only three years ahead but also technology advanced as well.

As they arrived at the mansion Rose parked inside of the garage and she and The Doctor collected all the bags from their shopping. They made their way to the front main entrance of the house, and Solana let them in. Rose had rang ahead to say they were on the way back, and Pete had informed Solana to be ready to open the door for them.

Once they were inside, The Doctor said he was heading for the bathroom. On the way to the bathroom he planned to place all of his new things in Rose’s room to put away later. Rose went to find Tony in order to give him the Captain America poster she had bought for him. Rose bumped into Jackie who had Tony in tow. Rose ignored her mum without seeming as if she was as she beamed at Tony and said, “Look what I got for you.” She handed Tony the poster who quickly removed the wrapping and beamed when he saw it was the movie poster for Captain America: The First Avenger.

Jackie asked, “Where did you get that, and how come you left so early this morning?” Rose replied somewhat stiffly, “The Doctor and I went out to breakfast and did the last half of his clothes and laptop shopping. After we ate lunch we went to see a movie, which is where I picked up the poster for our Tony.” Just as Jackie opened her mouth to speak again, she noted how Rose had paused and seemed to be looking through her. She wondered whether she was talking inside of her head with The Doctor.

Meanwhile, it is as The Doctor is returning from the bathroom, that he feels someone or something brushing against his shields he freezes and goes on immediate defence. He after a moment knows it is not Rose, as she would have spoken already. However, it does not take him long to discover the possible culprit, who is in the form of a little girl walking down the landing in his direction. 

He wonders who she is, even as he quickly strengthens his shields, picks up Isabella, and said, "Oh dear that is not very polite to go snooping around inside of people’s heads without their permission Missy." He adds as he walks down the stairs with her still in his arms and asked, "And who might you be little Missy?” Isabella looks sheepish as she replies, “I am Isabella.” The Doctor beams at her and said, “Right Isabella, let's go and find your mum shall we." 

On the way down he taps into the bond with Rose and said, 'Rose were you aware we have another telepath in the house, one that apparently might be a deliberate snoop or is too young to have proper shields and control her telepathy?' Rose who is talking with her mum and Tony freezes before replying, 'Our head housekeeper Solana and her daughter Isabella are not human and they are telepathic.' She added asking, 'Why are you asking?'

The Doctor replied, 'Oh I have just met little Miss Isabella when I felt something brushing up against my shields as if trying to gain access. Luckily for Isabella and me, my shields are strong, and not failing me anytime soon. She did not gain access and discovered anything she had no business knowing' He paused before adding, 'Rose she is not a touch telepath I had no physical skin on skin contact with her when I felt what I strongly suspect was an unintentional intrusion inside of my head.'

Rose sighed and said, 'Right I will find Solana and ask her to meet us and mum and dad in dad's office tonight once Tony and Isabella are in bed asleep. We do not want Tony overhearing, as he is not aware the housekeeper and his best friend are not human. Mum and dad want to wait until he is older and knows better not to talk and learns the importance of keeping certain secrets to himself.' 

She added, 'I think the five of us need to have a talk and discuss with Solana the option of you helping Isabella to construct strong shielding and control her telepathy better. It is dangerous for both of them, for Isabella in particular, to have the accident she just did with you. Not everyone will be like you, they will more likely take her and her mum and strap them to a stainless steel table and dissect them to see how they tick.'

Later on that evening Pete calls Solana into his office where he, Rose, The Doctor and Jackie were waiting. When Solana asks what it is he wants, Pete introduces The Doctor, and says The Doctor is who needs to be speak with her. The Doctor properly introduces himself, and when he confronts Solana about Isabella, Solana naturally is horrified and immensely apologetic as she realises her daughter had exposed their secret.

She panics as she says, “I am so sorry sir, my daughter meant you no harm, and is at an age where she is having issues keeping her telepathy in check. I have tried to work with her to strength her mental shields, and tried to enforce the importance of keeping her abilities a secret, but she is too young yet to understand the importance of staying out others heads and keeping they in return out of hers.”

The Doctor is quick to reassure her that he is not a threat and understands perfectly well the issue with telepaths at that age. He explains about Rose and him, and tells her, "Rose and I are part human and are touch telepaths, meaning as long as we have strong shields in place and avoid skin on skin contact with others then we can manage to keep others thoughts out of heads. However you and Isabella do not have that option and doubly need to have strong shields in place."

He added offering, "I am willing to work with Isabella at the same time I do Rose helping them to construct strong shields." He added, "I am offering for two reasons, one I do not need or want her snooping around inside of Rose’s or my head and accidently learn things she should not. Secondly I do not want your daughter and yourself to end up being dissected to discover how you tick."

Solana is now relieved to no longer be the only none human in the household nor telepathic either. She and Pete both explain her story of how she came to be where she now is. It was after the Cyberman attack Pete explained how he had opened the first Torchwood branch at Canary Wharf. Less than four months after a small space ship carrying a man and woman crash lands on the Earth. The man did not survive the crash and killed on impact. However, the woman does and is heavily pregnant looking to be how a human woman looks around six months.

Pete continues to explain how he along with Jake and Mickey had soon discovered that the woman called Solana and her husband had not meant to land on Earth never mind crash land. Solana explained how they had been traveling in space when space pirates had attacked their ship crippling it and causing it to crash land on earth. Solana confirms that at the time she was six months pregnant and alone and had no family, her husband at the time was all she had until her daughter had been born.

She told of how she had remained in Torchwood for two days in medical when not being questioned, and how Pete had decided to take on a new housekeeper seeing as his previous one had been cyberised. He arranged for paperwork and a new identity and life for Solana and later on her daughter Isabella. He saw to it that Torchwood released her husband, and had arranged a false background and paperwork in order for her husband to have a death certificate and buried in the nearest cemetery. This had enabled Solana and Isabella a grave to visit and to take flowers.

The Doctor asked whether Jackie had been aware of this, Jackie shrugged and replied, “Yes I was told, Solana insisted she wanted the lady of the house to be comfortable with the concept of living with a housekeeper and her daughter that are not human. It was also taken into consideration whilst Isabella being Tony’s playmate, Isabella as she got older might have trouble controlling her telepathy, which she obviously does.”

Jackie frowned as she looked at Rose and asked, “Can you see inside of our heads and hear what we are thinking.” Rose bit her lower lip before replying, “No as The Doctor has already explained, we can only hear your thoughts if we have skin on skin contact, particularly if certain fingers are touching your temples. Otherwise no we can’t nor will snoop around inside of your head without your permission.” 

The Doctor added, “Only Rose and I can communicate with each other without physical touch, though touch does make our bond stronger and also allows for us to feel each other’s emotions. It will be the same with any children we have, because we are family, share the same DNA, and the same species. So no Jackie I am suddenly not going to go on a tour through your head anytime soon without permission first.”

Solana asked, “Yours and Rose’s telepathy, hearing thoughts is that all you can do with it?” She added, “It is all I can do, I can’t change or tamper with others memories, and definitely Isabella will not be able to do that either.” The Doctor replied, “I can, and eventually Rose to will be able to not only hear thoughts with skin on skin contact, but will with permission be able to search through memories and help retrieve or suppress but next delete them.”

He added turning to face Jackie and Pete when he said, “I forgot to mention that we can place ourselves in a healing sleep if we are badly injured as long as it is not the point of death. It all depends on how badly injured the longer the sleep will last. Though minor injuries will not require sleep and will heal naturally just at more accelerated speed compared to humans.”

He continued aiming what he next said to Pete, “If Rose and I end up injured during working for Torchwood and require healing sleep then please try to get us the hell out of medical as fast as you can. A healing sleep that Rose and I will enter is not a coma trust me it is not something that humans do.” Pete nodded firmly getting the seriousness of the situation loud and clear.

The Doctor looked grave, knowing Jackie especially would freak at learning what he would next reveal. He concluded, “Especially Rose, if she is injured badly enough to kill her, yes she will die but will revive. Do not let them take her to the bloody morgue that is last thing she needs to be subjected to waking up freezing in a damn draw.”

As he expected Jackie freaked, “Oh my god, she is going to end up a table dissected.” The Doctor shook his head firmly and said, “Not if I can help it nor have any say in the matter she bloody will not. Rose will have to be very careful out in the field to avoid any suspicion.” He concluding saying, “Mostly though, we need a group of doctors we can trust only to see to Rose and myself, and not other doctor’s. We do not need some idiot who we cannot trust to not harm us messing around with our blood or other bodily fluids.”

Rose said, “I have two Doctor on my team, Martha Jones and Tom Milligan. I trust them with my life and my team’s lives. I trust them not to let anyone near my medical files or yours either for that matter.” The Doctor’s eyes widened as he beamed and asked, “Martha?” Rose grinned and said, “Yes, that Martha, this realities version of her actually. That means I instantly recognised the Martha of the other reality when I saw her.”

The Doctor was delighted, in a way it was regaining a friend, Sure he knew she was no more the Martha he knew and travelled, not any more so than Mickey and Rickey had been the same person. However if he could befriend this version of her, then all the better chance he might discover The Donna and perhaps Sara-Jane of this reality.


End file.
